Naruto - Soul King's Descendant
by Shihouin Tenshi-sama
Summary: What if Naruto was the descendant of the strongest god in the history? What if he inherited the throne of the Soul King? What if he decided he wasn't going to be manipulated anymore? Godlike Naruto x Harem, The base idea from VFSnake with the permission to change it!
1. Chapter 1 - Coronation

Chapter 1-The Awakening

Naruto struggled to get off the ground. Neji had just shut down his chakra points and was now taunting him about being a loser just like Hinata. The memory of him watching of the girl fighting her cousin and getting brutally beaten returned, after that memory of him swearing on Hinata's blood came back next. It wasn't fair! Had his training the entire Month been for nothing? Not surprising that it was since Hatake-baka refused to train his only other student aside from the Uchiha for the exams and the pervert Jiraiya only taught Toad summoning.

Even after learning it, Jiraiya had _forbidden_ him from using it in the exams, and would have Naruto removed from the contract if he did. What was the point in training him in things if they couldn't be used?

 _'He's just like the others. Holding me back! And for what? Probably thinks I'm the fox in some form or hates me because of the fur ball. How can I keep my promise to make Neji pay when my training has been so little while his has no doubt been nonstop? DAMN IT!'_ thought Naruto, as he struggled to get off the ground, and ignored the boos for his efforts that came from the crowd.

"You should stay down loser. Fate decrees you lose and it will be Fate that makes you die if you don't stay down. Even the people in the stands know what I'm telling you is true and half of them aren't even Shinobi," said Neji seeing Naruto stand up and glaring at him with those blue eyes that seemed to be... changing slightly?

"Fuck you! Maybe these people would be singing a different tune if they knew how you tried to kill your own cousin. Who the _fuck_ does that? And to someone like Hinata? She didn't want to fight you because you're like a brother to her! You still are in Hinata's eyes. Kind of ironic really. You claim those eyes see everything Neji, but those eyes don't see the one person out of your entire clan, who actually cares about family, and making it whole again. I'm not the loser here Neji... _you are_!" said Naruto feeling like his blood was on fire, his body felt like it was ready to explode with power, and felt a powerful surge of energy running through his veins that the Uzumaki thought was because of the Kyuubi.

That was the problem though. It _wasn't_ Kyuubi's power. It wasn't _his_ strength flowing through him right now.

It was something _worse_! Something _far_ more powerful.

 ** _"You are the one. At last!"_** said a gruff, full of authority and power voice that made Naruto tense wondering if that was Kyuubi for a second before realizing the voice was different.

"W-Who...who are you?" said Naruto mentally, as he felt the power inside of him get stronger, and made his body ache in pain at the feeling while the blue energy covered his entire body for everyone to see.

Deep within Naruto, Kyuubi recognized the demonic power that was now consuming his vessel, and not since the Shinigami being summoned did the Fox King know the true meaning of fear.

 ** _'Oh no! No, it cannot be! Not_** ** _him_** ** _! This boy couldn't possibly of_** ** _his_** ** _bloodline,'_** thought Kyuubi, as he retreated back deeper into his cage, and felt the presence of a being within Naruto thought to have been dead since the times of Rikudo.

 _'What is that? There are three energies around him!'_ thought Neji, as he saw three energies around Naruto, one of them was chakra that was incredibly powerful and dense it was white with blue tints, the second and third ones were unknown but they were equally strong, one of them was red with an additional yellow layer and the third energy was a beautiful blue. Focusing his attention on his opponent, Neji noticed that Naruto was clutching his sides in pain, and letting out an inhuman moan of pain.

Above the two combatants, the sky darkened, dark clouds covered the sun, and purple lightning flashed around them while scaring the audience watching on while some of the Shinobi thought it was the fox revealing himself to the world once more. In secret, those Shinobi had weapons at the ready to move in, and kill the vessel should that be the case.

 ** _"You don't know how to use your power. LET ME SHOW YOU!"_** said the voice in Naruto head and in that moment the vessel of Kyuubi let out a scream of pain.

A three-colored pillar of energy exploded from his body while covering him in the energy that Neji had to leap away from it. The purple lightning struck the dome of demonic energy, swirling around it like a violent storm, and the violent unnatural wind carried Naruto's screams throughout the Leaf. The inhuman screams of pain had soon become a roar of power, as the body of Uzumaki Naruto changed entirely under the demonic power before it left, and when the dust finally settled... it revealed a single figure walking slowly towards Neji.

Yet the walk was a walk with a purpose.

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight of what was once Uzumaki Naruto, as Neji took several steps back, the Sandaime Hokage in the Kage Booth gripped the armrests of his chair tightly, and even Orochimaru under the disguise of the Kazekage began breathe heavier at the sight of this transformed boy. No. This was not a boy. Of _that_ , the snake Sannin was sure, as he knew this power was _not_ the Kyuubi's power, and felt this was something _else_ entirely.

Something far more powerful.

 ** _"I have returned,"_** said the voice of the figure slightly taller then Neji, currently wearing white shihakusho with white hakama pants, with black cloth belt and on his feet were black boots. On his forehead was forehead protector with Leaf symbol engraved on it. He had black slicked back spiky hair with blue and white tints. His left eye is an electric blue and the right one is scarlet, both have slit pupils. He has two visible scars, one on the left side of his throat extending to the left side of his jaw, and one on his chest that looked like it was burnt there.(Ban's and Grimmjow's scars)

"You're not Naruto," said Neji, as he saw the changes of this person having what... _possessed_ his opponent, and fighting in the blonde's place?

 ** _"How observant you are. You're indeed a credit to your clan,"_** said the figure sarcastically before letting out a chuckle and grinned a sadistic grin at Neji.

"Who are you? _What_ are you? Some kind of demon?" said Neji, as he got into a Gentle Fist stance, and became more unnerved at the dark laughter this person was letting out.

 ** _"Part-Demon actually, as for who I am? I am the Yoru: Soul King and God of Demons, Carnage and Destruction!"_** said Yoru, as he could feel the eyes of everyone widening, and their breathes being inhaled at his words.

"S-Soul King?" said Neji, as he saw Yoru flex his fingers, and those eyes seemed to stare right into his very soul!

 ** _"Yes. You see, there are 4 true gods: Kami, Yami, Shinigami and Reiō. I am the Reiō, and I'm the strongest of the Gods. Now here I am, temporarily possessing my long lost descendant, and I'm going to relish the feeling of kicking the crap out of your body for what you did to your innocent cousin. Or did you forget the promise Naruto made with her blood?"_** said Yoru, as he wondered if Naruto would fight against the possession.

Before Neji could react, Yoru was in front of him, punching the Hyuuga Prodigy in the gut, causing vomit to instantly come out of the boy's mouth seconds upon impact, and forcing him to his knees. The moment later when those knees touched the ground did they leave it, as Yoru followed up with a spin kick to Neji's head, and sent the Hyuuga boy bouncing like a rock being thrown on water into the stadium wall. However, before Neji hit the wall, Yoru was in-between the two, grabbed his prey, and threw him down to the ground. Landing gracefully, Yoru walked in a calculating manner down the crater he caused using Neji's body, and picked the Hyuuga branch member up by his collar while grinning a wicked grin before punching barely conscious Leaf Shinobi in the ribs.

Again.

And again.

And again.

Each blow echoed throughout the stadium, many wincing upon the sound the impact made, and seemed to last forever before the demonic figure threw the broken body of Hyuuga Neji onto the ground. Everyone thought Yoru was done with Neji, but the idea of it being over was not the case, as the former Soul King raised his right hand, and pointed his index finger at the Hyuuga boy before a miniature scarlet _**Cero**_ appeared at the tip of this finger.

 _'Is this...is this my end?'_ thought Neji, as he coughed up blood, and looked at the red ball of energy the size of ping-pong ball barely a few inches from his face that was practically ready to blow him to pieces while his soon to be executioner just grinned sadistically.

 ** _"Time to die,"_** said Yoru, as he was about to release the _**Cero**_ , and wipe Neji out from the face of the planet... when his body froze up.

Or rather when _Naruto's body_ froze up.

"Get out of my body!" said Naruto from within, as he was now fighting for control with Yoru, and it wasn't easy.

 ** _"Damn brat! Let me finish this. I saw your memories of what this baka did to that girl and even though we both don't care about the girl, but you know he deserves to die,"_** said Yoru finding himself unable to fire the attack at Neji face.

"Maybe he does, but we both know he can change!" said Naruto, as he sensed Yoru become angry with that, and yet knew this still boy could change.

As much as killing the little prick would satisfy his bloodlust, Yoru knew Neji didn't deserve to die, and decided to show Neji mercy.

Just this once.

 ** _"Consider yourself very lucky boy. My descendent has convinced me to spare your miserable life this once. Don't abuse this small act of mercy or you will regret it,"_** said Yoru, as he cancelled out the attack, and began walking away from the broken body of Hyuuga Neji.

"W-Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!" said Genma, as he watched the possessed boy walking to the steps to the Fighters Box, and quickly summoned some medics to take care of Neji.

In the stand however, _no one_ clapped their hands, no one cheered, and yet no one booed either at the results of this turn of events. Not surprising since everyone was shocked at what happened, as they couldn't seem to understand what it was that just happened, and that the Hyuuga Prodigy had lost to the Kyuubi brat.

It was as if their own little world had shifted in its axis.

In the Fighters Box, Yoru was given a wide gap of space, as he sat down on a bench, and ignored the frightened looks everyone was giving him. Everyone but Gaia as she gave him a gratefyl look for stopping the whispers of Shukaku, as she knew that it was the _**God of Demons**_ that stopped the racoon. As this happened, Yoru's shadow extended and changed into something similar to a door. Out of the door walked out a female figure, the figure is a tall and well-endowed young woman, with long, light-green hair. She has blue eyes, prominent eyelashes and thin, lightning bolt shaped eyebrows. She wears a double-breasted jacket, which she keeps tied up to reveal her midriff and unbuttoned, as well as removing the fabric on the sides, to display her cleavage, and a pair of short-shorts which are held up by a black belt with a green heart buckle attached to the side. She also wears a white cap on her head with gold trimmings, on her feet are ankle-height shoes.

This is Candice Catnipp, and right know she is kneeling in front of Naruto's body with her head bowed low.

 ** _"Get up Candi-chan. You are to protect this body from anyone who tries to harm it, as I will be 'out'"_** said Yoru slowly closing his eyes.

"Of course, Yoru-sama ** _"_** Candice replied, even though she knew Yoru wasn't listening anymore.

 **(Kage Booth)**

The Sandaime Hokage was now sweating up a heavy storm, as he knew there was only _one_ reason Yoru had come back to this world if only to temporarily possess Naruto, and it involved the contract the Shinigami made with Minato. Minato in his _infinite_ _wisdom_ had bound the village itself to the contract in seeing his son as a hero for holding the Kyuubi inside of him. That part of the contract had been done as a failsafe in the off chance Kushina had been right about the people and how they would hate their only child for holding the fox. It had even been placed onto the seal thanks to the Shinigami itself, but the Sandaime Hokage being the "Professor" that he was, had been able to cover that part of the seal up with a signal blocker, which had weakened the seal in the process since the signal was connected to the array, but left the Shinigami none the wiser, and allowed for things to happen the way they did.

The idea, which became the Sandaime's overall plan, was to _make_ Naruto naturally loyal to him, as the planned assassination attempts by the people, the "preventing" of these attempts, and showing supposed _kindness_ to the boy had helped cement such things. He had gotten Jiraiya involved in this, as a means to control Naruto should the fox ever get free of Minato's seal, and lied to Tsunade about her Godson whom she didn't know the name of at the time dying during the sealing process.

 _'How? How could the blocker been removed? How could this have happened now? My plan to mold Naruto has been ruined!'_ thought the Sandaime, as he did have a special ANBU squad on standby to kill Naruto should the efforts he had put into the boy's mental conditioning not produced fruit in a figurative sense, but now such a squad would be like a fly that could be swatted away with ease, and even the old Kage himself even would have been destroyed in the process regardless of age.

Next to him, Orochimaru was terrified at what he had just seen, and yet... he wanted the boy to be his new vessel. The descendant of a Soul King was right across from him on the other side of the stadium, yet he couldn't make his move knowing that the plan to kill the Sandaime would fail, and the simple humiliating fact Yoru would crush him easily with a snap of his fingers. For now, the snake Sannin would have to go along with his original plan to kill the Sandaime Hokage, and then find a way to go after that body to make it his own.

 **(Naruto's Mindscape)**

"Who the Hell are you? It's bad enough I have fox inside of me and everyone hating my guts for it! Now I have you possessing my body, telling everyone you're a _part-_ _demon_ , and making everyone else think I'm one too!" said Naruto, who was pissed off beyond belief, and saw Yoru grinning while sitting down on a blue throne.

 ** _"Quit your whining! You sound just like some pussy, besides you're my descendent I won't allow you to be weak like you are now!"_** said Yoru seeing Naruto look at him surprised by this statement.

"I wish people would stop lying and give me a straight answer for once," said Naruto, as he sat down in front of Yoru, and saw the former Soul King let out a sigh.

 ** _"In all honesty Naruto, your life shouldn't have been like this, as the your Father, who was the Yondaime Hokage had made a deal with the Shinigami regarding the village when he sealed Kyuubi into your body, and was to be a failsafe in the off chance you being mistreated,"_** said Yoru seeing Naruto's eyes widen at this news.

"The Yondaime Hokage is... _was_ my Father?" said Naruto seeing Yoru nod.

 ** _"Yeah. Though you get my blood from your Mother's side of the family though it has watered down quite a bit before it got to you. In regards to the contract, apparently the seal holding Kyuubi was suppose to break in the event the village didn't honor your Father's dying wish to see you as a hero. The Sandaime put a signal blocker on the alert system built into the seal so the Shinigami would not know of the abuse, which was disabled after Orochimaru hit the seal with the Five Prong Seal, and the blocker was destroyed unknowingly by Jiraiya after he removed the snake Sannin's handiwork. After that, the Shinigami discovered what the Sandaime had done, and summoned me from my vacation before him to discuss handling the situation after learning about your bloodline was connected to my own,"_** said Yoru seeing Naruto become angry with the Sandaime and wanted to rip the old man's spine out.

"That traitor! He betrayed my family. That fucking hypocrite!" said Naruto, as he Yoru nod his head in agreement, and got off his "throne" to walk over to the boy.

 ** _"You'll get your family's revenge soon enough Naruto. Until then, you are going to train with me in here to control your body, and the power I have given you,"_** said Yoru, as he saw Naruto looking at him with an intense look.

"Bring it on!" said Naruto, as he wasn't afraid of pain, and was going to learn everything he could from his ancestor.

 ** _"Brace yourself,"_** said Yoru, as the former Soul King began his own way of training his descendant, and the training being of the "hands on" approach. And after that they were going to pay a visit to a certain Kitsune.

 **(Fighters Box)**

Everyone around Naruto's body gave it a lot of space, as they went from watching it to watching the woman that was sitting next to the body protecting it. Everyone could see how civilians all around them were glaring at the body.

 _'This is troublesome. It won't take long for this to get out and people wanting this female and Naruto's head on a platter,'_ thought Shikamaru, as Genma called him, and Temari down to partake in their match since the Hokage had so _generously_ moved Sasuke's match with Gaia to a later time in the tournament.

"Get down here you lazy bum and fight me!" said Temari currently down on the arena floor waiting for the lazy Nara.

"Id rather not. Proctor I-AAAAH!" said Shikamaru, as he was sent over the edge by Candice, who whistled innocently, and saw everyone in the Fighters Box looking at her.

"What? Lazy men need a good kick in the ass every once in a while," said Candice while looking at everyone around her and daring them to challenge that statement.

No one did.

 _'Great. Either I stay up there to contend with that girl or I face this troublesome girl from Suna. I can't win no matter what I do!'_ thought Shikamaru getting up from the ground to _reluctantly_ fight the Suna girl.

"Here I come you lazy baka!" said Temari charging at Shikamaru with her iron fan and the lazy Nara thought one thing.

His life sucked!

As the battle of the sexes raged below the Fighters Box, the Genin above watching the match, and Naruto's newly transformed body while it glowed with three energies spiking every so often. To her credit, Candice watched her soon-to-be master without a blush that wanted to appear on her face.

"Winner by forfeit: Sabaku no Temari!" said Genma in the arena below, which surprised everyone again since Shikamaru had Temari caught in his Shadow Possession Jutsu, and yet the Genin forfeited stating "he was out of chakra" before letting his opponent go.

"Damn it Shikamaru! Why do you have to be so lazy?" said Ino angrily seeing her friend and teammate give up like that with such a lame excuse.

 _'Troublesome blonde. Win or lose I'm going to get yelled at by Ino. I can make it happen on my on terms at the very least,'_ thought Shikamaru, as he let out a sigh, and soon found himself up in the Fighters Box with everyone else.

"Looks like my match is next." said Shino, as he bowed his head slightly, and began walking towards the steps to head down to the arena.

"Proctor I forfeit!" said Kankuro getting boos from the crowd.

"Now it is my turn," said Gaia softly, as she left silently down the steps closest to her, and didn't look back to see the others looking in her direction.

And it was at that point did Naruto open his eyes that were now the same as Yoru's and stood up too before walking over to where he could get a good view of the arena floor to see the next fight.

"Yoru-sama?" said Candice, as she didn't know if it was Naruto now in control, or still Yoru in Naruto's body.

"No Candi-chan. Grandpa's gone," said Naruto in a completely different voice from his previous one, as he stared down at Candi, and the space where the Uchiha was suppose to be.

But wasn't.

"I see. I'm sure you had a lot to talk about inside your mind," said Candi, as she looked where he did, and saw the same thing with her eyes too.

There was no Uchiha. So why were they waiting for the spoiled brat to arrive? Did she just answer her own question?

"We talked. We trained. I now know many truths that were kept hidden from me. No more will I be lied to by the likes of _them_! And we destroyed the Kyuubi, when he said he didn't cooperate" said Naruto, as he looked at the Sandaime across from him, and let out a growl at the old Kage.

Genma was about to call the fight in Gaia's favor by Sasuke not being in the arena when low and behold the boy along with his sensei appeared in a swirl leaves meant to impress everyone around them. Of course, given what happened with Naruto changing into his new form, the entrance Uchiha Sasuke had was worthy of a yawn, and a small clap at best.

"Are we late?" said Kakashi seeing the people weren't impressed with their entrance and he found that rather odd.

"Not only are you late Kakashi, but Uchiha Sasuke nearly got himself disqualified had the Third Hokage not show leniency, and pushed the match back. Incidentally, your other student beat Neji, and made your entrance look like crap compared to him," said Genma, as he pointed to the Fighters Box, and the two Leaf Shinobi next to him looked at the new improved version of Uzumaki Naruto with wide eyes.

 _'Is that...Naruto?'_ thought Kakashi, as he felt a sudden wave of fear run through his body, and saw those angry bloodlust filled eyes staring back.

Seconds later, the same figure was in front of Kakashi, and Sasuke with everyone tensing at Naruto's sudden presence on the arena floor.

"What I have to say to you two fighting will be quick so shut up and listen. I don't care who it is that wins this match. I honestly don't give two shits which one of you advances to face me. I have a lot of anger itching to come out and the winner of this match will have to fight me in the next round. So before either of you move in to try to winning against the other... just remember _who_ it is your fighting next. Just ask Neji if you don't believe me," said Naruto letting out a chuckle before he walked and whispered something into Gaia's ear before disappearing and then reappearing to the right of the Hokage while leaning on the railing of the Kage Booth.

"N-Naruto?" said the Sandaime seeing the boy grinning in his new body and it made the old Kage's heart beat faster while Genma ordered the start of the match below them.

"Grandpa Yoru wanted to let you know the Shinigami is looking forward to claiming your soul old man. Something to do with the village breaking their side of the contract when it came to Kyuubi's containment all those years ago in seeing me as a hero. You did a very bad thing putting that blocker on the seal old man. A very _naughty_ thing to do," said Naruto glaring at the Sandaime Hokage now looking to flee from his sight, but couldn't because the glare kept the old man in place, and they both knew the moment the Third moved from his seat he was a dead duck during hunting season.

"N-Naruto, I did what I did in order to...," said the Sandaime Hokage, as he stopped when Naruto pointed his index finger at him, and saw the boy wagging it in a scolding manner while shaking his head.

"Save your excuses for the Shinigami old man. I don't want to hear it," said Naruto, as he turned his head to see Sasuke charging up the lightning in his hand while on the stadium wall, and Gaia forming a dome of sand over his body with a giant eyeball above to see things for the red head.

 _ **"Chidori!"**_ said Sasuke with his Sharingan activated, as he charged forward, and thrust the lightning in his hand into Gaia's sand dome.

For a moment, there was silence, as the Suna siblings couldn't believe someone had hit the dome of sand, and that it was Uchiha Sasuke of all people. Kakashi was in the stands with the audience with pride showing on his masked face at the sight of the Kazekage's daughter being taken down a peg by his _favorite_ student.

In another lifetime, things would have been different, as Sasuke's Chidori _should_ have pierced the dome of sand, and hit Gaia right in the shoulder. In another lifetime, Sasuke would have caused Gaia to panic at the sight of her own blood being spilled instead of it being the other way around, but that was not this lifetime, and not this day on account of Shukaku not whispering things to his vessel to distract the girl from the fight. As such, when the eyeball saw the Chidori coming at her, Gaia's mind instantly thickened the sand around him to compress into a denser shield, and stopped the attack from piercing her shield.

"My turn," said Gaia to herself, as her sand wrapped around Sasuke's arm, and crushed it before throwing the Uchiha away several feet.

Now many in the audience were worried, as the Uchiha Prodigy many thought would be unstoppable had just been thrown aside like a rag doll by the youngest of the Kazekage's children, and her mastery over sand. Kakashi himself was shocked, as he had trained Sasuke to combat Gaia using his personal Jutsu, and combined it with the speed training he copied from Lee to pass down to the Uchiha to use perfectly to defeat the redheaded girl.

In the Jounin's mind and by all accounts...Sasuke should be _winning!_

 _'How could he have done that? Kakashi-sensei said the Chidori would pierce through the sand and do what no other Jutsu could. So why did it fail?'_ thought Sasuke, as he got up off the ground, and held onto his mutilated arm.

"Is that it? Is that your power? You spent that whole Month preparing to use speed and that Jutsu on me? Nothing else? Pathetic," said Gaia seeing Sasuke looking at her with intense anger in her eyes.

"How dare you talk back to me like that! I'm an Uchiha! An elite! You're nothing more then some bastard child of the Kazekage!" said Sasuke seeing Gaia looking back at him with that calm unreadable expression on her face.

"You think I care about being _his_ child? I don't care about my Father at all. If given the chance, I would kill him right now, and all of the people in Suna that support his actions regarding my life," said Gaia before shooting sand bullets at Sasuke and the Uchiha had to use his Sharingan to help dodge the attacks.

Before the match could continue any further however, feathers fell from the sky, and an explosion was heard above in the Kage Booth.

The invasion of the Leaf had begun.

All around them, Leaf forces were finding themselves fighting Sound, and Suna Shinobi while the Kazekage's three children appeared in the center of the arena. Temari was now telling Gaia to unleash Shukaku, as was the plan when they allied with Orochimaru to take down Konoha, but Gaia shook her head saying Shukaku didn't want to come out, even if its vessel was asleep, and would have said more had Candice not appeared in front of them with a scowl on her face.

"Don't even think about it. Even if you let Shukaku out, I'm the least of your worries, and you know who it is I'm talking about," said Candice, as she pointed to where Naruto was now in a barrier containing the Sandaime Hokage, and Orochimaru with the battle there about to take place.

 _'She's right. Even without Naruto fighting out here, there is no way the Shukaku would even stand a chance against that girl, and its not like she'll let Gaia release it,'_ thought Temari, as she saw Kankuro's hand sliding back towards his puppets, but Candice in an instant was by his side with his hand in her crushing grip.

"Don't even think about it gender bender," said Candice, as she heard Temari and Gaia snicker at him, and the boy saying he was wearing war paint.

If that was true, then why was their lipstick sticking out of the boy's pocket, and labeled "Property of Sabaku no Temari" on it?

 **(With Naruto, the Sandaime, and Orochimaru)**

"It seems were at a standoff. On one hand, I would like to kill the old man myself for his act of betrayal against me, but if I do try, I know you'll try something on me afterwards Orochimaru, and I know better then that. Same could be said for you too old man," said Naruto seeing the two Kage level Shinobi standing on either side of him several feet away and both were being very cautious of him.

And rightfully so.

"What do you say Sarutobi-sensei? Put aside our differences to take down the legacy of the Soul King?" said Orochimaru, as he had hoped the barrier would be up before the brat could appear, but Naruto was too fast, and most likely too powerful to be kept out.

"As much as I am sickened by such an idea, there is no other choice before me, and so we'll fight together against our common foe," said the Sandaime removing his robes to reveal his battle gear he wore underneath the robes.

"You'll do anything to escape your judgment old man. Even siding with that of traitors," said Naruto seeing the two had decided to team up to face him.

"I did what I did because the village would have been destroyed. I did what I did because it was the only way to ensure your loyalty," said the Sandaime hearing Naruto chuckle and then laugh like he was told a joke.

"Then why lie to my Godmother? Why not have her raise me? Why have my Godfather not raise me properly? Why tell them about the Kyuubi at all? Why not tell those that knew they were sworn to silence? You know for a 'Professor', you are really stupid, and it shows given the quality behind the majority of your so called _students_ ," said Naruto, as he continued laughing further, and upsetting both Shinobi before him.

"Enough talk! Time to die," said Orochimaru, as he brought out Kusanagi, and the Third Hokage brought out Enma the Monkey King to become his staff.

"Bring it!" said Naruto, as the two charged him, and intent on defeating the legacy of the strongest Soul King in all of history.

They would soon realize that battle instincts were indeed in his blood.

 **(With Candice)**

"I just received word from our forces back in Suna that the real Kazekage is dead and the one here is an imposter," said Baki, as he saw the late Kazekage's children look at him with surprise, and saw the Leaf Shinobi suspected it was the work of Orochimaru.

"Inform your forces and pull everyone back," said Candice, as she saw Baki look at her with surprise, and so did everyone else.

"Why are you helping us? Helping Suna?" said Temari, as she saw Candice smirk at her, and it brought chills to her spine.

"Because I know Naruto-sama would want me to help you out. He's just like his Grandfather in regards to being honorable," said Kyuubi seeing Baki nod and instantly got on his radio system to broadcast the news along with the sign to retreat.

 **(Kage's Booth)**

Naruto smirked at the two trying to work together in killing him, but compared to Yoru, and the intense training the young Uzumaki went through in his head to catch up to his body... they didn't stand a chance. Naruto dodged Orochimaru's blade, broke the sword arm, dodged the Sandaime's staff, the hand that shot out of the staff, and did a perfectly executed spin kick to the Sandaime's head sending the old man flying away from him. Orochimaru tried to use his tongue to wrap around the boy's neck like back in the Forest of Death, but the boy grabbed the tongue, and pulled _hard_ with the result being the long muscled appendage being painfully removed from the Sannin's mouth.

Orochimaru scream in pain, as blood left his mouth, making the scream become muffled, and tried to use one handed seals to perform one of his more complex Jutsus right before Naruto punched an arm straight through his stomach. Blood was leaking down the arm of the demon boy, as he felt the Sannin's blood flowing out of his stomach, and Orochimaru trying desperately to breathe.

"Hurts, doesn't it? You maybe able to dish out pain when the need arises, but you cannot take it, and that is your weakness. How does it feel to know you're about to taste death? Me? I've tasted it on several occasions in the past. The people in this village have always tried to kill me, but they failed thanks to the Hokage, and for good reason. If I died, the Shinigami would have become aware of the contract being broken by them, and Kyuubi would be fully free to do whatever it is he wants to this village. Not that it matters now, as the Shinigami has left Kyuubi with me to do as I please, and making things right in the world," said Naruto, as he ripped his arm out of Orochimaru's stomach, and the man's intestinal track.

"No!" said the Sandaime, as he saw his former student fall to the ground dead after losing his internal organs.

"There's one pain in the ass the Shinigami wanted dead now gone. You're going to join him soon _old man_!" said Naruto glaring at the Sandaime, who was doing the same back, and the Hokage charged him.

"You know nothing! All I have done, all that I have lost, and all I have sacrificed was meant to keep the Leaf safe. What do you know of sacrifice you demonic abomination!" said the Sandaime, as he lost many things in life over the years, and many loved ones.

Among them were his two predecessors that once wore the title of Hokage, later it was his wife, then his successor to the title of Hokage Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, and now his favorite former student Orochimaru had been robbed of life. Sure the Sannin had done some evil things, but that didn't mean the man wasn't without a special place in the old man's heart, and deserved _some_ form of forgiveness. Right?

"Me? I don't know about sacrifice? How many times have I been sacrificed for your own gains? How many times was I beaten? How many times was I stabbed by mobs you could have stopped at any time? My security detail when I was a kid _failed_ over _80 percent_ of the time and I was nearly killed by that same detail _50 percent_ of that! You've lied to me about everything just to have me under your thumb. Well now I'm going to _break your thumb_ along with the rest of your old and feeble body!" said Naruto, as he blocked the staff, countered a kick, broke the Third Hokage's leg, knocked the staff away, broke the old man's left shoulder, his jaw, nose, the other leg, and right arm at the elbow nearly ripped off the body from the impact of the new Soul King's strike.

"It was for your own good," said the Sandaime definitely.

"Try telling that to my Father and Mother when you see them. After you die, I dare you to explain it to them after facing the Shinigami's judgment," said Naruto before kicking the Sandaime's head clean off his shoulders.

"Holy shit!" said the female redhead of the Sound Four, as she along with the others saw this had kept the barrier up even after Orochimaru died, and were too shocked to even let it down afterwards.

"Get the fuck out of my sight before I decide to aim my anger at the four of you," said Naruto not wanting to fight pawns of the late Orochimaru right now.

With that said, the barrier around him shattered, and the Sound Four began to flee back to Rice Country to do whatever they felt like doing. However, just as Naruto began to walk away, Jiraiya appeared in front of him with an angry look on his face, and it was one the young King returned.

"You killed the Sandaime Hokage," said Jiraiya having witnessed it the murder with his own eyes.

"According to Grandpa Yoru, I had to on the order of the Shinigami himself. Are you going to tell me I should defy the Shinigami for something that was the Sandaime's fault just like the village is at fault regarding the contract my Father made with the deity?" said Naruto seeing Jiraiya's eyes widen slightly knowing what he was referring to in regards to the Death God.

"Even still, the village will seek to punish you, and nothing said can change that," said Jiraiya, as the two were soon surrounded by ANBU, and Naruto just smirked.

"Nothing? Are you sure? Maybe you'd like to contact my Godmother. I'm pretty sure she'd _love_ to hear how you and the Sandaime screwed her over by lying about me being dead. That her Godson, who was entrusted by the wishes of my Mother to raise me in the off chance _you_ couldn't, and that the village broke the contract the Yondaime made with the Shinigami regarding Kyuubi's sealing. Did you ever wonder what the afterlife awaits for someone, who has earned the wrath of the Shinigami, and breaks a contract with him? Because that's what the Sandaime, you, and the rest of the people that went against my Father's dying wish did after he sealed her into my body. Perhaps you'd like to die now with the rest of the filth in the village in order to face his judgment _and_ my parents for your pathetic _arrogance_!" said Naruto, as he saw Jiraiya sweating now, and the boy knew the Sannin didn't want that.

"Everyone back away. Now!" said Jiraiya, as he motioned for the ANBU to step away from Naruto, and the elite Shinobi were surprised by this.

"Jiraiya-sama, you can't be serious! This demon has to pay for killing the Sandaime!" said the ANBU Captain before Candice herself appeared with _**Hirenkyaku**_ beside Naruto and then whispered something into his ear.

"Do as I say! I am the strongest Shinobi now currently in the village and my order will be obeyed until an official Hokage has been decreed," said Jiraiya, as he saw Naruto still grinning at him, and it sickened the Sannin greatly.

"Smart move. Though you are not the strongest Shinobi in the village. I am," said Naruto, as he grinned at Jiraiya once more, and then walked away from the man to find a place to relax.

"This isn't over Naruto. You will have to be punished for this act," said Jiraiya making Naruto laugh like it was a joke.

"Just try. It will only bring you closer to the Death God's doorstep," said Naruto, as he along with Candice were instantly gone from his sight, and deep down... Jiraiya knew the boy was right.

 _'Damn it,'_ thought Jiraiya knowing that he'd have to tell the Fire Daimyo what happened regarding the Sandaime's death.

 **Finished**

 **1)The three energies are as followes:**

 **Chakra – White with blue tints**

 **Reiatsu – Blue like Starrk's but it can change with Naruto's mood or thought**

 **Ki – It looks like Jiren's when he releases his true power.**

 **2)Naruto has three scars one on his right shoulder(Like the one Meliodas has after fighting Gilthunder) The one on his chest is Grimmjow's scar, and the one on the left side of his throat is the same as Ban's.**

 **3)Yoru is an OC Character with the title of Soul King.**


	2. Character Information

Name: Uzumaki Namikaze 'Reiō' Naruto

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 74 kg (163 Ibs)

Gender: Male

Race: Half-Angel, Half-Devil, Quincy, Vasto Lorde Hollow, Shinigami, God, Saiyan, Kitsune Demon, Transcendent, Shapeshifter

Appearance: Slicked back black hair with blue and white tints, right eye is electric blue and the left one is blood red with slit pupils.

Outfit: White Shihakusho, hakama, black cloth belt and black boots.

Power Level: Juubi, Yhwach and Aizen.

 **Warning:** Massive Harem, Submissive Woman, Mind Control, Vulgar Language, Some Violence,

 **Harem:** Kushina, Tsume, Yoshino, Tenten, Ryuuzetsu, Pakura, Temari, Ameyuri, Mei, Karui, Mabui, Samui and more…

 **Powers and Abilities:**

 **Genius Intellect:** Arguably, the most fearsome trait of Naruto is his tremendous intellect. He is well-versed in the history, strategy, and tactics of different dimension, and is privy to knowledge unknown to many. He has created many useful accessories which he distributed to many realms. In the past, he was capable of joining any dimension and integrating into the more important's people lives.

 **Master Manipulator:** Naruto has proven himself very crafty and a cunning man since he ascended to his position of Soul King. He can deceive, manipulate or lead others around him in different ways for a variety of purposes. He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them. He can formulate well thought out plans several steps ahead of others, some of which have a long term in mind. One of his plans involved making one of the enemies, that wanted to dethrone him where he led him like a piece on a chessboard.

 **Master Strategist & Tactician:** Naruto has proven himself to be a masterful and flexible tactician, adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not planning out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies, and creates strategies to achieve victory. Despite viewing his power as worlds beyond others, Naruto is highly cautious in battle, placing special protections on himself so as to leave no blind spots.

 **Kidō Master:** Naruto has immense proficiency in using Kidō spells. He is well-versed in a variety of Kidō types and skilled enough to use even high level Kidō without the use of their incantation, such as Hadō #90 to disable or kill his opponents, even then this Kidō was at its fullest. Even before becoming a Soul King he could use Kidō of his own design, or modifying already existing Kidō.

 **Shunpo Master:** Naruto is so fast, opponents commonly cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place. Naruto can easily outmaneuver the fastest of opponents, to the point where he could casually lay a hand on Kage-level opponent's chest and still dodge a point-blank attack. Naruto can dodge simultaneous attacks at close-range and evade Kage-level techniques, even when being attacked from behind.

 **Master Swordsman:** Naruto is a highly skilled swordsman, with his skill supplemented by his enormous physical strength. He can perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes and cut through very sturdy targets. He can easily go toe-to-toe or even defeat one or more shinobi from **Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū**.

 **Hand-to-Hand Master Combatant:** While preferring to finish his fights quickly with his Zanpakutō, Kidō or Jutsu, Naruto is an extremely capable unarmed fighter. Repeatedly, Naruto has caught his opponent's weapons with a single bare hand. While fighting offensively, he exhibits tremendous agility, dexterity and strength, combining both sword and barehanded skills to simultaneously strike with his sword and kick opponents with great force.

 **Immeasurable Reiatsu:** Even by captain standards, Naruto possesses a tremendous amount of Reiryoku. Naruto can manifest his reiatsu as a pillar or a huge tiger. He can freeze his opponents without any effort, or crush them with the pressure coming along when he releases his reiatsu. He can use it in conjunction with his sword by sending arcs of reiatsu by swinging his zanpakutō. His reiatsu is normally blue, but it can change colors depending on his mood, or he can change the color himself with a thought.

 **Masterful Reiatsu Control:** Many god themselves stated that Naruto's mere presence is monstrously overwhelming. He has such powerful presence that when if he would walk into a room full of gods, any noise would stop and all attention would be on Naruto himself. Naruto displays ability to destroy a weaker human being completely, should he lose control of his reiatsu. He can focus his Reiatsu to break through dense barriers that are permeated with Reishi. He can completely suppress his reiatsu to hide his presence.

 **Immense Strength:** Naruto is strong enough to stop the blade of shinigami captain's Bankai with just one index finger and almost cut him in half with a single sword strike. He can throw his opponents through mountain or buildings on several occasions. His strength along with his taijutsu skill he can easily cripple or kill his opponents with hand-to-hand combat alone.

 **Immortality:** Naruto after ascending to his throne as Soul King, he gained immortality causing him to lose any fear of dying.

 **Master Marksman:** He is extremely skilled with his pistols, Ebony & Ivory. He is capable of channeling his Reiatsu, Ki or Chakra through them. He is able to continuously fire _**Cero's**_ or their variations with utmost precision.

 **Sonido Master:** Naruto can move at speed rarely seen, he can flash around his opponents, travel great distances in minutes. With his _**Gemelos Sonido**_ he can create clones by adding a couple more steps when performing _**Sonido.**_

 _ **Descorrer (**_ _ **解空**_ _ **(**_ _ **デスコレール**_ _ **), Desukorēru; Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening", Japanese for "Loosed Void"):**_ A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. Naruto took this technique to a higher level, where he can open a Garganta to another dimension without concentrating.

 _ **Cero:**_ His _**Cero**_ is scarlet in color. While a standard ability for Hollow, Naruto's abilities with it are very unique. As noted by Kami herself, unlike other hollow, he can apparently fire a _**Cero**_ without a "fighting pose", meaning he can fire it without any warning from body gestures. Naruto can charge and fire it almost immediately, leaving even less time for his target to react. He can fire his Cero from various points on his body, such as from either hand, his chin, and his chest.

 **Highly Perceptive Combatant:** Naruto is very detail-oriented when it comes to fighting. He notices his opponent's mannerisms, and discerns the reasons behind those actions and the weaknesses and strengths of his opponent. He can look at unfamiliar attacks and figure out how they work by just viewing them once.

 _ **Bala:**_ This technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet from their fist. Naruto's Bala is red, and is powerful enough to blast a huge hole into two seated Shinigami.

 _ **Hierro:**_ The hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. Naruto's skin is highly durable, even by Arrancar standards. He can deflect attacks of enormous power barehanded. During one of his spars with Kami he took a slash from a sword made of light, without getting a single scratch, proving how durable it was.

 _ **Pesquisa:**_ The Arrancar ability to sense spiritual energy. While any Arrancar can learn it, Naruto possesses extraordinary skill with it. From a single glance at his opponent, Naruto can immediately determine how powerful his opponent is. He can comprehend the flow and concentration of the person's energy, instantly noticing if there is anything wrong with his opponent or if his opponent is hiding his power.

 **High-Speed Regeneration:** Despite having great speed, durability, and attack power, Naruto's greatest strength lies in his regenerative power. He can regenerate any part of his body with it taking no more than a second. Most arrancar exchanged this ability for more brutal power.

 _ **Cero Oscuras (**_ _ **黒虚閃**_ _ **(**_ _ **セロ・オスキュラス**_ _ **), sero osukyurasu; Spanish for "Dark Zero", Japanese for "Black Hollow Flash"):**_ It is a black Cero with a blue outline, which is more powerful than a standard _**Cero**_ while being weaker than _**Gran Rey Cero,**_ its power varies depending on how much reiatsu he uses to charge it.

 _ **Gran Rey Cero:**_ He is able to use this Espada-exclusive _**Cero**_ variant, which produces a much larger and more powerful version of the normal _**Cero**_. This _**Cero**_ is strong enough to potentially cause great damage to building you're in, itself. For this reason, Naruto decided to make sure to use it only when fighting outside. In order to fire it, Naruto must mix his blood with the Cero as a catalyst. Naruto's _**Gran Rey Cero**_ is colored electric blue.

 **Enhanced Durability:** Naruto has proven himself to be a very durable fighter, as he was once stabbed by Kami and there was no reaction to show that he felt it or was in any way affected by it. Even when covered in gashes Naruto is capable of fighting on a level not many could reach.

 _ **The Almighty (**_ _ **全知全能**_ _ **(**_ _ **ジ・オールマイティ**_ _ **), Ji Ōrumaiti; Japanese for "All-Knowing"):**_ When Naruto activates The Almighty, his eyes start to glow. This ability allows Naruto to see and change future. He can see everything from the present moment to far-flung future. He can "know" everything which lies within that gaze. Rather than seeing a linear future, Naruto observes all possible futures at once like countless grains of sand in the wind, and can thus act accordingly using the knowledge he has gained to anticipate and counter his opponents. **Future Modification:** Naruto states that the true power of The Almighty is the ability to transform the future. He utilizes this power by setting up traps where he knows his opponents will be and attacking them before they can even begin their own attacks. He can also maneuver around any defense and countermeasure they use to protect themselves in order to facilitate his attacks.

 _ **Concussive Force:**_ Naruto can fire blasts of force powerful enough to send combatants as powerful as Kage-level opponents flying.

 **Consumption:** Naruto can consume other beings via physical contact, including higher beings and in doing so, absorbs their powers and energy, and can contain their great essence within his body, making their power his own. The process can vary in length, being instant with those lower in power than him and taking longer for more powerful beings.

 _ **Reishi Manipulation:**_ As a Quincy, Naruto primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. Naruto can collect Reishi and solidify it at will. He created an intricate throne, which he later deconstructed with ease.

 **Hirenkyaku Master:** After destroying one of the hideout of his rival for the title of Soul King, Naruto moved a great distance and appeared behind his rival without being noticed.

 _ **Blut (**_ _ **血装**_ _ **(**_ _ **ブルート**_ _ **), Burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"):**_ An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman offensive and defensive capabilities, generated by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. The independent forms for attack and defense cannot be employed simultaneously

 _ **Blut Vene (**_ _ **静血装**_ _ **(**_ _ **ブルート・ヴェーネ**_ _ **), Burūto Vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"):**_ With his Blut Vene active, Naruto can withstand enormous explosions without sustaining an injury.

 **-** _ **Blut Vene Anhaben (**_ _ **外殻静血装**_ _ **(**_ _ **ブルート・ヴェーネ・アンハーベン**_ _ **), Burūto Vēne Anhāben; German for "Wearing the Blood Vein", Japanese for "Shell of Stilled Blood Guise"):**_ Naruto extends his Blut Vene outside of his body to create a forcefield that blocks incoming attacks. It can easily block mid-level Kidō spells, such as _**Bakudō #62. Hyapporankan**_ , even when employed by a member of the Royal Guard. The forcefield consumes everything around it, including living beings, in order to maintain itself. When activated, it creates the Blut Vene vein pattern on the surface of whatever it attempts to consume.

 _ **Blut Arterie (**_ _ **動血装**_ _ **(**_ _ **ブルート・アルテリエ**_ _ **), Burūto Aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"; Viz "Active Blood Dress"):**_ The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. With this Naruto can harm the toughest of opponents bare-handed without any effort.

 _ **Ransōtengai (**_ _ **乱装天傀**_ _ **, Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit; Viz "Disheveled Paradise Puppet"):**_ This is a high level technique that allows the user to control their or their opponents body parts using strings of spirit energy controlled by their brain, forming lines or strings out of Reishi. By using this technique, the user can control their body as one would a puppet, allowing them to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs, or any other force that would impede normal movement.

 **Energy Manipulation:** After becoming the Soul King, Naruto can summon thick black energy which he can manipulate as he pleases, both for offense and defense.

 _ **Barrier Generation:**_ After becoming the Soul King, Naruto can create an enormous black barrier over an area by merely unleashing 'darkness' from his fingertip. He can target an area hundreds of miles away from him, and the barrier is large enough to cover the entire Seireitei. However, the barrier can be cracked by attacks of extreme power (such as a _**Hadō #90. Kurohitsugi**_ ), and because of its sheer density, it will collapse in on itself if such a crack is targeted with concentrated Reiatsu.

 _ **Eyeball Creatures:**_ After becoming the Soul King, Naruto gains access to the unrestrained power of the with the title of Soul King, which manifests itself in the form of masses of tiny, black, baby-like, single-eyeballed creatures that swarm from Naruto himself. These creatures do not appear to possess sentience, but will actively and only target the enemies of the Soul King, ignoring other nearby spiritual beings in the process. When attacking enemies, the creatures will swarm them in droves and attempt to devour them. However, though they are resistant to physical attacks, the creatures are easily crushed by intense Reiatsu and can be obliterated entirely by high-level Hadō spells. Naruto decides not to use them, as he prefers fighting his battles by himself. Naruto uses them only against _'weakling'_ and _'annoyances'._

 _ **Legilimency:**_ It's the act of navigating through the many layers of a person's mind and correctly interpreting one's findings. A person who practises this art is known as a Legilimens. Many might call this "mind-reading," but practitioners disdain the term as naive. The opposite of Legilimency is Occlumency, which may be used to shield one's mind from the invasion and influence of a Legilimens.

 _ **Occlumency:**_ The act of closing one's mind against Legilimency. It can prevent a Legilimens from accessing one's thoughts and feelings, or influencing them. A person who practises this art is known as an Occlumens.

 _ **Flight:**_ The ability to take flight through the manipulation of ki. Combined with his ability to survive the vacuum of space and his tremendous speed, Naruto's flight leaves any spaceship useless to travel from one planet to another.

 _ **Ki Blast:**_ The most basic form of energy attacks.

 _ **Ki Sense:**_ The ability to sense ki and power levels.

 _ **Kiai:**_ A burst of ki used to repel targets. Naruto's usage of this was strong enough to effortless repel extremely strong opponents.

 _ **Power Impact:**_ One of Naruto's signature move, Naruto fires a black ki blast with purple edges in the form of a fireball. It starts out relatively small but expands massively upon impact. He also has an orb variant of the attack where he uses it to surround his opponent within a sphere of ki, electrifying him before it detonates. While powered up greatly he can fire it like a normal ki blast but then it increases in size massively.

 _ **Energy Punch:**_ Naruto charges his fists with black-purple ki and launches powerful punches. These are simply Naruto's punches turned into long-range attacks by sending them as a beam.

 _ **Energy Barrier:**_ Naruto's _ki_ is so powerful enough to serve as a barrier against weaker opponents. Upon releasing his full power this barrier will become strong enough to stop even the strongest of opponents.

 _ **Invisible Eye Blast:**_ Naruto's ki is so intense, that even by releasing it through his glare, he can unleash a force blast able to repel all but the strongest of enemy attacks.

 _ **Invisible Strikes:**_ Naruto is capable of moving at extreme speeds, which allows him to launch a barrage of powerful punches in an instant. He can also use this attack by simply glaring at his opponent. When he does this, Jiren moves so fast that from other's perspectives, he doesn't seem to be moving at all.

 _ **Power Up:**_ Naruto has the ability to increase his combat abilities by focusing his ki. His control over it is also remarkably high, able to summon tremendous amounts instantly and with no visible effort. Once unleashing the true force of his power, Naruto's body admits a black aura mixed with purple.

 **Super Saiyan State and Above:** A state that Naruto can access at will, multiplying his power level several times. There are three regular forms and two special he can use thanks to being a god.

 **Ultra Instinct:** Naruto cannot access this form at will, being capable of using it only when in a tough battle at random, this state enables Naruto to process information far quicker and efficiently to learn, react and adapt to all he experiences. Naruto is constantly evolving in this state, and his attacks keep getting noticeably quicker, sharper and heavier with every skirmish.

 _ **Chakra:**_ Naruto has huge reserves fo Chakra, which is by many described as _'evil'_ and _'dark',_ he has great chakra control thanks to which he can use jutsus with no hand-seals, one hand-seal, or less hand-seals than normally needed. Naruto's capable of using all of Nature Transformation including Katon, Doton, Raiton, Futon, Suiton, as well as using all of elemental bloodlines masterfully.

 **Bukijutsu Master:** Naruto is capable of using many different weapons masterfully, he prefers using swords but he is extremely skilled in using scythes, shuriken, kunai, kusarigama as well as gunbai. Those are some of his favourite weapons, but he isn't limited to them.

 **Sharingan:** Naruto awakened his sharingan in early years, mastering it quickly and attaining all 3 tomoes. Naruto with a simple glance could place his target in a intricate illusion, or he could do it by pointing his finger at the target or by hand gesture. He can cast double or triple-layered illusions. He could paralyse opponents in just a single moment. His eyes are one of the only choku-tomoe sharingan ever born.

 **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan:** Naruto is capable of using every Mangekyo technique. Naruto's _**Susanoo**_ is white with blue aura around it, he's capable of manifesting more than one weapon: swords that can be thrown and controlled remotely, a drill-like spear capable of spinning to add more piercing power, and lastly he can manifest a crossbow and arrows to shot with utmost precision and extreme speed. His _**Tsukuyomi**_ is better, as he is capable of keeping it for not 72 hours but for 144 hours doubling the usual time one can maintain this illusion for. _**Amaterasu,**_ Naruto is capable of shaping and manipulating these black flames any way he can, which he named _**Enton. Kamui**_ , which allows him to travel between Elemental Nations and his Kamui Dimension. _ **Kotoamatsukami**_ is a genjutsu that allows the user to manipulate his target by planting false experiences, making it seem as if they were doing things of there own free will.

 **Taka no Me(Hawk's Eye):** This eye gives Naruto a near 360º diameter field of vision, with no blind spots. With it Naruto can see up to 50 kilometres away, see through any solid object or obstruction and likewise remains unaffected by blinding interferences. It allows the user to see chakra to a higher deegre than the **Sharingan,** such as identifying where a person's chakra signature originates from. It can discern certain types of clones from the real person. Its ability to see chakra is acute enough to see the chakra pathway and 361 tenketsu that run along it. Naruto is able to use this eye in conjunction with taijutsu style that allows him to either seal or forcibly open them, thus giving him complete control over their opponent's chakra.

 **Rinnegan:** It grants Naruto a variety of abilities, the most notable being the ability to use _**Six Paths**_ as well seeing as the ability to see the chakra flow within the body and the activated tenketsu of the _**Eight Gates.**_

 **Kotei no Me(Emperor's Eye):** Are eyes with the observational ability to accurately predict the future. The user has the ability to predict the movements of his opponents. The Emperor Eye enables its user to see another person's body with extreme detail, such as breathing, muscle movements or muscle contractions, body tension, rhythm, sweat, etc. allowing the user to predict future movements. Naruto has this eye activated all the time unless he uses another Dōjutsu, his slit pupils are the effect of Emperor's Eye.

 **Shapeshifter:** Naruto is capable of changing his form into anything be it a different appearance or a huge animal.

 **Several Summoning Contracts:** All cat species, Monkeys, Hawks, Snakes, Hydras, and more, Naruto is capable of summoning many different species of animals.


	3. Chapter 2 - Sannin Hunting

**Story Start**

It was about a week after the invasion before the Fire Daimyo came to the Leaf, his army of samurai right behind him, and meeting with Jiraiya along with the three governing bodies of Konoha. The man had heard many rumors during the week about the Leaf, but they seemed so absurd, and was finding them difficult to be true.

The descendant of a Soul King? Contracts with the Shinigami? Something about the Kyuubi being connected to the two? Where did it end?

"Welcome Daimyo-sama. I trust the trip here was pleasant?" said Jiraiya seriously though decided a little small talk with the Feudal Lord couldn't hurt.

"It was pleasant enough given the news that's reached my ears. You, the Councils, and the Clan Heads have a lot of explaining to do Jiraiya-san. I also want to speak to the Son of the Yondaime, who if the rumors about him are true, is the descendant of a Soul King from the God Realm, and was the vessel of Kyuubi," said the Fire Daimyo, as he saw Jiraiya flinch, and knew that the rumor about that was indeed true.

"Of course sir. I'll have an ANBU request his presence before you before the meeting starts," said Jiraiya seeing the Fire Daimyo raise an eyebrow at him.

"One of the same ANBU, who I believe have _failed deliberately_ in protecting him when he was younger, and helped in his mistreatment? I think not. One of _my_ aides will seek him out," said the Fire Daimyo, as he motioned for one of his heads to find Naruto, and a look telling the man to be respectful.

"But your aide respectfully doesn't know where to find him," said Jiraiya, as he saw the Fire Daimyo smirk, and look at the Sannin like he had an ace of his sleeve.

"My aide is also an expert tracker, who was trained by his Father, and former Hunter Nin born from this very village. The man can find anyone I wish. Besides, given the general description of him after his transformation... he shouldn't be hard to find," said the Fire Daimyo having heard of the description of what Naruto looked like and knew it wouldn't be long before his aide found the boy.

 **(With Naruto)**

The Uzumaki, now _Namikaze_ boy was currently at a training ground sparring with a few Shadow Clones, and being watched by the Candice. He was now dressed in simply black shirt with Uzumaki swirls on sleeves, he has knee-length jeans with black belt with a silver square buckle with an 'A' letter engraved on it , on his feet were simply martial arts shoes. It wasn't like there was anything else he could do on account of people avoiding him and Candice for being who they were. Even most of the other Rookie Nine, plus Gai's team were hesitant to go near him now, as they feared for what Naruto, or even Candice in his name would do. The only fraction of the group willing to go near him was Hinata, Shino, and Lee though Naruto had to visit the latter of the three in the hospital on account of the bowl haircut boy's injuries. The only other person to meet Naruto was Hanabi, Hinata's little sister. She was 12-year old and already a genin, Hinata didn't like her sister having any contact with her crush.

"You can come out now," said Naruto looking at the trees and saw a regal yet strong looking individual wearing the seal of the Fire Daimyo on his shoulder come forward before kneeling a few feet away.

"Namikaze-sama, it is the respected wish of the Fire Daimyo that you speak to him in regards to a meeting coming up with the governing bodies of Konoha, Jiraiya, and of course Fire Daimyo himself," said the Feudal Lord's aide.

"Am I to be brought up on charges?" said Naruto seeing the aide shake his head no.

"Not to my knowledge. The Fire Daimyo only wishes to speak to you during the meeting. Nothing more," said the aide and saw Naruto nod before motioning for Candice to follow.

"Tell the Fire Daimyo I'll see him there. Just need to take a shower. Wouldn't want to meet the man without being dressed for the occasion," said Naruto, as he saw the aide nod, and then leave to inform his Master.

"You really want to have a meeting with him? For all we know, he allowed your abuse to happen, and is trying to cover his ass," said Candice, showing her dislike of politics

"If the Fire Daimyo is involved, then there is no better time to kill him?" said Naruto simply.

 **(Hokage Tower-Meeting Room)**

"Daimyo-sama, I must respectfully protest this demonic abomination attending this meeting, and even more so with his demonic servant," said a Civilian Councilman, as he glared at Naruto, and Candice hoping the Fire Daimyo would kick the two out.

"I asked for the young Namikaze Clan Heir to join us. If he chooses to bring his servant with him, then that it is his choice, and I will not oppose her joining us," said the Fire Daimyo with the Councilman grinding his teeth in ager.

"He killed the Sandaime Hokage! My old teammate needs to be avenged and this monster has to be killed for his actions," said Koharu, as she saw Naruto scoff at her statement, and Candice smirking.

"Considering how the _Sandaime_ along with most of the village broke their side of the contract regarding Kyuubi's imprisonment in my body, I think the one needing to do the avenging would be _me_ , and I'm not afraid to resurrect and let a certain Fox King have a little fun too." said Naruto, as he loved seeing the people before him tensing, and paling in fear of fighting Kyuubi again along with himself.

"We are above the Shinigami! We are above the laws of such a God!" said Homura, as he stood up from his chair defiantly, and many on the Civilian Council were slamming their fists down approvingly.

"Such arrogance. Perhaps you along with the rest of the Civilian Council would like to fight me one on one?" said Naruto seeing the proud members of the Councils become silent and made the boy smirk.

 _'That shut them up,'_ thought Candice, as she saw her Master let out another chuckle, and lean back in his chair like it was his throne.

"I thought so. You speak of power, but you have none, and you think this village cannot be destroyed because it has won so many battles in the past. Unfortunately, your victories have only made you arrogant, weak, and making you the target of other Shinobi villages that want to see you humbled if not destroyed," said Naruto hearing the protests from the group and they were silenced by the Fire Daimyo raising his hand to silence them.

"What do you suggest young Namikaze?" said the Fire Daimyo, as he saw the Councils protest this, and were again silenced only this time by a glare from Candice.

"Me? I'm not ready to lead the village. Not yet anyway. However, considering the state of things in the village is the fault of the Sandaime, I suggest a Hokage be appointed, who is not tied down to the old traditional ways, can keep the Councils in check, and see things from a much _larger_ point of view," said Naruto seeing the Councils become nervous and Danzo not liking it one bit.

"Who would such a person be that even _you_ can trust?" said the Fire Daimyo knowing right now almost everyone in the village was on not so friendly terms with Naruto.

"My Godmother. Senju Tsunade," said Naruto seeing the Councils explode in anger and knew they would hate his choice.

"Out of the question! She is a drunk. A gambler! She abandoned the village all these years and I highly doubt the woman will come back just for _him_!" said Danzo seeing Naruto looking back at him with narrowed eyes and challenging the crippled cane walking man to do something.

"Tsunade only left because a certain dead Hokage and her former teammate of a Sannin lied about me being dead. I am the last thing she has to family right now and can keep her anchored in the Leaf. She is the best medic in the Elemental Countries _regardless_ of her vices and I think its high time my Godmother came back to the village to fix this broken thing its become. One that I don't need to remind you all her Grandfather and Uncle helped create years ago. To not even consider appointing Tsunade for the title of Hokage of the Leaf would be considered an insult," said Naruto grinning at playing his trump card, and saw many of the Councils fidgeting slightly knowing that was true with the insult possibly causing the woman to reconsider her loyalty to Konoha.

"Unfortunately, Senju Tsunade is hard to reach, if at all right now, and someone else closer to home should be appointed. Someone like... myself," said Danzo hoping the Fire Daimyo would consider that fact.

"You? Please! You're a year older then the Sandaime Hokage. The sight of you will only make the Leaf's enemies double in number," said Naruto seeing the war hawk narrow his eye at him.

"Naruto-sama, I sense something behind the man's covered eye. I think... he might have a Sharingan underneath it," said Candice in a whispered voice making Naruto narrow his eyes at Danzo.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Namikaze-san on this Danzo. Tsunade is much younger and her medical skills would help the Leaf immensely in refining the hospital along with the staff," said the Fire Daimyo, as he saw the man looking unhappy, and it made Naruto smile further.

"Even if you could appoint Tsunade as the Hokage, you would have to find her first, and that in itself is troublesome," said Nara Shikaku getting elbowed by Inoichi to shut up.

"If I could bring her back, would you appoint my Godmother the title of Hokage?" said Naruto, as he saw everyone looking at him now, and getting everyone's attention.

"I suppose. She would have to agree to it of course," said the Fire Daimyo, as he knew the woman wasn't very fond of the title, which made him surprised originally that Naruto would request Tsunade for the position, and even offering to bring her back.

"You leave that to me," said Naruto grinning a devilish grin.

"Very well. As of now since this mission is of high importance, I am giving you the rank of Chuunin, and appointing you to find the last Sannin to bring back to the Leaf. Until Tsunade returns to Konoha, if at all to be appointed the title of Hokage, I will temporarily stay here to handle this village's affairs myself, and assign _you_ Jiraiya to assist Naruto in finding Tsunade," said the Fire Daimyo seeing Jiraiya going pale with fear knowing that finding Tsunade was like a rabbit trying to find a hungry wolf.

"I'll need the help of some good trackers. I have two in mind that I can trust," said Naruto seeing the Fire Daimyo think about it for a second before nodding.

"Very well. You have several days to prepare for this mission, just let me have the names of the people you want, and I'll make it official," said the Fire Daimyo with his words effectively ending this meeting.

"I'll let them know and find out if they're interested," said Naruto leaving with Candice to find his potential teammates.

 **(With Team 8-Sometime Later)**

"That's enough training for one day," said Kurenai, as she had her team working up a sweat in today's training, and decided to give them a descent break.

"Come on Kurenai-sensei. I have to get stronger!" said Kiba, as he was still kicking himself for losing in the Preliminaries against Naruto, and that he got to avenge Hinata's honor.

"You will Kiba, but there is no real rush, as the next Chuunin Exams are pretty far away at this point, and rushing things won't help," said Kurenai, as she counted her blessings over the fact Naruto hadn't transformed into his new form when fighting Kiba, and put the Inuzuka in the hospital.

"Well said," said Naruto appearing behind the Jounin and saw one of the people he needed for his upcoming mission.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" said Kiba, as he saw Hinata blushing at the sight of the Namikaze's muscles, and growled at the fact his female teammate never looked at him the same way.

Even Kurenai had a blush on her face! How unfair was that?

"Simple. I need Shino-san to join me on a mission approved by the Fire Daimyo himself. We're going to track down Senju Tsunade to become the next Hokage with the help of _Jiraiya_ _of the Sannin_ ," said Naruto with Jiraiya's name spoken with clear disgust.

"Senju Tsunade is one of the three Sannin. Her medical skills and knowledge are known throughout the Elemental Countries," said Shino seeing Naruto nod in agreement.

"She's also my Godmother. That aside, the line of potential candidates for being Hokage is short, and there is no telling who the Fire Daimyo may choose for the position. That old teme Danzo wants it badly from what I could see," said Naruto, as he saw Kurenai raise an eyebrow at that, but she didn't disagree knowing the old war hawk had quite the rivalry with the Sandaime Hokage for the position.

"When to do we leave for the mission?" said Shino while Kiba was now complaining about not being on this mission.

"In the next few days so get packed for the long trip. Tsunade has been dodging creditors since before we were born and won't be tracked easily. Be sure to bring you're A game," said Naruto seeing Shino nod and leave to prepare. Naruto then disappeared in blazingly fast _**Shunpo**_.

 **(Hyuga Compound)**

Appearing in the training ground where his target was, Naruto looked around before he located Hanabi training her _**Jyuken.**_ Hanabi was a 12-year old girl with dark-brown hair with short bangs in the front reaching her face to frame her chin, while the rest of her hair which she keeps in a ponytail and reaches her shins. She wears a yellow kimono blouse, a traditional long red skirt held in place by a simple white obi.

"Hanabi-chan!" Naruto said loud enough to gain her attention, when she turned to him, he continued "I wanted to ask you if you want to go on a mission with me to get, Tsunade?" he asked not bothering to hide his smile at her enthusiastic response.

 **(Tanzaku City-2 Weeks Later)**

"You're sure the information was accurate?" said Naruto, as he along with Candice, Shino, and Hanabi were behind Jiraiya on a hill looking at the city below them.

"What? You're doubting my spy network now too?" said Jiraiya though the look from Naruto told the Sannin the boy doubted a lot of things about him.

"No. Just your competence in managing it to provide you with _accurate_ information since we've been bouncing from place to place to this one," said Naruto before looking at Shino and made a head motion to let loose some bugs to scout the city.

 _'Smart ass brat,'_ thought Jiraiya, as he scowled at his Godson, and looked away from him.

"While Shino's bugs cover far and wide we will cover the near and close by ourselves to make finding Tsunade easier," said Naruto as he moved his purple fang-like necklace under his shirt.

As the group walked through the city, many were giving Naruto looks, though the ladies seemed to give him ones with lust in their eyes, and couldn't stop ogling his obviously muscular frame. Many of the guys thought the kid was on steroids or something since they felt there was no way Naruto could have all those muscles _naturally_. Hanabi glared at the woman, telling them all to back off, and stay away from _her_ Naruto-kun unless they wanted to face the wrath of a Hyuuga Main family member. Incidentally, Candice was feeling the same way for some reason, as she stayed close to Naruto, and gave a minor snarl when seeing some girl bat her eyelashes at the "Grandson" of Yoru.

"I think I've found her," said Shino stopping suddenly after one of his flies landed on his shoulder.

"Where?" said Naruto looking back at his logical friend.

"Two blocks from us at the bar. A woman with large chakra levels is there drinking sake with another, who is estimated to be Jounin level, and is holding a very...well cleaned pig," said Shino not understanding how a pig could be so...clean.

"That sounds like Tsunade and her assistant Shizune. As for the clean pig, it can only be Tsunade's faithful pampered pig Tonton," said Jiraiya confidently.

"When we get near, I want you to use your Byakugan to confirm it Hanabi-chan, and see if it is the person we seek," said Naruto wanting to be absolutely sure it was Tsunade and not a bunch of Missing Nin trying to hide under a henge.

Making their way to the bar, Hanabi did indeed confirm it was Tsunade, Shizune, and the pet pig Tonton in the bar. Knowing the appearance of four Leaf Shinobi would spook his old teammate, Jiraiya has Shino, and Hanabi stay outside to watch the exits in case the female Sannin tried to run. As for Jiraiya, he along with Naruto entered the bar while Candice would take a seat at a table near them to keep an eye out inside the place, and the Toad Sannin walked up to Tsunade with hearty laugh with a side of cheer.

Something that could have made children cry if they were in sight of it.

"Tsunade-hime! Its good to see you," said Jiraiya in a boastful tone and saw the woman tense at the sight of him.

"Jiraiya you baka pervert, what the Hell are you doing here?" said Tsunade, as she saw the man sit down, and then the kid next to him do the same.

To her credit, Tsunade did blush slightly at the sight of the kid's physic he was sporting behind the shirt, and Shizune was now cherry red in the face.

"What? An old teammate can't come into a bar, expecting to have a drink, and not find his long lost teammate sitting in the same bar doing the same. Maybe its Fate we meet at last for the date I've always wanted?" said Jiraiya, who heard a growl from Naruto at the mention of the word "Fate", and knew it reminded the Namikaze of Neji in their fight.

"Considering how its _you_ , I don't believe in Fate, and there is no chance in Hell I'm going on a date with a self-proclaimed Super Pervert! I have standards," said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya's smile lessen and turned to the boy next to him.

"Yeah well, you can't say I didn't try, and sweep you off your feet," said Jiraiya, who got an elbow to the ribs from Naruto, and it was telling him to focus on the mission.

"Who's the gaki? Another apprentice? I thought you swore on Minato's grave never to take another after what happened with Kyuubi?" said Tsunade seeing the boy eyeing Jiraiya with anger now and the Toad Sannin was looking uneasy due to the question.

"Yeah well... _something_ has come up back home that made me change my mind and it involves you too," said Jiraiya, as he got another elbow to the ribs, and a growl from Naruto to drop the cryptic talk.

"Something?" said Tsunade skeptically, as she heard the elbow hit ribs, and the ribs of her former teammate cracking in several places.

"More like someone. Me," said Naruto seeing Tsunade now focus her full attention on him.

"And you are?" said Tsunade waiting for a name to identify him for her mind.

"Naruto. _Namikaze_ Naruto. I'm your Godson. I'm also the killer of the Sandaime Hokage _and_ Orochimaru," said Naruto seeing Tsunade drop the sake' cup in her hands and heard the gasp from Shizune.

"What did you just say?" said Tsunade not fully understanding what the boy just said.

"Again, I said I'm your Godson, _and_ I killed two people you personally know. The Third Hokage, who was once your Jounin sensei, and Orochimaru of the Sannin your former teammate," said Naruto casually seeing Tsunade look at Jiraiya for confirmation and the Toad Sannin grimily nodded at this news.

"Why? Why did you kill them?" said Tsunade, as she gave Naruto a cold glaring look, and was surprised it didn't faze the boy in the slightest.

"What do you know of the contract the Yondaime made with the Shinigami to seal up Kyuubi into my body?" said Naruto before explaining everything to Tsunade about what the Third did, the lies, the beatings, and the neglect that came with his life.

That Jiraiya had helped the Sandaime lie to her about him being dead after the sealing so Tsunade wouldn't return to the Leaf to raise her Godson and that the Shinigami wished the old man dead. Killing Orochimaru too was a bonus at the time since the Sannin had long overstayed his welcome in the land of the living and had to die too before the day was over.

"Let me get this straight! My sensei _lied_ to me about your existence, my baka teammate here _helped_ , and violated the contract the Yondaime setup when sealing Kyuubi into your body? Is that everything in a nutshell on why you killed him?" said Tsunade seeing the boy nod.

"Yeah. They both robbed you of being a surrogate Mother to me just as they my life of having a childhood worthy having," said Naruto seeing Tsunade glaring at Jiraiya's frightened form.

"You knew I'd protect him from those bakas or take him away from the village if things got to dangerous to live there. You knew!" said Tsunade standing up with her arms on the table and leaning down to glare at Jiraiya's shaking fear oozing form.

"What do you want me to say Tsunade? I was grieving! I was at a loss when it came to the death of my best student. When the Sandaime told me what he had planned to keep Naruto in the village no matter what, I didn't care about the boy, and said I'd help make it happen. Hell, I even told our sensei how to seal the Shinigami's signal system in the array design, and warned him of what it would do to the seal. Did he care? No! Sensei probably figured he'd be dead at that point and the problem would arise for his next successor to handle it," said Jiraiya before he felt Tsunade grab him by the throat and lift him right out of his chair.

"And of course should anything go wrong, you'd be dead around that time too with a clear conscious on your soul, and no regrets in leaving your student's son to suffer. Do you really hate the Kyuubi so much, you'd hurt your only Godson, and _my_ Godson at that?" said Tsunade she pulled him face to face with her grip on his throat tightening.

"I've done enough noble things in this world that one little evil act isn't going to deny my right into the heavens when I die Tsunade," said Jiraiya, as he wasn't afraid to die, and knew Tsunade knew it too.

"Actually that's... _not_ _entirely_ accurate Jiraiya," said Naruto grinning an almost insane grin and it brought the two Sannin to focus their attention back to him.

"What do you mean?" said Shizune now speaking for the first time since this argument spewed out.

"Jiraiya can't go up or down on account of what he did so the Shinigami's decided to devour his soul," said Naruto seeing Jiraiya pale at the idea of being punished for his actions and didn't want to die anytime soon.

Or later for that matter.

"That's not fair!" said Jiraiya before Tsunade reinforced her grip on the man's throat.

"Maybe next time, you won't be so narrowed minded, and do your job in the next life!" said Tsunade, as she threw Jiraiya out of the bar via the wall, and turned to her Godson.

"There's more. The Fire Daimyo is looking into potential candidates worthy to hold the title of Hokage. The list is pretty short and your name came to the top of the list. Would you be interested in becoming what your Grandfather and Granduncle did years ago?" said Naruto seeing Tsunade wanting to say something, which most likely what she had personally thought about the position of Hokage, but stopped for a second, and began to rethink her answer.

In truth, she didn't like the position of Hokage, mainly because all those in her family, and heart had died because of it. They either died eventually from having the position _or_ because it was their dream to become Hokage one day. However, if she denounced the position like the Sannin originally planned, then Tsunade would denounce her family, and loved ones that strived to have that position.

"The Fire Daimyo supports the idea of me being Hokage?" said Tsunade finally before Naruto nodded his head.

"Sure does. Thinks your medical skills could help rejuvenate the hospital and _reeducate_ the staff there since they seem to have become lazy," said Naruto meaning the hospital staff didn't like him and would rather forsake the Hippocratic Oath in order to have their "revenge" on Kyuubi.

"I _suppose_ being Hokage wouldn't be bad. It would get me away from those damn debt collectors," said Tsunade seeing Shizune and Naruto sweat drop.

"And let's not forget spending time with your Godson. Your _only_ Godson at that," said Naruto seeing Tsunade pause before smiling sheepishly.

"That too!" said Tsunade seeing Naruto look at Shizune with a raised eyebrow and the woman sighed.

"It's the sake'. Blame it _all_ on the sake'. Its what I do," said Shizune embarrassed by her teacher's behavior while said busty blonde glared.

Tonton let out an oink in agreement to Shizune's statement.

"I'll keep that in mind," said Naruto, as he walked out of the bar with the two women, and pig so they could meet his three teammates for this mission.

"So you're Candice?" said Tsunade, as she had to admit the servant was quite beautifu.

"Yes. Currently in the service of Naruto-sama" said Candice, as she saw Tsunade measuring her up.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy being around me Candi-chan," said Naruto, as he smirked at her, and saw the blush reach the living thunderbolt's face.

 _'Baka,'_ thought Candice, as she saw Tsunade raise an eyebrow at her, and the Thunderbolt just gave a look that said "don't ask".

"Senju Tsunade, meet my two teammates I recruited for this mission. Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hanabi. Shino is part of team 8, a tracking team, and Hanabi-chan is a lone genin" said Naruto seeing Shino bow respectively and Hanabi doing the same.

"Not bad. Jiraiya finds me with his spy network, then these two use their tracking skills to follow the trail, and confirm its really me before the encounter. In the event I resist, you along with Candice keep me from running, and bringing me back to Konoha by force if necessary. I can see why you got promoted to Chuunin in the first place," said Tsunade seeing the godly boy let out a chuckle at the praise and wave it off.

"Ranks and titles mean nothing to me Tsunade. I'm just a simple person trying to make my way through this cruel world," said Naruto laughing before looking at Jiraiya finally getting off the ground after being thrown through the wall of the building earlier.

"Okay. Mission successful team. Now let's head back to Konoha!" said Jiraiya while staggering over to them.

"Its late in the afternoon. Nightfall will be upon us in a few hours. Logic dictates we stay somewhere tonight and then return in the morning," said Shino with the rest of the group agreeing.

"Someplace fancy. Expensive even. And _you_ Ero-baka are paying for it all whether you like it or not!" said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya gapping at her while Naruto agreed with that statement.

"Why me? Why not Naruto?" said Jiraiya knowing the kid's clan fortune wasn't small by any means.

"Because, as your future Hokage _I_ said so, and its not like your strapped for cash given your damn books being sold all over the Elemental Countries," said Tsunade knowing the man had money, but never spent it, and freeloaded off others before they realized the man had the cash to spend.

"Fine! But only if you let me see your boobs for inspiration purposes for my new book," said Jiraiya, who got punched in the face by Tsunade, and faintly heard the yelling of "baka pervert!" by the Slug Princess.

"Idiot. Oh well. At least he doesn't know we swiped his wallet," said Naruto, as he saw Candice holding the massive thing with lots of cash stuffed inside, and the two were grinning evilly with Tsunade over the amount they had acquired from the Toad Sannin.

"Nice! Now let's spend Jiriaya-baka's money!" said Tsunade cheerfully.

Not far from them, two people wearing black cloaks with red clouds with straw hats with bells on them were watching the group, and the shorter of the two had his _Sharingan_ _Eyes_ activated.

He was Uchiha Itachi of the Uchiha Clan.

Next to him, as blue skinned man with shark like teeth, and wrapped sword strapped to his back looking in the same direction as his partner.

 _He_ was Hoshigaki Kisame and was once one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist.

"So is the Kyuubi brat among them?" said Kisame not being able to properly sense their target among the group.

"Something is wrong Kisame," said Itachi, as he felt a cold chill run up his spine, and that normally told him something bad was about to happen.

"What? Is the gaki there or not?" said Kisame seeing Itachi now look at him with a hint of worry.

"The Kyuubi is _not_ in the boy. Not anymore," said Itachi seeing Kisame's eyes nearly fly out of his sockets.

"What? I thought you said the Yondaime's seal wouldn't let that happen!" said Kisame having been told by Itachi about the design of the seal and what it entailed.

"I thought so too. Somehow, Kyuubi has been freed propably as it isn't there," said Itachi seeing Kisame go a little pale.

"So even if we took down a Sannin, one Chuunin, and two Genin. Not to mention that other one will come back soon too, we will have to find Kyuubi?!" said Kisame seeing Itachi shake his head no.

"The one wearing the black shirt isn't human Kisame. He's something else and he's stronger than Kyuubi." said Itachi seeing Kisame looking ready to have a panic attack.

"You're shitting me? Seriously? _Stronger_ then the Kyuubi? How is that possible? I thought Kyuubi was the strongest demon of the nine-tailed beasts?" said Kisame not wanting to believe that they would have to fight someone stronger than the strongest Bijuu.

"I am not," said Itachi seeing Kisame gritting his teeth.

"So what do you want to do? We have to do something or Pein-sama will kill us," said Kisame knowing they were sent to retrieve the Kyuubi vessel, but things had changed, and it wasn't like they could just defeat the group with a snap of their fingers!

"I'll take Tsunade and the rest, while you take the boy," said Itachi seeing Kisame nod knowing that between them, it was the Uchiha, who had the edge in buying them some time, and that maybe just what they needed.

 **(At the Hotel Suite)**

"Ah the life of luxury and pampering. I love it!" said Tsunade, as she collapsed backward against the soft Queen size bed, and loved how it helped relax her back muscles.

"Very nice. We should rob Jiraiya of his money more often," said Naruto laughing with Candice at the idea.

"Your rooms are over there," said Shizune addressing Shino and Hanabi to the two rooms beyond the door to their left.

"And ours are here on the right?" said Naruto seeing Shizune nod.

With that said, everyone went to their respective rooms, and decided to get some rest before moving out tomorrow back to Konoha. Sometime later, Jiraiya came into the hotel room before Shizune informed him that _his_ room was the farthest of all of them from Tsunade, and to an extent Candice and Naruto themselves. Shizune's look telling Jiraiya to not even _think_ about looking at Hanabi's room or her own for that matter should the sudden urge to do any "research" for his dirty books arise from this event.

It was around midnight for Naruto that he awoke after sensing two people arriving at his door and they were not with his group nor did he sense they were friendly. Getting out of bed, the Namikaze walked to his door, and opened it just before the shorter of the two in front of him could knock.

"Would you by chance be Uzumaki Naruto?" said Itachi seeing the boy was a sight to behold with his looks and the King-like aura around him.

"Namikaze Naruto actually. Why? You from Iwa or something? Because if you are, I'm giving you all of 5 seconds to turn around, and leave before unleashing my anger on your two asses. Decide," said Naruto seeing Itachi's eyes widen slightly and Kisame grinning a bit a fighting an actual Namikaze.

"No. We're actually here for Kyuubi. Surrender it to us or there will be...trouble," said Itachi hearing Naruto growling sadistically at his words and sensing the unbelievable power the boy was generating.

"I choose trouble. Bring it," said Naruto seeing Itachi activate his eyes and Kisame now unwrapping his sword.

Itachi tried to use his eyes to suppress the energy around Naruto, as it would have done with the Kyuubi's, but for some reason, the Uchiha Prodigy found the presence around the boy growing with each passing second. Before the Uchiha could react, even with his Sharingan activated, Naruto had moved with unmatched speed, and proceeded to punch him hard in the gut that sent the former Leaf Shinobi through the wall across from the boy's room.

Kisame brought his trust sword Samehada down on Naruto, but the Namikaze dodged it, and grinned evilly at the former Mist Swordsman. Kisame tried again, using different fluid sword swings only a Master Swordsman could perform, and yet the boy had dodged each of them without breaking a sweat. It was pissing the shark man off something fierce, as he kept swinging, and missing with Naruto now laughing like this was a joke.

Like Hoshigaki Kisame was a joke.

"Hold still you maggot!" said Kisame, as he destroyed the walls, ceiling, and floor with his intended target being unhittable.

"Make me," said Naruto, as he was having a much better time fighting Kisame then he had fighting Orochimaru, and the Sandaime.

This guy knew how to fight!

Still...all things had to come to an end.

Dodging a vertical swing from Samehada, which was now mere inches from his shoulder, Naruto launched a vicious spin kick at Kisame's head, which sent the swordsman flying across the corridor of the hall, skidding across the wooden floor, and creating a spider web crack in the wall he hit. Kisame got up off the ground, spitting the blood leaking into his mouth, and saw Naruto was joined by Candice, Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, and the two other Genin having heard the sounds of battle.

"Kisame, we need to leave," said Itachi, as he appeared clutching his ribs where Naruto hit him, and saw his teammate wasn't ready to go just yet.

"Damn brat! No one lands a hit on me and lives!" said Kisame, as he was going through hand signs for a Water Jutsu to flood the area.

"You obviously think I'm still human. Here's some free advice...I'm _not_!" said Naruto, as he grinned at Kisame, and pointed his right index finger at the swordsman with scarlet ball of energy forming into a ball of destruction the size of ping-pong ball on the tip of Naruto's finger.

"Kisame! We need to retreat. Now!" said Itachi, but it was clear his partner didn't care, and chose to ignore the Uchiha.

 _ **"Suiton: Tsunami!"**_ said Kisame before launching a massive blast of water down the corridor at the group.

" _ **Cero**_!" said Naruto before firing the single shot of scarlet energy at the water and destroyed it while Itachi grabbed Kisame to barely dodge the attack that left a massive hole in the wall.

 _'He just destroyed my Jutsu with a single shot of that..._ _attack_ _!'_ thought Kisame seeing Naruto grinning at him.

"You should thank your partner fishy boy. There was more then enough _**Reiatsu**_ in that attack to wipe out 100 of you," said Naruto, as he walked towards the two, and was cracking his knuckles with glee written on his face.

Not giving Kisame time to respond, Itachi grabbed his partner, and unleashed the power of Amaterasu on the floor in front of them to keep the demonic boy at bay. Naruto stood in front of the dark flame, scowling at it knowing that he shouldn't show off his Mangekyo to douse the flames, and saw the pair retreat through the very hole he made.

"Don't touch it! That fire is very dangerous," said Jiraiya, as he used his skills in sealing to contain the dark fire into a scroll, and put it away for further study.

"Who were they Jiraiya?" said Tsunade, as she had seen one was Itachi, and the other was from Mist if the sword was any indication.

"One was Uchiha Itachi and the other was Hoshigaki Kisame. They are both part of an organization called the Akatsuki. Its purpose from what information I've gathered on them, is to capture all the tailed beasts, and use them in some manner," said Jiraiya seeing Naruto glaring at him and so was the Candice herself.

"And you were going to inform me of this _when_? Were you even going to tell me at all? Or train me to combat them?" said Naruto seeing Jiraiya looking away from him.

"I had orders not to by the Sandaime. When the organization was brought to his attention, I recommended that training you to prepare for them was the best option, but the old man said differently, and wanted to keep you bound to the village," said Jiraiya, as he seeing the boy growl, and saw his clawed hands flex.

"And like a good subordinate you obeyed knowing the decision the old fool made was wrong. Why am I not surprised by your spineless actions," said Naruto seeing Jiraiya scowl at him now.

"I trusted the Sandaime to make the right decision regarding your life Naruto. It wasn't my place to question my former sensei," said Jiraiya, who was blown back by a burst of blue reiatsu erupting around Naruto, and found himself pinned to the wall with a near crushing grip from the hand wrapped around his throat.

 ** _"Wasn't your place? So the abuse I suffered wasn't your place to stop knowing it was wrong? What kind of Godfather are you to let your only Godson suffocate under the oppressive rule of your so called 'sensei' that wished to have me under his thumb? You are unfit to be my Godfather much less stay alive to see the next sunrise!"_** said Naruto, as he so wanted to crush the man right now, and send him to the Shinigami for his crimes.

"Do it. Send me to oblivion!" said Jiraiya, as he saw the desire in Naruto's eyes, and the boy's free hand ready to do what it did to Orochimaru not that long ago.

Surprisingly, Naruto didn't kill him, and simply let go of the Sannin while looking down at the man's slumped form on the floor.

"In do time Jiraiya. You still have some use, but don't think your use in this world will be enough to repent for your past sins against me, and my family in general," said Naruto before walking away from the Sannin.

"Who said I _wanted_ to repent?" said Jiraiya mumbling to himself, but Candice heard it, and she retaliated by kicking the man right between the legs.

"Say something like that again pervert and I will kill you myself for your crimes against his family," said Candice, as she walked away, and let the man whimper for the rest of the night alone knowing he would be pissing quite a bit of blood for over a week.

 **(Konoha-Several Days Later)**

"I see the invasion left its fair share of marks on the place," said Tsunade, as she walked with the group into the Leaf, and saw signs of where the invasion hit pretty hard.

"You would think the invasion would humble them in realizing Konoha isn't invincible like they've led themselves to believe, but all it does is inflate their ego due the enemy losing in the end, and it has only increased their arrogance," said Naruto, as he saw the people glaring at him, and whispering names in his direction.

"I still say you should kill them all Naruto-sama. They deserve nothing more then death and suffering at the hands of the Shinigami," said Candice, as she wanted to see this place burn so badly for what their did to her master, and could almost smell the fires of Hell rising from the ground to make it happen.

"They'll die soon enough Candi-chan. Just hold out until then," said Naruto, as he would make changes to this place when he became its Hokage _eventually_ , and his first order of business then would be to wipe out the old generation so the new one could grow more freely.

"Yes Naruto-sama," said Candice, as she blushed slightly at his use of her name, which was toned with affection, and was different from when Yoru had used it.

 _'Not if I can help it,'_ thought Jiraiya, as he was walking with a limp, and was a bit angry Tsunade refused to heal his injury so he wouldn't piss blood.

When the group got the Hokage Tower, Tsunade greeted the Fire Daimyo, telling the man she would become the new Hokage of Konoha, and that she would do everything within her power to make things right. The Fire Daimyo accepted her words and the two prepared for the inauguration ceremony to take place in the next couple of days. The two Councils were far from thrilled from this, as they would rather support Danzo in being the new Hokage then her, and his Root program over the medic one Tsunade wanted to create years ago back during the Second Shinobi War when the Sandaime Hokage was still young.

"We do not approve of your appointment to be Hokage lightly Tsunade. Even if it is backed by the Fire Daimyo," said Koharu, as she looked at Tsunade sitting in the Sandaime's chair, wearing the Hokage Hat, and the robes to match.

"You don't like it, then retire from your position, and let someone else take over with more vigor in their bodies," said Tsunade with a look that told the older woman to challenge her further if she dared.

"What my former teammate and fellow Councilman is stating Hokage-sama is that we are merely against the idea of you favoring that demonic _thing_ responsible for killing your predecessor," said Homura, as he saw Tsunade smirk at that, and nod her head slightly.

"I suppose I should feel _something_ close to anger for that simple fact...if not for another one where my predecessor and former sensei _lied_ to me about my Godson being dead. That you all had a hand in his abuse with having the village populous move against him with trying to keep Naruto under your thumb to be your weapon once mentally beaten into submission," said Tsunade glaring at Homura now sweating heavily under it.

"Hokage-sama, be reasonable! That boy is a demon no matter what! Demons are meant to be controlled by humans and humans will use them for power. Surely going against the very traditions of the world, which have been in place for years is not what you had in mind, and letting that _monster_ walk around with a leash on his neck?" said a Civilian Councilman and found himself being looked at with killer intent behind Tsunade's eyes aimed in his direction.

"So I suppose the next time a demon needs to be sealed, one of _your_ family members is willing to come forward, and volunteer to become a demon? Is that what your saying?" said Tsunade seeing the Council members going pale at the thought of their children becoming the very things they hated.

"W-We aren't suggesting that Hokage-sama," said another Councilman running the Merchant District of the Leaf.

"No? So only Shinobi should sacrifice their children just to be abused by you? That is not how it works in the Leaf and it never will! My Grandfather did not want that nor did my Granduncle when they founded Konoha and I will be _damned_ before I let that happen. This is a Shinobi village Councilmen. _Not_ a civilian village. You don't like how things will be run? Then _leave_!" said Tsunade pointing to the door and seeing them all fidget in their seats unhappily.

With that settled, Tsunade informed them all that the Fire Daimyo had given her his full authoritative permission to run things as _she_ saw fit, and fix the mess the Sandaime made after he came out of retirement. First thing Tsunade did was appoint Shizune, as her new Chief of Medicine at the Hospital, and giving her former apprentice full control of the building with the Slug Princess coming around every so often to help make rounds.

The next things Tsunade did was redo the Shinobi Academy's training program, which had thinned out the more _serious_ things one needed to learn about being a Shinobi thanks to all of the greedy Civilian Council not wanting their children to lose their "pure minds", and fatten their wallets with more money. As such, several experienced Chuunin, and Jounin were commissioned to teach the Academy students about the ways of the Shinobi aside from Iruka's boring lectures. Even retired Shinobi were brought in, teaching what they learned, and about some of the missions Genin teams went on at first when they weren't training to get stronger.

Something that the Councils tried to block saying such things "weren't in the budget", but Tsunade said other wise, and dared them to say where they didn't have the funds for all these changes? The very idea of Tsunade poking around such things made Danzo nervous that his secret Root program thought to be shut down would be discovered, as being just the opposite, and decided to not oppose the changes knowing that he himself would have to have his organization spread out a little more in certain areas of wealth to cover his own expenses while keeping the funds he _borrowed_ from the treasury being discovered.

As for Naruto, right now he was currently standing in front of a nervous, and blushing Hyuuga Hanabi mustering up the courage to ask the descendant of Yoru out on a date.

"Come on Hana-chan. You can say whatever it is you want to me. Don't be afraid," said Naruto seeing the girl squirming a little.

"W-Would you like to go out with me N-Naruto-kun?" said Hanabi, as she had problems gathering courage to ask him on a date.

"Could you please speak more clearly Hana-chan. Your whispering," said Naruto before giving the girl a caring look and saw Hanabi once more trying to muster up what courage she had to repeat the question a little louder.

It wasn't easy for the Hyuuga Heiress considering her crush was currently shirtless, and the muscles he was sporting were being very... _distracting_.

"Would you like to go out with me Naruto-kun?" said Hanabi, as she had to force her own neck muscles _not_ to look away from Naruto's face to his chest, _and_ maybe use her eyes to see further down at his... _no_ bad Hanabi.

"Of course I would. When?" said Naruto knowing the girl had a fierce spirit within her body just begging to come out.

He had seen it when they had a spar. Saw that fighting spirit that gave everything she had, everything she was into the fight, and wasn't afraid to die for her beliefs. And Naruto knew that a woman like that had the potential of being great.

As for Hanabi, she just needed a push in the right direction to remove any hesitation when acting on something, and that fighting spirit would become a force to be reckoned with. Something, Naruto had suspected had been gone in the _opposite_ way of things thanks to the girl's Father, and all of the Hyuuga clan.

"Tonight perhaps?" said Hanabi, as she couldn't believe he agreed to a date, and was asking for when the date would take place.

"I would love to. I'll see you around...eight?" said Naruto seeing the girl nod quickly due to words to say that she did being unable to leave her mouth.

As the girl walked away, smiling a happy smile she no doubt had not shown in years, Naruto smiled at her form, knowing he would have to prepare for it, but the smile left after sensing an unwelcome presence that was Uchiha Sasuke now fully healed, the pink haired bitch Haruno Sakura, and the book reading possibly in the closet Hatake Kakashi. His two former teammates looked less then pleased in seeing him, as they clearly hated his guts, and the Jounin assigned to be their sensei wasn't happy either.

"So the demon boy is going out with Hyuuga. Big surprise," said Sasuke mockingly at Naruto and Sakura sneering at him.

"No doubt she'll spread her legs for him right on the first date and have his baby," said Sakura adding her own negativity to the situation.

"Funny talk coming from the girl, who knows all about giving it up on the first date, and having bastard children. Your two families are full of such people and I'm sure they taught you all well on the subject. Well _one_ of them still is anyway since the other was wiped out," said Naruto seeing the two Genin glaring daggers at him and the Jounin narrowing his eyes at the demonic fighter.

"Where's that blonde-haired bitch?" said Kakashi simply.

"That's none of your business Kakashi. Whatever problem you have with her is no longer your concern. She falls under the jurisdiction of the Soul King and he in turn has left the her in _my_ capable hands to watch over. Any repenting will be done through my watchful eyes Kakashi. Don't make the same mistake the Sandaime did and try to usurp the Death God. On second thought, please do try again, as I'm sure my Father would love to speak to you about your actions regarding my life, and how showing _favoritism_ to a single student is the wrong path," said Naruto seeing Kakashi becoming angry at his statement.

"That bitch killed sensei!" said Kakashi with the desire to unleash his Sharingan on the boy. ( **He thinks that Candice is Kyuubi** )

"And that justifies what you did? Stunting the training of your sensei's _only son_ because of the fox _he_ sealed inside my body? I still remember the attempt you made on my life when I was 5 years old. Ironically, it was Itachi himself, who saved me from your little attempt, and had you removed from my protection detail. Its also ironic that Itachi was one of the few, who actually did their job in protecting me, and I really should thank him for that before apologizing for nearly crushing one side of his ribs when we fought after convincing Tsunade to come back to the Leaf," said Naruto seeing Kakashi's eyes widen and Sasuke's narrow in rage.

"You fought Itachi? Where is he?" said Sasuke demanding to know.

"Why should I tell you? The man isn't going to stay in one place for long. He's a Missing Nin for Kami's sake. Besides, even if you did somehow encounter Itachi, his partner in crime Hoshigaki Kisame, and former Seven Swordsman of the Mist would just stand in your way. Zabuza nearly destroyed you with his killer intent alone, but Kisame is at a whole different level, and will wipe your ass out," said Naruto seeing Sasuke glaring hatefully at him.

"I don't care who is standing in my way! I'll kill them because I'm an Uchiha! An elite!" said Sasuke with his eyes now activated.

"If you're an 'elite' like you claim, then what is Itachi when compared to you, and the rest of your dead clan? Doesn't matter. You're wasting my time. Go back to brooding over your petty revenge Sasuke and take your 'I play with Uchiha Sasuke dolls all day' fan girl Haruno Sakura with you," said Naruto, as he walked away from the group, but the sound of chirping birds stopped him, and turned to see Sasuke charging him at full speed with neither Shinobi behind the dark haired boy stopping him.

"You will bow to my whims! An Uchiha will not be denied what is his and never will be!" yelled Sasuke, as he thrust his arched arm of lightning at Naruto, and the godly boy looked on in annoyance at the attack.

Just before the attack could strike Naruto, the Namikaze grabbed the arm at the elbow, and broke it at an odd angle with a punch to the Uchiha's gut following up. Sasuke had collapsed to his knees vomiting up his food for the last few days, and was sure a chunk of flesh had somehow come up in the process.

"Don't test me Sasuke. Try that again and I'll do worse," said Naruto walking away from downed Uchiha only to see Kakashi in front of him with a kunai in his hand.

"Uzumaki Naruto, I'm placing you under arrest for assaulting Uchiha Sasuke, and will be brought before the Councils to decide your fate," said Kakashi getting ready to fight his former student.

"First off, its _Namikaze_ _Naruto_ you in the closet baka! Second, the Hokage decides such things Kakashi. Not the Councils. Of course you are their little Uchiha ass kissing bitch so why bother telling you this? As for the Uchiha, you should really be more careful when teaching a arrogant emo like Sasuke the Chidori, and the consequences of using it on someone like me," said Naruto seeing Kakashi raise his Sharingan Eye for all to see.

"You _will_ be punished for hurting Sasuke," said Kakashi getting ready to fight Naruto.

"No he won't," said Candice appearing in a thunderbolt and glaring at the Jounin in front of her with that damn eye.

"You!" said Kakashi venomously.

"I suggest you leave now Hatake-san. The Hokage is well aware of what has transpired here. Don't dig yourself further into an already deep hole the Uchiha made," said Candice, as she had sensed what had transpired, and informed the Hokage to keep an eye on it with that orb the Sandaime always used to see things.

"This isn't over!" said Kakashi, as he took his downed student, and his frozen pink haired one away from the two demons.

"Does the Hokage really know?" said Naruto looking at Candice with a raised eyebrow.

"No, but they don't know that. If anything, I can use it for ammo later in a meeting with them, and make Hatake spill it for me," said Candice smirking in that cute way that made Naruto laugh.

"Good idea. Come on Kyu-chan. I need to get ready for my date later tonight. I need a woman's perspective on what I should wear on my date with Hanabi-chan," said Naruto, as he saw a glimpse of Candice's displeasure at him going on a date with someone before her, and knew the Thunderbolt was feeling the stinging feeling of jealousy even if she didn't know that it _was_ jealousy she felt.

Though like Naruto, Candice would eventually realize it would all come together soon enough, and the Thunderbolt would have to make a choice in pursuing such feelings.

 **Finished!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Date and Apprenticeship

**Story Start**

Naruto approached the Hyuuga Compound, wearing black pants, boots, and a nice t-shirt that did little to hide his physic from others. In his hands was a bouquet of flowers, as he had stopped by the Yamanaka flower shop, and bought them, and bid Inoichi a good day while the man's wife had backed away in fear of him.

The smile on his face turned to a frown, as he saw the small army of Hyuuga guards at the front gate ready for a fight, and Naruto instantly knew what this was about. A certain someone or possible some _people_ were trying to prevent Hanabi from going on a date with him. Not surprising really given the snooty clan Hanabi was from and how they did not wish to _taint_ their supposedly _noble_ blood with the Hyuuga Heiress being with the "demon boy" of the Leaf.

Even if he was a Namikaze.

"I'm here to see Hyuuga Hanabi," said Naruto trying to be respectful to the guards though they looked anything, _but_ respectful to him, and ready to strike the moment they saw an opening.

"We cannot let you pass on the orders of Hyuuga Hiashi and the Hyuuga Elders. Hanabi-sama is banned from leaving the Clan Compound until further notice," said the leader of this small army of Hyuuga members.

"You mean she's stuck in the house until they stamp that Cage Bird Seal on her forehead like they did Neji. Right?" said Naruto seeing some of the Branch members stiffen and saw some were sympathetic to Hanabi since the girl _never_ used the seal.

"That's not your business demon," said the lead Hyuuga.

"I am making it my business you sack of shit. However, I'm not without compassion, as I'm going to give you a choice, and I suggest you choose wisely. Either you go back to your Masters to tell them to let Hanabi-chan come out on for our date or I'll make you do it after I giving you each a beat within an inch of your life. Decide!" said Naruto, as he saw them get into Gentle Fist stance, and the Namikaze could only shake his head at their stupidity.

"We cannot let you pass," said the Hyuuga again.

"Why is it you people _always_ have to do things the hard way with me? Even when I am being civilized, you still think its some farce, and let your fears override common sense," said Naruto before throwing the bouquet into the air and charged the small Hyuuga force.

They didn't stand a chance.

When it was over, the leader of the group was the last to fall after having Naruto's hand on his throat, slowly squeezing it to make breathing difficult, and finally slammed the man face down on the ground. Walking to the door, Naruto caught the flowers he had thrown into the air, and kicked the door down before walking through its halls to where Hanabi's chakra signature was located.

At the Cage Bird Seal sealing room.

 **(With Hanabi)**

"Hyuuga Hanabi, it is the decision of the Hyuuga Elders, and Clan Head Hyuuga Hanabi that you be branded with the Cage Bird Seal immediately so your older, clearly smarter sister can take her rightful place as Hyuuga Clan Heiress. After the sealing, you will be moved to the branch house, where you will be forced to produced multiple children with different male branch family members, and continue to do so until barren inside. Anything to say before we proceed?" said the Hyuuga Elder leading this proceeding.

"That this practice is wrong and that my Father should be ashamed of himself. How can you do this your own child and not think of Mother?" said Hanabi seeing Hiashi scoff like her words would reach him.

"Your Mother's marriage had nothing to do with love my failure of a child. She _thought_ it did and I let her believe it until you werw born," said Hiashi coldly seeing Hanabi now scowling at him after the realization of those words reached her mind.

"Monster! You killed her after I was born and convince everyone it was of natural causes," said Hanabi seeing Hiashi smirk along with the Hyuuga Elders.

"It has always been the tradition of the Clan Head to have at least two children and then have them compete for the _right_ to be in the Main House. Why should Hinata's birth and then your's years later be any different? Though you wouldn't understand tradition just like she didn't want to believe our marriage was not out of love," said Hiashi seeing Hanabi becoming angrier by the second.

"May you burn in Hell with the rest of these inbred monsters," said Hanabi seeing the group before her scowling at the insult.

"You'll regret saying those words to us after the sealing my dear. Of _that_ , we will make sure of, and may even help in your breeding," said another Hyuuga Elder smirking at the girl before him.

Anything else that would be said was silenced by the sound of fighting outside of the room and the body of a Hyuuga was sent through the wall for them to see before the form of Namikaze Naruto stepped through it.

"I'm here for my date with Hyuuga Hanabi. Step away from her _now_!" said Naruto seeing the Hyuuga Elder in charge of the sealing glaring at him with his Byakugan.

"Not a chance. This fool of a Hyuuga is going to be part of the Branch family and breeding stock for our clan," said the Hyuuga Elder before moving the ink brush in his hands towards Hanabi's forehead, but stopped halfway when he found his arm was no longer attached to his body, and was now on the floor, with Naruto standing next to the Elder with a blue reiatsu-made katana.

"It wasn't a request," said Naruto kicking the Elder into the wall.

"Demon abomination!" said Hyuuga Hiashi standing up preparing to strike Naruto down.

"Says the man that killed his own wife. I may have some demonic blood in my veins, but no demon would _dare_ kill his mate, and the bond the two share. Such a pathetic thing you are Hyuuga Hiashi. It's a good thing Hanabi-chan is more like her Mother then you," said Naruto seeing Hiashi practically snarling at him.

"Don't compare me to your defiled blood monster," said Hiashi, as he moved to for an instant kill against Naruto, and missed with his intended strike before being socked in the face towards the wall before aiming his _**Cero**_ at the Hyuuga Elders about to strike from their own positions.

"I'll do what I must to get my point across you weak fool! Hanabi-chan will not be made a Branch family member and she will certainly _not_ be your breeding machine for your little inbred clan. Come on Hanabi-chan, let's get the Hell out of here," said Naruto helping the girl up to her feet and gave the Hyuuga a once over to make sure there were no marks or any other seals they may have put on her.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. When I came home, they surrounded, and locked me away in my room until now. I tried to fight them, but they were too many, and I...I'm just so _weak_! I'm not worthy of being a girl of interest for you," said Hanabi, as she was about to run away fleeing to her room, but Naruto's grip on her hand never left, and found herself soon in his arms while crying.

"You're not weak Hanabi-chan. You didn't stay silent when given the option. You still spoke out against the sealing, your Father, and insulted them all despite knowing what was about to happen. There is strength in you Hanabi-chan. Strength they fear and have tried to keep suppressed for so long," said Naruto before looking at the Hyuuga Elders glaring at him for the inference in their clan affairs.

"You won't get away with this!" said Hyuuga Hiashi seeing Naruto looking at him now.

"I disagree. Try to stop me from taking her away from this Hellhole and I will do what Itachi did to the Uchiha Clan leaving only a handful of people to rebuild this fallen clan," said Naruto seeing Hiashi tense and saw the Hyuuga Elders did too.

"This isn't over," said Hiashi knowing that the laws of Konoha would bring his daughter back and not even the demon boy could fight them.

"Your right. Its not over. It will be though after I proceed to rip out your spine in public should you try anything!" said Naruto taking Hanabi out of the sealing room and quickly out of the Hyuuga Clan Compound.

"What do we do now?" said Hanabi looking up at her crush.

"I thought it was obvious? We go on our date!" said Naruto before handing the girl the flowers he tucked away.

"B-But my Father! And the Hyuuga Elders, t-they...they will...," said Hanabi knowing they would sent out the entire clan to hunt him down.

"Do nothing. They talk a big game, but Tsunade won't stand for their actions, and neither will I for that matter. After what just happened, you deserve to have a good time, and enjoy tonight," said Naruto seeing Hanabi look unsure for a moment, but then saw that resolve in her, and saw the girl nodding with determination.

"I would love to go on our date Naruto-kun. Though I need some clothing considered proper for a date since my robes are not meant for it," said Hanabi looking down at the state of dress she was in and blushed knowing what lay beyond the robes was only _one_ article of clothing.

"I know just the woman to help you before we go on our date," said Naruto knowing her state of dress wasn't something for the public eye.

 **(Namikaze Estates)**

"So that's what happened? Every bit?" said Candice with a twitching eyebrow and saw Hanabi blushing under the Thunderbolt's gaze.

"Down to the last word. Tomorrow, Hanabi-chan is going with me to the Hokage to make sure they don't try anything, and decided before that she gets the date that was about to be denied. Think you can help her Candi-chan?" said Naruto seeing Candice being conflicted right now, as she was clearly jealous of Hanabi getting time with Naruto, and didn't like helping her rival even if she didn't know they were rivals for the Namikaze's heart.

"Of course Naruto-sama," said Candice though she knew that he knew her words were stressed before leading Hanabi to the her new room.

"Thank you for doing this Candice-san," said Hanabi, as she sat down in the chair with the mirror present, and saw in the reflection the Thunderbolt summon a closest of clothing that would fit the Hyuuga girl.

When the two finally came downstairs, Naruto smiled at how beautiful Hanabi looked, and then his smile widened slightly at the way the two seemed to be closer to each other a little.

"You look beautiful Hanabi-chan. Thank you for making this possible Candi-chan," said Naruto seeing the girls blush at his praise.

"Thank you Naruto-kun/sama," said the two girls at the same time.

"If the lady would take my hand, we can get our date started, and show you the time of your life," said Naruto extending his hand and Hanabi taking it with a blush on her face.

(With Naruto and Hanabi)

Naruto smiled at Hanabi, who was blushing most of the time around him, as she had never been this close to her crush in such a way before, and to feel his arm wrapped around her body felt good. They talked openly to each other during their walk to the restaurant about their likes, dislikes, hobbies, and anything else they could think of. When they got to the restaurant however, the waiter refused to seat him claiming the new "no demons" policy, and had a right to refuse customers even if they were with a Hyuuga. After flipping the man off before telling him the afterlife would be cruel when dead, Naruto decided dinner could wait back at the Namikaze Estates, and just enjoy their time out together.

All the while getting surprised looks from people when walking by.

"Naruto-kun, they're staring at us," said Hanabi, as she was still shy at being seen around him, and he just chuckled at her trying to somehow hide under his larger form.

"Let them. You're happy being next to me right? Show it," said Naruto seeing Hanabi look up and nod before straightening slightly while trying to not look shy at being close to him.

 **(Namikaze Estates-Hours Later)**

"I really had a wonderful time Naruto-kun, but I don't want to impose staying here at your home, and be an unwanted guest. I could stay with one of the other girls tonight until we see the Hokage and...," said Hanabi, but a finger from Naruto's hand touched her lips, and silenced any further words.

"Nonsense. You are my honored guest tonight. I have more then enough room for you to stay here if only for the night. Candi-chan will help you get settled in," said Naruto seeing Hanabi looking not so sure.

"Did the date go well?" said Candice coming down the steps giving a respectful bow to both of them.

"For the most part though the restaurant was less receptive then I would have hoped. No matter. I'll prepare us a meal while you go with Candi-chan to change into something more casual," said Naruto before giving Candice a smile and a nod.

 **(Hokage Tower-The Next Day)**

The new female Hokage was not having a good morning, which she originally suspected was going to be the case for many years to come until Naruto took her position, and did his own thing with the village. Speaking of the gaki, he was currently in the room, telling her what had happened the previous night with the Hyuuga Clan when heading their to take Hanabi out on a date, with the girl right beside him telling about what she learned, and how they were going to possibly retaliate against the Namikaze. Hanabi did not want to have the Cage Bird Seal on her head, as it was barbaric to do that to family, and had desired its removal since the moment her Uncle Hizashi had been hurt by it when she was a child.

"Well, I can see _why_ you caused a lot of damage, which explains _why_ there are so many Hyuuga members in the hospital right now with missing limbs, and broken bodies. The issue with the Cage Bird Seal has always been an issue after the Hyuuga Clan came to the village shortly after its founding., but they were able to dodge the issue, and have built up enough of a political power base to let it drop when that power is needed," said Tsunade, as she had been swamped early that morning in helping Shizune heal so many Hyuuga at once, and all them had to be sedated after they kept saying _"The demon did this! The demon did this!"_ constantly to her.

It was annoying to say the least.

"No doubt Hiashi will try to make a case out of this with you at the next Council meeting, demanding his daughter be returned to him, and that I be punished for interfering. Is there anything you can do to keep Hiashi off her back?" said Naruto seeing Tsunade thinking for a moment and then saw her snap her fingers.

"I got it! Hanabi will become my apprentice," said Tsunade before going through some files she had to look for some previously logged paperwork and more documents to put some new paperwork in motion.

"Me? Your apprentice?" said Hanabi, as she didn't know if it was possible since Tsunade was a well respected Medical Nin, _and_ one of the Sannin turned Hokage!

"Sure! Besides, I was planning on doing it anyway. I read one of the reports on you, and it had information that you had some medical knowledge as well as being able to make healing creams and salves" said Tsunade seeing the girl blushing at her praise.

"But will that keep my clan and Father at bay from trying to take me back?" said Hanabi, as she knew they held considerable sway in the political realm, and could try to wrestle this out of the Hokage's hands.

"Damn straight it will. One of the oldest laws of Konoha pertain to apprenticeships and how they have to only have the consent of the parents if the student is not legally an adult. The moment you graduated Hanabi, you legally became an adult, and therefore you don't have to get consent from your Father much less your clan. If you accept my offer to be my apprentice, where you live from now on, who your with, and what you do on your down time is entirely at your discretion. All I require is you utmost commitment to being trained under me in everything I teach you from medical training to my superhuman strength to pound possible perverts that get in your way. Speaking of pounding perverts," said Tsunade, as she picked up a book and threw it at the wall, and going through it to hit Jiraiya right off his perch to go sailing down into a crater below of his own making.

"Impressive," said Hanabi knowing such a skill could be useful when mixed with Gentle Fist.

"Yep! Your eyes also benefit the healing arts because they can see things most wouldn't at first glance. The world needs more medics and I want an apprentice with the means to truly revolutionize the world with what I have to teach. Do you want in on the ground floor?" said Tsunade seeing Hanabi nodding excitedly and Naruto just grinned in approval too since it was clear he wanted the girl to be strong too.

"I would be honored!" said Hanabi as she wanted to get as strong as possible to be worthy of Naruto.

"Great! Just sign here, then here, and then finally your initial here," said Tsunade, as she handed the paperwork to Hanabi, who gave it a quick read over, and then signed it before Tsunade stamped it with her seal of approval.

"Congratulations Hana-chan. You are now an apprentice to the Hokage," said Naruto with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," said Hanabi trying to keep her blush under control under his praise.

"When you aren't busy with your own training or your boyfriend, I want you at the hospital learning from me, and when its not possible to learn from me then you'll be learning from Shizune. Almost everything I know, she knows too, and can help teach you when my Hokage duties keep me from teaching," said Tsunade, as she saw Hanabi nod knowing the woman had a very demanding job, and had to manipulate the schedule to make this work.

Hanabi went to train after a quick bow to Tsunade and kiss to Naruto's cheek.

"You've got some big balls for what you pulled yesterday Naruto. Not to mention your dating the girl in the middle of all of this," said Tsunade seeing him grinning.

"I live dangerously. Comes with the occupation and my blood. After Yoru entered my head to train me, I was taught more then just physical combat, and the powers I now possess. Even when I came to the Hyuuga Compound yesterday, Hana-chan stood defiantly against her Father, and the Hyuuga Elders while giving them a piece of her mind. I find that be very _sexy_ ," said Naruto grinning further at Tsunade seeing the woman smirk.

"So strong women rock your world huh? Well just be careful when around Anko or the Inuzuka Clan females since they can be pretty strong in their own right," said Tsunade seeing Naruto nod at that knowing all about Anko and the Inuzuka's to a certain extent.

And there was also Candice and other servants to consider too.

"I'll keep that in mind," said Naruto before getting out of his chair and leaving the room.

"You kind of have to Naruto since the C.R.A. applies to your current status as the last remaining member of the Namikaze Clan," said Tsunade seeing Naruto stop at the door and look back with a smile on his face.

"I know. And only the _strongest_ of women are going to be allowed into it if I find them worthy," said Naruto before walking out of the room.

 _'Damn! Now If only I were 30 years younger,'_ thought Tsunade before going back to her paperwork while ignoring the chibi Tsunade in her head dressed strangely like Anko telling her to be naughty.

A good shovel induced hit to the head of chibi Tsunade, some burying of the body later, and Tsunade had ended it...for now.


	5. Chapter 4 - Mission

**Story Start**

"Hokage-sama I demand that my daughter be returned me and that _thing_ be punished for interfering in clan affairs!" Hiashi Hyuuga demanded. The man was furious beyond belief and he was not gonna let some inferior creature take what belongs to _him_. Hanabi was his property and he swore that by the time he was done with that failure she'd wish she hadn't crossed him.

"Is that so Hiashi? And pray tell what do you want me to do? Send an army of Jounin and ANBU to fight Naruto?" Tsunade asked with calm expression on her face.

The other Clan Heads however, were amazed when they heard that the young Soul King actually broke his way through the compound of the Hyuuga clan, the so called most powerful and influential clan in the village, sent most of the members that tried to stop him to the hospital, and afterwards took Hanabi away to his Clan Compound. To pull a stunt like that, _especially_ on the Hyuugas of all people was amazing yet terrifying. If he could do that to an entire clan imagine, what he could do to an entire army of ninja, and not just Konoha's enemies either? Right away the stunt Naruto pulled reminded them of when they saw their friend Minato Namikaze take out half of Iwagakure's forces using the _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_.

"If it'll get my traitor of a _daughter_ back in _my_ possession then yes. A creature like him has no right living among the human race and should be sent back to Hell where his _kind_ belong." He spat out venomously.

Tsunade on the other hand narrowed her eyes dangerously at the arrogant man.

"Is that so? Well let me make one thing _perfectly_ clear to you Hyuuga Hiashi." Tsunade said getting his and the others full attention. "That _thing_ happens to be my godson who is not only the descendant of a Soul _King_ who makes Kyuubi and the other Bijuu look like a cuddly animals but is also the one who not only killed my _traitor_ of a sensei but also my old teammate Orochimaru. Not only that but he also made Itachi Uchiha the murderer of the entire Uchiha clan and Kisame Hoshigaki, the _strongest_ of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist flee for their lives." She emphasized making their eyes widen in surprise and Hiashi have a fearful look on his face.

 _'Damn!'_ thought Inuzuka Tsume, as she didn't know that, and felt a bit turned on for some reason.

"Those are four _Kage_ level ninja he has faced without even trying and if he can do that imagine what he'll do if I happen to send an army of ninja after him so that you can get your _property_ back. It'll be like the Kyuubi attack all over again only this time it'll not only be ten times worse, there will be _no_ Yondaime here to save us, and I sure as Hell am _not_ gonna be the one to face a pissed off descendant of a Soul King. If you want to, you can hire members from _your_ clan to try, and take her back but don't be surprised if this time they come back in body bags...or quite possibly not at all." Tsunade stated while the man seethed in rage.

"And as for your request to have Hanabi returned to you...I'm so sorry, but I just can't do that." She said and that was when Hiashi stood on his feet with a look of rage on his face and his Byakugan blazing to life.

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU DENY ME WHAT RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO ME I OUGHT TO...!" Hiashi roared but then found himself being restrained by Shikaku Nara's Shadow Possession Jutsu with what appeared to be shadow tendrils that were aimed for every vital area, and Chouza Akimichi's expanded fist that was ready to smash his skull in.

Inoichi was ready to use his Mind Disabling Jutsu, Shibi's bugs buzzing around the room and ready to drain him of his chakra, Tsume had her claws extended and stood in front of Tsunade protectively, and Kuromaru had his teeth aimed for the man's jugular and ready to rip it out. Shizune herself was in position to use one of her poisonous needles from the launcher hidden under her wrist knowing should they make contact with Hiashi's body they would bring about a slow agonizing death. All in all, Hiashi was thoroughly fucked and if he were to strike he'd be killed on the spot and his clan would be banished from the village if not killed off like the Uchiha clan were.

"You ought to _what_ Hiashi-teme?" said a voice from the shadows with the owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself to be none other than Namikaze Naruto.

"You!" said Hiashi with intense venom in his voice

"If I didn't know any better, I would have to say you just threatened the Hokage which is considered treason, and naturally such an act would be punishable by death. By the looks of things you're _terribly_ outnumbered." The Namikaze stated and the Hyuuga was beyond scared now at that sudden realization.

"Everyone stand down!" Tsunade ordered and the clan heads as well as Kuromaru slowly returned to their original positions though Tsume was occasionally glancing at Naruto despite being discreet about it.

"As you wish," said Naruto calmly though his eyes never stopped giving Hiashi's their ever piercing stare.

"I'm gonna let your little outburst slide this one time Hiashi, but if you threaten me like that again, I _will_ have Naruto be your executioner, and your clan will be removed from the village. Do you understand me?" Tsunade asked Hyuuga Clan Head in a dangerous tone while getting a reluctant nod from the man.

'This meeting isn't over yet and already she's got Hiashi by the balls. Should I be worried that this moment reminds me of my wife's ways of running the clan? Women all do trade notes when it comes to these things,' thought Shikaku for a moment before refocusing on the meeting.

"Now then, the reason why I'm not giving into your demands is because of Hanabi having officially becoming my apprentice in my arts." She answered making the Hiashi's eyes widen.

"Wh-what? Since when and why would you want a weakling like her learn your arts?" He asked only to hear Naruto growl.

"There is only one failure here and that is you, you poor excuse of a Father. Hana-chan has more skill in her little pinky than you do in your entire body." Remarked the young Mazoku making Hiashi growl.

"Why you?" Hiashi snarled out itching to use Gentle Fist on Naruto.

"You _what_ teme? Demon? Monster? Beast? I can keep the list going if you want since all a weakling like you is really capable of doing is being abusive and _killing_ those weaker than you so they don't get stronger. And I have to be quite honest with you. I _love_ being a demon and giving you arrogant _humans_ a reason why you're on the bottom of the fucking food chain. _Especially_ since my grandfather considered your type as an appetizer before he gave up the whole eating humans ordeal for his lover. Maybe I should take up his old habit and give you _another_ reason to fear me along with the rest of my kind starting with your arrogant clan." Naruto said, as he revealed his elongated canines, and chuckling darkly scaring the crap out of Hiashi.

Tsunade coughed and spoke up again. "Sorry Naruto, but you can't eat him, or anyone else that gets on your bad side in the village no matter how _tempting_ it is right now." She emphasized while Naruto just shrugged.

"Oh well, I will just go with maiming the bakas then. Besides, I'm pretty sure I'd just get a bad case of indigestion from trying to eat a member form his clan." He said with a grin on his face while Tsunade snorted at the thought of Naruto having stomach problems after eating a few Hyuuga.

"Anyways yes, Hanabi is my _official_ apprentice since she signed this paper, and due to a law my Grandfather created she is considered an adult due to her being a Shinobi under _my_ rule. You Hyuuga Hiashi have no say in it and only she can decide if she doesn't want to be my apprentice anymore." Tsunade stated while Hiashi clenched his fists in anger realizing that Hanabi was out of his grasp.

"Fine. If you want that weakling then you can have but from this day forward Hanabi is no longer a Hyuuga. She is banished from the clan." He said with finality and anger in his voice shocking all the clan heads minus Naruto and Tsunade.

"I'll be sure to inform her of that Hiashi and since she is a ninja as well as my apprentice under my care she will not have the caged bird seal placed on her." She said with Hiashi's eyes widening.

"B-but the Byakugan" Hiashi stammered out at realizing his anger driven mistake.

"Is no longer _your_ _concern_ since she is _no longer_ a member of you clan since you've just announced publicly of your disownment of her. Oh and should you attempt _anything_ I'm giving Naruto permission to deal with you and anyone else as he sees fit. She also talked to me about a certain _incident_ concerning you, the elders, and the death of her mother and Naruto being a witness to hear it." Tsunade said and the Hyuuga paled in fear.

 _'Damn that traitorous bitch!'_ thought Hiashi.

"But since I have no hard evidence I can't do anything about it at the moment unless you decide to push the issue further. Now get out of my sight. Your mere presence sickens me to no end." Tsunade said to the man who scowls, gets up, and leaves out of the chamber and slamming the door _hard_ behind him.

"Call me paranoid but that prick is gonna pull something stupid sooner or later on Hanabi-chan. I hope he does because I'm gonna enjoy making that prick and anyone else under his thumb _suffer_ for their insolence." Naruto said with a dark and bloodthirsty grin on his face making most of the clan heads sweat drop.

Tsume on the other hand was shivering with excitement and lust in her eyes especially when she saw the grin on Naruto's face. Her Inuzuka instincts were creeping up into the back of her mind and trying to compel Tsume to do something not meant to be witnessed by the people in the room.

 _'Damn it, Hana wasn't kidding at all. He's dangerous, powerful, and hot! I wonder if he's into older women?'_ She thought as she ogled the ultimate alpha male while Kuromaru glanced at his partner's eyes and sweat drops.

' _That kid better watch his back or else Tsume will end up jumping him when he's alone and doing god knows what to him. Not to mention Hana was practically jumping around at home last night. Something about an alpha, secret war for his heart.'_ The dog Shinobi thought.

After that little scene with Hiashi in the meeting room, Naruto decided to leave the tower, and headed to Team 8's training ground, where Hanabi was training with Team 8. As he landed in a tree, the Namikaze let a growl, which escaped from his lips because he could see Kiba, and the Inuzuka was trying to make a move on Hanabi, while Hinata was glaring at Hanabi along with Kurenai, why they were glaring at her… propably because she stole Naruto from Hinata?

"Come on Hanabi all I'm asking for is one date. Besides you shouldn't be around a demon like Naruto." He tried to reason which caused Hanabi's brow to twitch dangerously.

"I already told you Kiba, I'm with Naruto-kun, and I'm not interested in you at all now please leave me alone." She said in the calmest voice she had but it was starting to form into anger due to Kiba's pestering.

Shino was about to interfere, but his bugs quickly told him to stay put due to there being a dangerous predator nearby and its target was Kiba. They also told Shino, _who_ the predator was, and the Aburame decided to simply observe the events playing out before him with the option of interfering being a last resort should he really need to interfere.

Kiba on the other hand was starting to get angry. "I don't get what you see in that monster anyway. He killed our former leader. Doesn't that scare you at all?"

Hanabi's eyes started to slowly form into the Byakugan because right now he was treading on dangerous grounds. "That was only because that _man_ ruined Naruto-kun's life and tried to turn him into his faithful servant and allowed those _people_ treat him like he was a dangerous criminal and I could care less if Naruto-kun is a demon. I would rather be with a demon that would love me unconditionally and treat me like a princess than be with a human that sees me as an object or a prize like _you_ do Kiba!" She snapped at the Inuzuka who started to snarl dangerously at him.

"So what if I see you as some prize? That's what you are and you _are_ gonna go on a date with me you little wench or I'll..." He started to say until a shadow loomed over him from behind.

"Or you'll what Kiba?" Naruto asked in a dangerous voice.

Dread was in Kiba's eyes and he slowly turned around to see a _very_ pissed off looking Naruto staring down at him with glowing heterochromia eyes. Akamaru decided to be smart and leapt out of Kiba's jacket and ran behind Hanabi whimpering in fear.

"I…. I-I...uh..." He stammers out while Naruto cracked his knuckles.

"I know you were not trying to advance on _my_ hime and stated that she was a prize to be won did you?" The young Soul King asked and Kiba tried to act tough.

"So what if I did demon? She's my woman whether she likes it or not and I will not _my_ prize to a creature like y-uuurrrggghhh!" The Inuzuka found himself being snatched up by his collar, meeting Naruto's eye level, and said Namikaze was snarling in the now frightened Inuzuka's face.

"You better give me a good reason why I shouldn't crush your skull with my foot and send your carcass back to your mother runt." Naruto said unleashing KI on Kiba who was now soiling his trousers.

"Please let him go Naruto-san." Asked a feminine voice and Naruto turned is head to see Kurenai Yuhi walking towards them.

Naruto looked back at a relieved Kiba thinking his sensei was here to save him and just smiled darkly at the Inuzuka.

"If I were you I wouldn't be happy runt considering the fact that she heard what you said regarding females and how you tried to advance on your fellow comrade. You'd be lucky to still keep your license should I report you to the Hokage who is also female and let's not forget who your mother is." He emphasized making the Inuzuka pale and whimper like the dog he was especially when he saw the look of anger in his sensei's eyes.

"Indeed he would be. Kiba as of now you're suspended for an entire month and I will be reporting you to the Hokage and your mother. Now hand over your Shinobi license." She ordered.

"B-but sensei I..." Kiba didn't get to finish because Kurenai release a small amount of KI in the mutt.

"Now Genin." She ordered and Kiba instantly pulled out his license, handed it over to the Genjutsu Mistress, and started to leave but stopped and gave Naruto a hateful look.

"Are you happy now _demon_?" Kiba spat out like the name was venom in his mouth and Naruto grinned evilly at Kiba.

"Nope." Naruto said confusing everyone when suddenly.

 _BAM!_

Naruto sent Kiba flying into the sky who ended up releasing a high pitched cry from his mouth due to the fact that Naruto struck him in the nuts with his boots.

" _Now_ I am Kiba. Enjoy the one way flight!" He called out while Akamaru's eyes bugged out of his head and looked at Naruto.

"Don't worry Akamaru, I know you're not like your Master, and I'm not going to take out his stupidity on you. Can you get home by yourself?" He asked and the young pup barked and sped off to inform Tsume of her son's actions.

"Umm Naruto-kun what location did you kick Kiba in?" Hanabi asked while the young god blinked and grinned.

"Towards the female side of the hot springs why?" Naruto asked which caused Shino to sweat drop and Kurenai's eyes to bug out.

Hanabi sighs and shakes her head but with a smile on her face. "You really are cruel aren't you?" She asked jokingly while Naruto's grin grew.

"Only to people like Kiba, half of Konoha, and team 7 but I would never be anything to you my hime. Well...except for that one thing _everyone_ likes to do in bed but that can wait until you're ready." Naruto emphasized making her whole face turn red and sputter at the thoughts that now ran in her mind of the two of them doing certain _things_ that were beyond naughty.

"N-Naruto-kun," said Hanabi, as she saw her sister off to the side glaring at her, eyebrow twitching from Kurenai, and Shino having a small blush that was mostly concealed by the top of his coat.

"What Hanabi-chan?" said Naruto with his grin further expanding with his hands on her hips knowing he was putting Hanabi in a very unique position with the other two Shinobi watching.

"My sister is watching," said Hanabi knowing how Hinata was a bit... _prudish_ when it came to such things, add this to the fact Hinata hates her sister for stealing her 'love'.

"Want to go someplace more _private_?" said Naruto seeing the blush on the girl grow even greater.

"Naruto-kun!" said Hanabi when she felt his hands were dangerously close to her rear and further making naughty thoughts rise up within her mind.

"All right. My apologies," said Naruto before taking his hand off her hip and grabbing Hanabi's hand gently before kissing it in a gentlemanly manner.

"With Kiba suspended, who will replace him on our team sensei?" said Shino since the lack of a third person made their team incomplete.

"I'll have to talk to the Hokage about that, but it will have to be one of the other Rookies, and maybe Naruto depending on the mission were given," said Kurenai, as she saw how happy Hanabi was at the moment with Naruto.

 **(Konoha Streets-Sometime Later)**

Naruto had soon bid a good day to team 8 and Hanabi, as he had to head to the Hokage Tower for any potential missions, and advance his Shinobi career to earn his advancement to Jounin.

 **(Hokage Tower-At the Moment)**

"Hokage-sama, Naruto-kun is here to see you," said Shizune, as she had red cheeks from seeing the Namikaze with a well muscled body, and still couldn't get over it.

"Good. Send him in please," said Tsunade, as she saw Shizune's blush, and kept the tick mark on her head from forming since she knew what it meant.

"I'm here for missions," said Naruto getting right to the point and sat down in a chair across from his Godmother.

"Not much at the moment I'm afraid. A little of this and that though none of them truly let you show off your talents," said Tsunade knowing the gaki wanted to show off his talents to advance in rank and take on more dangerous missions.

"I see," said Naruto, as he felt depressed by that, and really wanted a high profile mission.

"I know you want to take on a mission, but there are times when we get slow days, and this is one of them," said Tsunade sadly knowing the demonic blood in Naruto was being a pain in terms of wanting to get him to stretch his legs outside of the village again.

"Okay. I'll be around so call if you need me," said Naruto before walking off out the door.

 _'Yes. Call you if I need you. I can think of some needs. No! Bad Tsunade. Your not going to think such thoughts. You're old enough to be his Grandmother!'_ thought Tsunade, as she felt the perverted chibi Tsunade trying to rise up within her head from the grave she was buried in, and the female Hokage mentally had to whack it repeatedly with a shovel.

"Hokage-sama, I have Yuhi Kurenai here to see you, She says its regarding Inuzuka Kiba and an incident that took place earlier with your apprentice Hyuuga Hanabi," said Shizune seeing the Hokage narrow her eyes and motioned for Shizune to let Kurenai in.

The next few minutes resulted in killer intent being unleashed, swearing, drinking sake', and then a sudden urge to castrate chauvinist males thinking women were property.

Over half the male population shivered in fear.

 **(With Naruto)**

The Namikaze descendant of Yoru smiled knowing Kiba's hellish day had only just started, as word spread of the Inuzuka's invasion of the hot springs, and the beat down received by the women in it. From what the rumors were indicating, Kiba had suffered broken bones, some internal bleeding, and a large P-shaped mark on his right ass cheek to indicate he was a pervert.

Naruto made a mental note to have it confirmed and get the pictures to hold over Kiba's head for the end of his days. As he thought about this, Naruto heard some commotion happening up ahead, seeing a woman on horseback, riding away from some armored warriors, and trying to elude her would be kidnappers. Not one to ignore at woman in need of rescuing, Naruto moved quickly in-between them, and launched a vicious spin kick at the lead pursuer that sent him colliding into the others.

"Cut! What the Hell was that? That's not in the script! Who are you?" said a man dressed like a Director for a movie with a film crew behind him.

To his credit, Naruto didn't act embarrassed, or sheepish when learning this was a movie based on the Princess Fuun movies this actress Fujikaze Yukie did. Instead, Naruto had walked right up to the Director of this particular movie, and asked him what his major malfunction was in making a movie in a Shinobi village without getting the permission of the Hokage first so she could alert her forces of what was going on? In fact, by the time Naruto was done ripping the man a new asshole (figuratively), the Director was on the ground bowing, pleading for mercy, and promising never to do it again.

"So you're the famous actress Fujikaze Yukie huh?" said Naruto having left the weeping man to focus on the actress in front of him.

"Yes. What's it to you? Are you like the other people wanting my autograph?" said the woman in a formal tone, but she was a bit intimidated by the sight of the Chuunin before her.

"You got a problem with fans loving your movies?" said Naruto, as he _was_ going to ask for an autograph, but the woman made it pretty clear she didn't like fans asking, and she didn't give them out of the goodness of her heart either.

"I hate it when kids come up to me wanting an autograph from me. Acting is cruel," said the woman before walking away while ignoring the kids begging for an autograph.

 _'Man what a whiny bitch,'_ thought Naruto before meeting Yukie's humble Manager of a man Asama Sandayu requesting to speak to the Hokage about an important mission to take the actress to Snow Country.

Hence why Naruto was chosen along with Gai's team to support them in this mission now on a ship heading for Snow Country and without the actress knowing the destination. Of course that wasn't to say the other members of team 7 currently on the shelf until a Genin replacement was made were less then thrilled by this. Kakashi even requested his team go in Gai's place since he had been to Snow Country before and was more qualified to lead the mission.

Shame he wasn't qualified in keeping the mouth of his Genin shut.

 **(Flashback-Hokage's Office)**

"Hokage-sama, my team is qualified to handle this mission, and with Naruto back on it we can effectively be team 7 again if only temporary," said Kakashi, as he saw Gai's team next to his, and Naruto currently in the in-between them though it was clear the godly Namikaze was friendlier towards team 9.

"Kakashi, I'm not assigning you this mission, as your history with your team being even _remotely capable_ of doing anything Konoha Shinobi should be able to do as a team is at an all time low, and don't think I haven't read the reports on what happened when you went on that so called C-rank mission to Wave Country. The only willing to fight for those people were Naruto while Uchiha Sasuke did it for glory and Haruno Sakura did it because of her fan girl nature to the Uchiha!" said Tsunade having read the mission report Kakashi gave _and_ the one she asked Naruto to write one up too since she highly doubted _all_ the details of the mission had been put in.

"That's not true!" said Kakashi, as he now had Gai's team, and the others looking at him now with questioning eyes.

Even Neji had softened a bit after the beating Naruto gave him during the Chuunin Exam Finals and even gone to see Hinata to apologize once his wired shut jaw was finally was unwired to speak again.

"Really? Because from what I've read, you only started teaching your Genin tree walking, and _that_ was only _after_ getting to Wave Country to further protect Tazuna. You had were walking with Tazuna to Wave Country and did _no_ form of training with your team of any sort during that time. _Then_ , when returning to the Leaf, you did absolutely _no_ training outside of all those D-ranked missions, and only trained Sasuke to fight Gaia knowing that Naruto needed training to fight Neji. Instead, you threw him towards Ebisu, who had little love for Naruto from the start, and made no effort to find someone _qualified_ to teach my Godson. It was by sheer _luck_ that Naruto got Jiraiya to train him and even _then_ the damn pervert _forbid_ him from using the Toads in his matches!" said Tsunade looking pissed off right now at Kakashi.

"But Neji wasn't a big a threat as Gaia was!" said Kakashi only to be silenced from speaking in his defense by Tsunade slamming her fist down on her desk causing the whole room to shake.

"I don't give a shit! You had _two_ students in the Chuunin Exam Finals Kakashi. Not _one_ , but _two_ of them, and you favored one over the other. Your sensei would be ashamed and you know it. That's why your not going on this mission Kakashi nor is team 7, as you are one Genin short, and Naruto is _not_ a Genin!" said Tsunade seeing Kakashi narrow his one eye and turn his hands into fists.

"They don't know her like I do. They don't know the terrain then I do. Not sending me on this mission is foolish!" said Kakashi seeing Tsunade's eyes narrowing dangerously at him.

"Maybe, but your current track record, and your other two students with Naruto are _less_ then promising," said Tsunade, as she saw Sasuke, and Sakura getting pissed off at her words.

"That baka is a demon! How can you so blindly trust a _demon_ over us? We're human!" said Sakura, as she saw Sasuke nod, and knew her crush was in full agreement.

"Your connection with Naruto has clearly blinded your judgment. I have half a mind to report this to the Councils and see you replaced by someone more competent," said Sasuke, as he had sway with them, and knew they would do as he asked.

"Are you _challenging me_ Uchiha? Because if you are, I have no problem sending you to Ibiki, and ordering him to make what Itachi did look like a four star hotel resort!" said Tsunade seeing Sasuke flinch, but glare all the same, and knew she hit a nerve.

She inwardly smiled at hitting it.

"I'm merely stating a fact. Your connection to the _demon_ is effecting your judgment for choosing missions. Anyone can see our team can handle it with or without the loser so just give us the mission already," said Sasuke arrogantly with Tsunade looking ready to punch the baka's lights out.

Naruto however, didn't just look ready hit, he just _hit_ , and punched Sasuke right through a wall so the Hokage wouldn't have to do it herself.

"Enough! Everyone, who is against team 9, and myself from going to Snow Country for this mission I have one thing to say to you. **_GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE I GET ANGRY!"_** said Naruto making his power known and scaring the crap out of the rest of team 7 out and everyone else in the room.

Turning back to team 9, Naruto found the amusing sight of Tenten's hair now resembling a porcupine, Neji's hair now white as snow, and as for the two spandex thick eyebrows of the group? Well let's just say that the afro look did _not_ look good on them, but strangely enough wasn't bad either, and were now _without_ their eyebrows.

And as for Tsunade... _oops_!

The female Hokage's hair should _not_ look like Medusa from Greek Mythology due to the way it was now so _unnatural_.

"Let's fix ourselves up and never speak of this moment again," said Tsunade, as she gave Naruto a heated look, and the group left to quickly fix themselves before returning back to normal.

"I take Gai, his team, and myself are going to Snow Country to be protection detail for a snooty actress currently hating her job?" said Naruto seeing Yukie's Manager grimace at that.

"In a nutshell? Yes," said Tsunade seeing shrug his shoulders.

"How are we traveling. Land or sea?" said Naruto curiously.

"Both. Land to a Fire Country port, then you'll travel on a large cruise class ship large enough to house Yukie, the movie crew, and yourselves for the duration of the trip. Do not think of this as a vacation because your quarters will be cramped and you may have to _share_ with another," said Tsunade seeing Tenten blush while looking at Naruto for a second while Neji was taking miniscule steps _away_ from Lee and Gai.

Neji would sooner rip out his eyes or have an all out fight to the death with Naruto then share sleeping quarters with those two!

"Fair enough. See you all at the gate tomorrow morning! I have some much needed training to do," said Naruto grinning before taking off via the window, which got both Gai along with Lee all whooped up into a frenzy with their crying, hugging, and that horrible Genjutsu that came with it.

"Not in my office!" said Tsunade, as she didn't want to see that, and cursed the pile of paperwork in front of her that duty in being the Hokage _commanded_ her to stay.

Seeking to escape its clutches of the hugging, Tenten leaped out the window, and plan for tomorrow in what to bring. Neji tried to escape, but Lee had grabbed him, and forced the Hyuuga branch member to join the hug while being sandwiched between the two green spandex clad men.

Neji's screams could be heard for miles.

 **(Namikaze Estates-Sometime Later)**

"So your going on a trip to Snow Country? You know we have to come with you, right?" said Bambietta, another servant he summoned after telling Candice to get some rest, saw him packing some clothes, and other basic essentials needed for the trip.

"Well, the Hokage did say we would have to share, and I would have no problem with _you_ sharing a room with _me_ ," said Naruto seeing Bambietta blush while fidgeting under his smiling gaze.

"Who else is joining you on this mission?" said Bambietta, as she chose to bite back a retort at his words, and just find out who else was going on this protection detail.

"Gai's team and Gai himself," said Naruto while Candice narrowed her eyes in thought at the bun haired girl on spandex users team.

 _'At least I'll see if this girl is remotely interested if not worthy of Naruto-sama's attention,'_ thought Bambietta, as she would watch the weapons girl, and see if those possibilities had some ground to stand on.

 **(End Flashback)**

"Could it be any colder?" said Neji hating how the weather changed from warm to cold, as the ship made its way to Snow Country while noticing neither Gai, or Lee appeared to be affected by the cold _despite_ the fact they were wearing _thin spandex_.

It just wasn't natural!

That and Neji was still feeling freaked out from the hugging spandex sandwich he had been forced to endure brought him very close to committing seppuku.

"Suck it up," said Naruto wearing his jeans, black t-shirt , martial art shoes with an addition of a black beanie that covered his hair and headband.

"How can you not be cold Naruto? You're wearing less then all of us on this ship," said Neji having seen Tenten was wearing three layers worth of clothing.

"Simple. I'm using a small fraction of my Ki to keep me warm. Its also good for training control since too much would have been sweating like a pig," said Naruto, as he knew that Bambietta was in their shared quarters sleeping, and knew the Explosion wanted to keep a low profile right now unless absolutely necessary.

"How has Hanabi-sama been doing lately?" said Neji, as he had been able to speak to his cousin since the Chuunin Exam, and then there was the incident at the Hyuuga Clan Compound soon after.

"Good. She's training hard under the Hokage in the medical arts," said Naruto seeing Neji was indeed regretting his hat and actions against Hanabi and Hinata.

"I see," said Neji calmly.

"She doesn't hate you," said Naruto stated.

"What?" said Neji surprised.

"Did I stutter? Hanabi-chan doesn't hate you," said Naruto seeing Neji now looking at him like had grown a second head.

"She told you that much?" said Neji seeing Naruto smile.

"As a matter of fact...she did!" said Naruto before turning his attention on the front of the ship to see Yukie performing a scene from the movie she was making.

"Would it be all right to see her? After our mission?" said Neji hopefully.

"Sure! Just keep it civil with Hanabi-chan or I will make what you took at the Chuunin Exam Prelims. seem like an everyday spar with Lee," said Naruto with Neji nodding.

"I understand," said Neji evenly, but the memory of his body being turned into a living rag doll of abuse was forever burned into his brain, and the Hyuuga branch member had _no_ intention of having a repeat performance.

Smirking, Naruto focused on the task at hand, and his demon instincts sensing there was more to this mission then first given.

 **(Akatsuki HQ)**

"This is unexpected. The Kyuubi vessel is no longer holding the Kyuubi within his body and is now _stronger_ then the fox. That is what you're stating, right Itachi?" said Pein, as he stared at the Uchiha before him, and saw the man nod.

"Yes. From what we were able to determine, the Kyuubi is not only free, and is nowhere near the Jinchuuriki" said Itachi seeing the group in front of him looked surprised by this news.

"How is the Kyuubi brat so powerful? From what you told me Itachi, the boy should be among the weakest Genin to date due to the abuse he suffered in Konoha, and the lack of training from those around him," said Pein knowing that Itachi had extensive knowledge on Naruto's upbringing before the Uchiha Clan Massacre.

"I do not know the answer to your question Pein-sama. What I do know is that Naruto's now stronger than Kyuubi itself. I saw the boy take down Kisame's Water Jutsu and the wall behind us in a single beam of destruction that was bigger then anything I've ever seen before," said Itachi with the other members becoming nervous.

"How do you propose we handle this Pein-sama? The Kyuubi was bad enough, but this kid apparently stronger, and now knows of our existence. He won't be easy to defeat," said Sasori knowing the chances of them winning against such a demon was slim to none with the odds of it being none feeling very high to the puppet user.

"We'll worry about those two at a later time. First, we must locate the other tailed beasts, and then plan a means to extract them from their host bodies. Only when its time to go after Kyuubi will we be able to focus on her and the host she's connected to," said Pein calmly though inside this unprecedented turn of events was making his spine shiver.

 **(Snow Country)**

"So this is Snow Country huh? I can see why it gets the name for it," said Naruto looking around while seeing the actress Yukie not thrilled by the prospect of being here.

"No doubt. Who would want to live in this cold place?" said Bambietta, as she used her ability to destroy the ice around them to stop it from impending their path.

"People with the strength to endure it," said Naruto knowing that surviving harsh cold environments took considerable strength just like people living in the desert.

"I hate this place. I don't want to be here," said Yukie, as she wanted to get back on the boat, and get far away from here.

"Not surprising considering your relationship to this place... _Princess Koyuki_!" said a male voice above the group wearing some form of Shinobi battle armor and wearing a Shinobi headband with four small circles on it indicating he was from a Shinobi village.

Along with the three others with him.

"Who are you?" said Tenten sensing the four Shinobi on the cliff area above were far from friendly.

"I am Roga Nadare of Yukigakure. My comrades and I have been sent here on behalf of her dear sweet Uncle to retrieve the Princess," said Nadare eyeing the Snow Princess now taking a step back towards the ship.

"Princess Koyuki? Are you sure? You must be one of those crazy people that see past the fiction of the movie and reality of the now," said Naruto taking a few steps forward.

"Hardly. The truth is, the actress Fujikaze Yukie is really a secret alias Princess Koyuki created to hide herself from her dear sweet Uncle, and he has need of her here in Snow Country for a special project being worked on that requires her assistance of sorts," said Roga seeing the now revealed to be Princess of Snow Country look ready to run.

"So that's how it is huh? Good. To be honest, the whole protection detail for this woman was boring to no end, and I thought I would go crazy. Now I'm here, in this cold, bleak place, and you want to take this Princess back to her creepy possibly incestuous Uncle for Kami knows what. I can't let you do that," said Naruto flexing his now visible claws and grinning an evil grin with Bambietta doing the same while Gai's team along with Gai himself prepared for battle.

"And who would you be?" said Roga with a raised eyebrow.

"My name is Namikaze Naruto and I am your worst nightmare made flesh," said Naruto seeing some form of recognition to his name being known in their eyes.

"Namikaze? The son of the Yondaime!" said the female Snow Shinobi near Roga.

"You were expecting Santa Claus?" said Naruto making Bambietta snicker at the idea.

"Doesn't matter. Kill Koyuki's protection detail and everyone else before capturing her," said Roga seeing Naruto's reiatsu covering his entire body and there was an intensity from the boy that made the Snow Shinobi hesitant to charge forward.

"Ready to stain the snow here in their blood?" said Naruto to Bambietta, who was letting her own reiatsu generate around her body, and grinning in a feral manner.

"Hell yeah!" said Bambietta smirking, and the two charged forward with bloodlust in their eyes.

As for Princess Koyuki, she watched Naruto, and Bambietta engage the Snow Shinobi in a vicious battle that had indeed stained the snow around them in blood. The bulky guy of the group, a man named Fuyukuma Mizore had tried to engage Naruto in combat using his metal arms, but the Namikaze had crushed them after grappling with the man, and kicked him into a mountain.

Bambietta fought a woman with pink hair named Kakuyoku Fubuki and tore through the Ice Prison Jutsu the Snow Shinobi tried to put her in. When it came to hand to hand fighting, Bambietta won hands down, shredding through the chakra armor with brute strength mauling the pink haired woman's face while shredding through the rest of her body while Fubuki tried to stop it.

As for Mizore, he had barely collected himself when Naruto ripped the chakra armor right off his body before plunging a hole into Snow Shinobi's chest. After ripping out the man's internal organs, the Namikaze focused on the only remaining Snow Shinobi of the group now fighting Maito Gai in Taijutsu though Roga was holding his own thanks to his armor taking most of the brunt of the hits Gai landed.

Upon seeing his two teammates die, Roga felt it was better to retreat for now, and report what had happened here to Kazahana Doto before it was too late. Using his _**Hyōton: Haryū**_ _**Mōko**_ to handle Gai, Roga fled while the window of opportunity was still open to him, and could see the Genin of the group wished to pursue.

Though Naruto told them to wait.

"Why don't you want us to pursue him? We have the advantage in numbers?" said Tenten frowning at the chance to stop Roga from escaping had been stopped.

"Because we don't have knowledge of the terrain in front of us. Roga clearly does. Don't forget that when having the advantage in terms of numbers doesn't mean anything if the enemy has knowledge of the terrain, and knows how to use it. If we pursue, Roga could spring a trap, and remove us from protecting the _Princess_ ," said Naruto before he, Gai, and Bambietta were all there with them.

"Naruto-san is right. We have no real knowledge of the terrain ahead. For all we know, there could be more Snow Shinobi waiting to ambush us, and know all the places to do it. We need to find the nearest town or head to the Capital of Snow Country where Princess Koyuki can establish herself as the rightful ruler of the lands," said Gai seeing the group nod, but Koyuki wasn't so confident, and the memories of her past with the loss of her Father now returning.

"This is pointless. All of it! Even if you defeat a few Snow Shinobi, my Uncle will use other means, and win against you," said Koyuki making Naruto growl out in anger and grab the woman by the throat before pulling her closer to him so she looked right into his heterochromia eyes.

"Listen up lady! I'm only going to say this once so pay attention. Grow a fucking spine and stop whining like it's the end of the world. It sickens me to no end at seeing just how spineless people like you are in the face of danger these days. You suffer a little and think the world is unfair so you run from your problems or sulk over them like they are the worst thing that could happen," said Naruto before shoving her onto the ground.

"What do you know of suffering? I lost my Father to my brother over some secret power that was supposed to bring hope to my country. What do you know of losing someone you cherish?" said Koyuki seeing Naruto's eyes harden.

 _'Oh boy,'_ thought Candice, as she heard of her master's history.

"What do I know? What do I know? I know far more about suffering and pain then you could ever _possibly_ comprehend you whiny brat! My whole life I've been abused and lied to since the day I was born. I've had more attempts on my life then every single Kage in all the five Shinobi villages _combined_ in all their years of service. I never had a chance to even know my parents until a few Months ago during the Chuunin Exams because the old bastard Third Hokage conspired to keep everything from me and that's not even the _half_ of it. I make your sob story look like a fairytale told to children when compared to me! So don't give me crap about pain and suffering like you're the only one that knows it because you are _not_ the only one that knows it. Now get fuck off the ground and stand up straight because you are a Princess of this country. Like it or not, you will do your duty to these suffering people living under your Uncle's rule, and **_fix what he's broken! Are we clear on that fact?_** " said Naruto his reiatus changing from blue to dark red, shooting up all around him with more then enough force to shake the ground around him.

"Y-Yes. I-I understand," said Koyuki in fright at the terrifying demonic figure in front of her while trying to stand.

"Good. Don't worry about your Uncle. I will kill him myself if the moment arrives. You just worry about how you are going to fix this country once you become its ruler," said Naruto calmly with a smirk on his face.

Seeing the woman nod, Naruto turned, and walked away with Bambietta right beside him.

"You have any idea how hot that was back there? I want you Naruto-sama," said Bambietta seeing Naruto's smirk become even wider.

"Patience Bambi-chan. All things come to those who wait," said Naruto seeing Bambietta now pouting since she clearly didn't want to wait.

Still, this was hardly the time, or the place to make her dreams a reality so with a sigh the Explosion obeyed the Soul King to keep such desires at bay.

They still had a mission to accomplish after all.

Deep underneath the mountain regions of Snow Country, a demonic entity stirred, feeling an intense power it had not felt in centuries, if not for a millennia, and yet was not near its location. So the demonic being decided it too would wait until the right moment to strike and when it did...all would tremble at the sound of its footsteps.

Until then...it would wait.


	6. Chapter 5 - Opponent Worthy of a King

**(Back on the Ship-Guest bedroom)**

The sound of moaning could be heard from the bedroom Naruto and Bambietta were residing in and the reason why? It's because said woman was sitting in Naruto's lap, moaning as she made out with the young god, it wasn't helping that his hands were groping her ass.

Said god was chuckling mentally as he saw her toes curl up and felt Bambietta getting more into the kiss. As this occurred, a knock on the door entered his ears and he stopped making out with her, getting a whine from the woman before he sent her to one of his pocket dimensions. "Enter." He said and the door opened revealing Koyuki wearing a blue robe with snow patterns on it.

"To what do I owe this honor princess?" Naruto asked wondering what Koyuki wanted but could tell by the look in her eyes that were filled with regret and she was saddened and worried about something.

"I was hoping that we could talk for a while." She asked while Naruto looked at her with his slit heterochromia eyes which appeared to be gazing into her soul. After looking at her for a few moments, he shrugged.

"I don't see why not? Come on." He says and motions for her to sit down which she does and sits in front of him. "So...what can I help you with?"

Koyuki sighs after regaining her composure decided to speak.

"I want to apologize for how I acted earlier. You were right. I was just a coward running away from my problems and blaming others for my misfortune especially when there are others who are suffering more than I have." She said in a downcast tone while he looked at her.

"Apology accepted but the ones you should be apologizing to are your people once you retake the throne." He replied and she nodded but saw her hands tremble a little on her lap.

"You're afraid?" He asked the future daimyo of snow country and she nodded.

"What if I'm not capable of being a great leader like my father was? What if I let him and the people that believed in my family down?" She asked quietly with fear of failure clear in her voice.

"The only thing you can do is your best Hime. No one's asking you to climb the highest mountain peak of Snow Country and fly off of it. Snow country needs its true leader back and you are that person not that prick Doto and I assure you Koyuki Kazahana that I will personally make sure he _pays_ for his crimes." He assured her and she looked up at him.

"You do realize he has an army of ninja who will stop at nothing to get me right?" She asked while he scoffed.

"Oh please I could wipe out his little army in a single shot and in case you've forgotten you have a god on your side and I happen to be the descendent of a man who was dubbed the Soul King who had no equal and was stronger than Kami, Yami and Shinigami combined" Naruto said, smirking a little at Koyuki's wide-open eyes

"So was your life in Konoha really that screwed up?" She asked and Naruto snorted.

"Screwed up beyond imagination, but don't worry I'm putting those that have wronged me in their place, and most know better than to piss me off especially when I killed the Sandaime Hokage and his traitor of a student Orochimaru." He replied which made her eyes bug out.

"You killed the God of Shinobi and the most dangerous criminal to ever live?" She asked with awe in her voice and he nodded.

"I sure did since he was the one who screwed me over most of my life so I returned his _generosity_ by knocking his head off his shoulders and then squashing his skull like a melon. Orochimaru was more of a bonus since he tried to play god with himself and other people's lives and there are still some people in that village who are on my shit list that I intend to deal with." He said revealing his canines which made her sweat drop a little and was glad she wasn't on his shit list.

"So what's it like? Being the long lined descendant of a Soul King and all?" she asked Naruto who blinked and thought about it.

"Well aside from being powerful and kicking the asses of arrogant humans, I think it's pretty great. _Especially_ with all the females I'm attracting." He said with a grin on his face which made her raise an eyebrow.

"Human and other races alike?" Koyuki asked.

"Yep though my servants are the only not human, but human wise I got the ex-heiress of the Hyuuga clan, and there are a few older women that are interested in me like two Inuzuka's with one being the matriarch along with her daughter. Then there is a kunoichi, who is the former apprentice of Orochimaru, and has a fetish for blood mixed with the taste for dango. There are a few more like my Godmother's assistant." He answered and the future Daimyo was stumped.

"Unbelievable. So apparently you're going to have a harem?" She asked only to hear Naruto scoff at the word.

"I don't like the word harem. I prefer to think of it as having a big and growing family." He stated while she chuckled.

"Heh and how do you expect to deal with so many females?" She asked with a grin on her face while Naruto just grinned back.

"Well one of the good things of being a powerful god is my stamina level is god like in demon terms." He answered which made Koyuki's eyes widen and blush a little.

"That and I have Kage Bunshins to _help_ with that issue when _dealing_ with so many women." That answer there made her whole face glow red.

"Why do you ask these questions Koyuki-hime? Are you volunteering to _help_ me restore my family's clans?" He asked in a teasing tone which made her eyes bug out and sputter and said god laughed at this.

"Well it's getting pretty late and you should get some rest for tomorrow." He said while her blush died down and she nodded.

"I will and good night Naruto-kun." She said getting up, turning around, and leaving the room praying that the young Mazoku was right.

 **(The Next Morning)**

Right now Team 9 along with Naruto, Bambietta, Koyuki, Sandayu, and the camera crew were traveling through a snow covered trail that lead to the capital of Snow Country. At the moment, Koyuki was lost in her thoughts and was wondering about what Naruto told her last night and couldn't help but admit to herself that Naruto was correct.

If she continued to run away from her problems, she would not only be letting down her people and country, she would be dishonoring everything her father and ancestors gave their lives to create their home and country.

As they trekked through the snow a powerful blizzard appeared out of nowhere causing everyone, except for Naruto and Bambietta to make an attempt to find cover only to find a red barrier form over them and keep the blizzard from blowing them away until it died down. "Well that was weird. That blizzard gust came out of nowhere and there wasn't even any chakra in it." Naruto said and got a nod from Bambieta since something like that shouldn't just appear and blow over like that.

"Something powerful made that blizzard and from how powerful that gust was, it was close." She answered and that was when Naruto turned to Gai.

"Gai-san." The young god said getting the man's attention. "Something is not right in this area. And I want you and the others to get away from here." He stated which made the Taijutsu specialist's eyes widen. "Something made that blizzard and whatever did that is strong. Plus for some reason I think a demon has caused it."

"If that is true Naruto-san then I will get the others away from this area and to safety." Gai said in a serious tone and turned towards the others.

"All right everyone we're falling back and heading to somewhere safe until Naruto and his partner have dealt with this threat." He said getting a nod from his students as well as the crew since the Genin knew they'd be no math for a demon that even had the young god on edge. Koyuki on the other hand looked skeptic.

"Naruto-kun are you sure you two will be alright?" She asked with a worried look in her eyes and Naruto grinned.

"Yeah I'll be alright hime but your safety is more important now. Gai she's in your care until Bambi-chan and I take care of whatever is causing this snowstorm." He said and then he and the Explosion took off in the snow covered forest.

Deep in the Mountain Caves a large creature with icy breath escaping his mouth was growling lowly and its eyes glowed red.

 ** _"At long last a descendant of the Soul King as walked the Earth yet again. It's been so long since I fought the Soul King or someone of his blood. Hopefully this one will prove to be just as entertaining."_** The creature said to himself and chuckles darkly for a while, but then he lets out an earsplitting roar that echoes loud throughout the cave, and shook the mountains.

Naruto and Bambietta were moving with high-speed movement technique, for Bambietta it was _**Hirenkyaku**_ and for Naruto it was _**Shunpo**_ as it was the naturally slowest of his three speed techniques, throughout the snow but then they skidded to a halt as they heard a roar echo throughout the mountains. "He's close and from the looks of it, he's residing in the mountain ranges Naruto-sama." Bambi said getting a nod from the black-haired god who now had a grin on his face.

"Yeah and from the roar our friend unleashed he's ready for a fight." The King stated as his blood was boiling in excitement and anticipation due to the fact that he was gonna face a powerful demon and _hopefully_ have to earn his victory. That was when the side of a mountain exploded, a blur leapt out and suddenly landed on the ground causing the earth to shake and rumble violently and landed a few feet away from Naruto and Bambi.

"The opposing figure was around 9'5 and appeared to have snow white fur and a bulky figure. It had long powerful arms and strong legs that had long curved claws that looked like they could cut a diamond in two. He had a row of sharp jagged like teeth and four large curved canines jutting from his upper and lower lip and glowing red eyes.

"Well this is something you don't see everyday." Naruto said with a grin on his face and Bambi's eyes widened.

"It can't be… Wendigo?" She asked the looming figure who appeared to be grinning though you couldn't tell with his imposing teeth.

 ** _"Well well if it isn't the Explosion and the grandson of the Soul King Yoru."_** He said as his voice rumbled in excitement.

 ** _"What brings the young King to my domain? Surely you didn't come all this way to say hi?"_** He asked humorously while Naruto smirks with his arms folded.

"Sadly no I'm on a mission to help a princess save her country from her tyrant of an uncle." Naruto stated and Wendigo snorted.

 ** _"Great, another lover of humans."_** The snow beast muttered and Naruto scoffs.

"Don't jump to conclusions fur ball because I too have had my share of problems with the human race and killed and broken some of the arrogant ones. Honestly they believe they are the superior species in this world but forget their place. But there are a few that I have dubbed worthy of not facing my wrath." Naruto stated because even though he loathes half of Konoha and would like nothing more than to wipe them off the face of the earth there are those who are not arrogant and actually _deserve_ a second chance unlike the late Sandaime and his power hungry student.

 ** _"Indeed. Those insignificant bugs forget their place and need to be reminded that they are nothing more than prey. Pleasantries aside, I would like to see just how powerful you are descendant of Yoru. Like the girl said, I am Wendigo, the most powerful ice apparition to ever live. I've spent the last 1,000 years sleeping, waiting for my rival's heir to show himself to the world. So what do you say Kingy? You have enoughtime in your hands to fight a rival of your old man?"_** Wendigo challenged and Naruto responded by grinning like a madman and flexing his fingers.

Bambi saw the wild gleam in his eyes and they reminded her of when she saw Yoru fight a strong opponent.

"Does a fat kid love cake?" Naruto replied back and the ice demon let out a booming laugh.

 ** _"You're definitely their descendant alright."_** Wendigo stated and then snarled.

"You can bet your ass I am," said Naruto snarling back.

 ** _"Prepare yourself boy. Unlike those demons Yoru faced, I am the real deal and if I wanted to I could've been one of the three demon kings."_** He said while a wild blue aura flared around his body like wild fire and Naruto responded by summoning a nodachi with a long guard that extends inward from its center, similar to a shinai, its hilt is white, though most of it was wrapped in bandages the blade of this sword is chipped, Naruto flared his reiatsu **(black with golden edges, thanks to using this zanpakuto)** and grinning like a kid during Christmas.

The skies darkened, lightning flashes around the two demons with each hungry for battle, for blood, glory, and... _death_!

"Is that right? In that case… **show me what you've got lord of ice."** Naruto replied in a demonic tone and Wendigo responds by letting out a roar that was so powerful that it released a shockwave that sent snow flying in different directions.

 ** _"Gladly!_** **"** Wendigo responded by lunging at Naruto with his fist reared back and said King reared his hand with the sword back and lunges at the Ice Demon swinging his sword as well. They both swung their weapons at the same time and when they made contact, they released a intense shockwave so powerful, that the earth shook and sent snow flying everywhere and trees swaying and a few being ripped from their roots. When their weapons clashed the high ranking warriors each had crazed grins on their faces and both knew that their fight was gonna get wild.

Bambi managed to form a barrier around herself to keep the debris away. "This is gonna be a fight for the history books. The lord of ice facing the descendant of the Soul King." She said with a grin on her face.

 **(A Few Minutes Later)**

An explosion appears on the battlefield and Naruto can be seen skidding backwards from the punch Wendigo struck him with but the King skidded to a halt with his head down but then lifted it up, revealing a pair of wild eyes and grin filled with bloodlust and excitement. He had a few bruises and cuts on his body and clothes but they were healing up instantly.

"You call that a punch old man? Old Woman can hit harder that!" He taunted and look of like a rocket. He suddenly appeared in front of a surprised Wendigo with his hand reared back, Naruto then swung, cutting Wendigo's chest before giving him a wicked left hook to the jaw that sends him crashing into the ground and skidding back across the snow. As this happened, a blur bypassed him and appeared behind him with his right foot reared back and when he was close enough, he delivered a kick across the head that sent Wendigo flying into the air.

Next Naruto sprinted across the snow, leaps into the air and delivers a round house kick that send Wendigo into a mountain causing an explosion of rocks, and an avalanche to occur. When he landed on the ground, Naruto didn't see Wendigo anywhere, and kept his focus now on the mountain that had a _huge_ hole in the center and rubble on the ground.

"You can come out and stop playing possum whenever you want frost face," Naruto said to himself until an explosion of snow appeared from under his feet and a huge hand came out and grabbed Naruto by the head, lifts him up, and slams him onto the ground.

Wendigo rose from the ground with only a busted lip and a gash on his chest but he seemed to ignore it.

 ** _"You've got a big mouth brat. You should learn to respect your… ELDERS!"_** said Wendigo chastised and sent a solid punch into Naruto's gut and said King's eyes bugged out and was sent flying across the snow covered field and crashed hard into the ground, making the earth tremble.

Bambi winced at the punch delivered to Naruto knowing even he had felt that one.

"I know that had had to hurt. Wendigo was known to be able to punch through and smash diamonds with his fists alone. He can rip through solid steel with his demonic claws and even his teeth. Any other demon would be a bloody smear from that punch." said Bambi said as she saw the huge crater and watched Wendigo make his way towards it.

"Perhaps it would any _other_ demon. But I'm not just any of those kind of demons. No. I'm the Grandson of Yoru: The Soul King and I have no intention of turning into this guy's smear of trophy on his ice wall," said Naruto getting off the ground spitting out some blood pooling in his mouth and grinned at Wendigo before motioning the demon to come at him.

Wendigo didn't need any further invitation to engage Naruto in a fight.

 **(With Team 9)**

"Wow! Whatever Naruto and Bambietta are fighting must be pretty strong if they're still going at it," said Tenten seeing Neji using his eyes just enough to see the fighting in the distance.

"Naruto-sama is fighting what is clearly something of demonic origin. It is holding strong against Naruto and even spilling some of his blood into the snow," said Neji while Gai, Lee, Tenten, and even Koyuki were staring at him in shock.

"This demon must be strong to hold its own against Naruto-kun," said Koyuki more to herself then the others.

A loud explosion echoed throughout the snowy landscape, shaking the ground around team 9, the Princess, and the movie crew.

"If only we could get close enough, we could film it, and add it to the movie!" said the Director knowing there was a real life battle going on and he was missing this lifetime opportunity in filming it.

The sight of something flying into the air before heading towards them caused the group to scatter to their horror that it was a bloody Wendigo, who was getting off the ground, and spit out some blood with a few broken teeth. Still, the demonic creature couldn't help, but smile at this turn of events, and let out a cruel chuckle before cracking his neck.

 ** _"Its been too long. I've missed fights like these,"_** said Wendigo before turning to see team 9 to his left and then Koyuki to his right with the film crew along with Sandayu taking a step back.

Wendigo grinned at the sight at the smorgasbord of human flesh around him.

"Hey! Focus on me. Not them!" said Naruto swinging his sword at Wendigo, releasing a golden arc of reiatsu that cut the demonic entity's left shoulder, causing him to roar loudly.

 ** _"You're right. I should focus on you. They can be my victory meal afterwards,"_** said Wendigo before letting out a primal roar and charged at Naruto doing the same.

"Sorry boys and girls, but this is a demon only fight, and humans can't get involved," said Bambi, as she made a dome of reiatsu, and covered the two demonic warriors going toe to toe.

Punches, slashes, claws, kicks, and energy clashed in an all out survival of the fittest to see who was the better demon. Crimson blood now stained the once pure white snow, the ground shook with each thunderous hit, or miss either foe tried to land on the other. And yet...through some sheer cruel twist, it was clear to everyone watching, and filming this event that the two demonic warriors were actually _enjoying_ their fight.

"You're pretty good. Shame you have to die," said Naruto with a trickle of blood running down his face with Wendigo looking back while missing an eye.

 ** _"Really? I could say the same thing about you Grandson of Yoru. You are just like the man in so many ways. The spirit of the warrior is with you like it was with him. Win or lose...it was an honor,"_** said Wendigo with Naruto nodding in agreement.

"Same here Wendigo. One last attack for each and then we see who goes into the abyss," said Naruto grinning while clutching his sword in both his hands.

 ** _"Yes! That's the way. Attack me with everything you've got! Just like your Grandfather would!"_** said Wendigo forming his own ball of energy shimmering with demonic ice in front of his mouth.

They moved simultaneously, Naruto raising his sword above his head while Wendigo aimed his mouth and the ball of energy at Naruto. Both were glowing with their respective energies, they were a sight to behold. Both released their attacks at the same time as the blasts of energies clashed, fighting for dominance with both parties adding more energy into their attack.

"Time to die!" shouted Naruto putting more power into his attack and finally overpowering Wendigo with the Ice Lord shattering like glass in the end.

"Whoa!" said Tenten with the other gasping at seeing Bambi's dome go down while a bloody, battered, and grinning Naruto let out a roar of dominance that echoed throughout the country.

"And _that_ ladies and gentlemen...is how its done!" said Naruto wobbling a little before sitting down on a nearby boulder while stabbing the sword into the ground next to him and Bambi was instantly at his side.

"He really hit you really hard," said Bambi while seeing that his were all practically closed thanks to his regeneration powers.

"Yeah. He definitely could have been a King of Makai if he tried. Not quite up their with the old man, but he's close by in the general area. Good thing he slept for 1000 years and didn't train or else this world would be screwed," said Naruto before laughing again with Bambi doing the same though it was more of a light chuckle.

"Please tell me you got all of that on film. All of it!" said the Director with the film crew nodding though it would be difficult for people to see the fight since they doubt it would be seeable by the people.

Fortunately, the editing room would decide what they had, and if they could use it.

"That's going cost you extra," said Naruto to the Director seeing the man nod his head vigorously knowing anything he paid the boy would be pocket change compared to the money he'd get from showing the fight alone.

Authenticity in this film would make it a monumental blockbuster!

"You need to rest for a couple minutes, but after that you'll be ready to go, and help the team take the Princess to the Capital," said Bambi seeing all the wounds on his body now closed.

"It won't be so easy. My fight with Wendigo will no doubt bring the masses of Doto's forces here and we can expect company sometime soon within the hour," said Naruto seeing everyone tense knowing he was right.

"Naruto is right. Princess Koyuki, we must get you to the Capital of Snow Country, and put you on the seat of power," said Gai seriously to the Princess and Movie Actress.

"Sorry, she won't be going anywhere, but with me to see her dear Uncle Doto, and help him fulfill his destiny," said Roga Nadare, as he threw a flash bang grenade onto the ground, and took off with the Princess on his back.

"Gai! Get her back. She has something of value Doto needs. Once he has it her life has little value!" said Naruto pointing to Roga with Gai gone a second later after the Snow Shinobi.

"We should go with Gai sensei!" said Lee ready to go, but a halting motion from Naruto stopped him, and the others from doing the same.

"No. Bambi and I will do that. You stay here and protect the film crew. There's no need for them to be left unprotected while here," said Naruto getting up and rushing off with the Explosion behind him.

 **(With Roga and Koyuki)**

Roga Nadare was happy with himself for succeeding where his team had originally failed in capturing the Princess and was now on his way to bring the woman to Doto and a reward soon following. Oh Roga could see it now. A dozen virgin women to be his sex slaves, as well as the Mothers of his future children when he started his own clan, and bring about a new era for his Shinobi village.

His thoughts on the matter were rudely interrupted when Koyuki surprised him with a few hard hits to his face via her elbow, causing the Shinobi to stumble, and sent the Princess flying forward while skidding in the snow. Feeling his face, Roga snarled in anger at the feeling of his nose being broken, and snapped it back into place before wiping the blood leaking out of it onto the snow.

"Bitch! Just for that, I'm going to ask Doto if I can have you become my sex pet, and sire me a couple of kids," said Roga seeing Koyuki glaring at him.

"I'll kill myself before I bring about any children from your bloodline and I doubt you're into screwing dead women," said Koyuki seeing Roga sneer at her.

"Depends on how long you've been dead," said Roga making Koyuki's face go green and want to puke.

"You sick bastard!" said Koyuki seeing him get closer to her.

"Comes with the job. You think those Leaf Shinobi are any better? If paid enough, they'll kill, or do horrible things to you. Its all about money and power. Whoever has the most is the one that controls us," said Roga grabbing Koyuki, but she angled her left leg just right between his, and kicked up with all her strength.

She didn't think anyone could let out such a high pitched shriek of pain.

 _ **"Dynamic Entry!"**_ said Gai, as he kicked Roga in the head, and sent him flying into the trees.

"You are that Leaf Jounin Maito Gai," said Koyuki before she was helped by the man.

"YOSH! I am the Green Beast of Konoha! No one can withstand my cool hip attitude and nature towards life and the Spring Time of Youth," said Gai before going into a dramatic hearty laugh while Koyuki once more turned green like the man's spandex and throw up.

"Please don't act like this right now Gai. We have a Princess to protect, remember?" said Naruto arriving with Bambi right behind him before Koyuki ran up and hugged him while ignoring the dried blood on his muscled body torso.

And the fact she was near suffocating him with her breasts behind her clothing.

 _'Must...not kill...royal_ _bitch_ _…_ _!'_ thought Bambi, as she saw how comfortable the boy was, and made a mental note to have him be in that same position with herself after this was over.

"I'm so glad you're here," said Koyuki, which earned her a muffled laugh, and a smile from him when she let go of him.

"Me too. We need to head back to the others still guarding your film crew. You do have a movie to make after all while we head to the Capital," said Naruto simply.

"Lead the way," said Koyuki before Roga leaped from his position down on them with a kunai in hand.

"I don't care anymore if Doto wants his niece alive or not. The bitch along with the rest of you are dead!" said Roga with Naruto pointing his finger with scarlet energy the size of golf ball formed at the index finger's tip.

"Don't bet on it fool! _**'Cero!'**_ " said Naruto, which unleashed a massive blast of reiatsu at Roga, who was destroyed easily by the attack, and small yet still noticeable portion of the forest they were in.

"Did you have to overkill?" said Bambi seeing the destruction he caused.

"You're one to talk. Who is it that can change anything she wants into a bomb?" said Naruto grinning with Bambi blushing.

"Touché," said Bambi with Naruto grinning.

"Damn right! Let's go back to the others," said Naruto picking Koyuki up bridal style with the Princess blushing and ran off to the others.

"Yosh! Naruto is embracing his Springtime of Youthful!," said Gai only to be punched in the face by Bambi.

"Say that about Naruto-sama one more time and I will make sure you _never_ have eyebrows or that monstrosity you call _hair_ ever again!" said Bambi before running after Naruto with Gai doing the same with a lump forming on his head.

The entire group eventually became whole again, but they still had a long way to go, and Sandayu had to leave to gather the rebel forces fighting against Doto. Apparently, they had been wishing to fight against the man for some time, but didn't have the means, or the opportunity to make a real difference until now. With their Princess now back in Snow Country, backed by Leaf Shinobi, and two of the most powerful beings in the Elemental Countries...how could they lose?

They had just made it to the top of a snowy hill to see train tracks, which had been freed from the snow, and ice during Naruto's battle with Wendigo. Koyuki explained that the train was a key form of transportation in Snow Country, as it could move faster then a horse carriage ever could, and was one of the few technological wonders still left in the world. It was one of the reasons why Snow Country was so popular in terms of being attacked on occasion by outside forces since the land possessed other wonders the rest of the world did not.

It was at that point, the marvel of the train made its presence known loudly, thundering in its approach when coming out of the tunnel, and moving at high speed along the tracks before stopping, and Doto rose from the top of the trains front. Wearing armor the trio of Snow Shinobi wore earlier, grinning an evil grin, and clapped mockingly at the group on the hill.

"Bravo! Bravo! Leaf Shinobi are everything the world says you are. Those Snow Shinobi I sent were among the strongest in the lands, but you took care of them easily like they were nothing, and for that I tip my hat to you...if I had a hat to tip," said Doto laughing while the Leaf Shinobi were not amused.

"Surrender Doto. You cannot win. Not anymore!" said Sandayu with his forces behind him.

"Don't be so sure Sandayu. You'll find I am not so easily defeated just by losing a few worthless Shinobi," said Doto before snapping his fingers and the sides of the train came down to reveal kunai firing cannon holes.

And they all fired.

"Fool!" said Bambi, as she created dome of reiatsu, and shield everyone from harm of the projectiles.

"What?" said Doto not expecting this.

"Roga should have told you about Koyuki having the back of two powerful demons. I wonder why he didn't?" said Naruto before Bambi manipulated the dome into a whip lashed out at the train and setting what wasn't sliced off on fire thanks to her explosions.

"Damn you boy!" said Doto before the air ship he had planned to take his niece in once acquired had arrived and took off with Naruto leaping after him.

"Wait for me!" said Bambi, as she leaped after Naruto, and grabbed his leg before feeling two pair of hands grabbing hers.

It was Tenten and Lee.

"We're coming too!" said Tenten with Lee nodding in agreement.

"Fine! No peeking!" said Bambi glaring at Lee, who blushed at that last part, and looked away while Tenten glared at the boy.

"Focus pervert!" said Tenten with Lee becoming even more embarrassed.

"Yosh! Forgive me both of you. I will run 1000 laps across Snow Country after this is over to make up for my unyouthful actions!" said Lee with Tenten groaning and Bambi doing the same.

"I have a better idea of you paying me back and if you succeed I'll let you keep your eyes for the small miracle of seeing up my skirt has revealed," said Bambi, as she had a plan in her head, and was going to use Lee to achieve what she desired.

Naruto ignored them and continued to climb up the ladder after Doto knowing this would end with the man dead. Period! Whether by decapitation, internal organ removal, beating him to death, blowing up the airship, or just disintegrating didn't matter.

"Okay. Where is the fucker?" said Tenten looking around for Doto.

"Yosh! Such language unbefitting of a lady," said Lee, only to be choked, and roughly shaken by Tenten.

"I'm not a lady! I'm a Shinobi. Shinobi drink, swear, and other stuff I won't say. So shut you mouth and look for the baka you ass!" said Tenten before releasing Lee and saw him spin around dizzy.

"Oh I like her. Lots of spunk," said Bambi grinning at Naruto, who just smirked, and then frowned before heading towards the bridge with the others followed.

"He's in here," said Naruto with Lee leaping forward and kicking the door down.

Sure enough, Doto was there on the bridge of the airship, clearly surprised at seeing his door kicked down, and the Leaf Shinobi were the ones responsible for it. Pulling out a device from his hip, Doto revealed a detonator device, and the crazy look on his face that showed he wasn't about to be captured to be put on trial.

"I won't be judged by the likes of you, my niece, or the people of this country born to serve me! I will kill you all and take my place in the heavens for killing two abominations like yourselves! You won't live to take the key off of my niece." said Doto pressing the detonator before the bombs on the airship went off.

"I hate stupid humans," said Bambi, as she put up a protective barrier dome around them, and the group braced themselves for the fall to come.

The airship exploded in a great ball of fire, seen from below where the movie crew, the rebels, Sandayu, and Princess Koyuki saw happen. For a moment, Koyuki feared the worst, as the explosion was massive, and could feel the heat of it from where she was. Her fears were snuffed out though at the sight of the ball of reiatsu covering Naruto, Bambi, Gai, and his Genin team descending down through the thick layer of smoke.

They were alive.

"Oh thank Kami you're all right!" said Koyuki, as she once more embraced him in a hug, and missed Bambi's eyebrow twitching at seeing _her_ Naruto in the human Princess's chest with that hug.

Though Bambi herself also failed to notice Tenten's throwing hand was twitching too.

Sandayu, Neji, Gai, and Lee all looked away from the smothering _affection_ that Koyuki was giving the Konoha Shinobi. The film crew had been shooting everything since the train and the Director kept mumbling that this movie would be his best film yet and make all others look like crap!

"Don't doubt what can't be doubted Koyuki-hime," said Naruto grinning after they broke the hug and then grabbed the necklace around her neck with a frown.

"What is it Naruto-kun? I can smell that brain of yours burning," said Bambi seeing him examining the necklace with calculating eyes.

"Its something Doto said right before he detonated the ship. It may also explain why he wanted Koyuki-hime captured rather then killed. Mind if I borrow this?" said Naruto seeing Koyuki smile and nod.

"Of course," said Koyuki, as she took it off, and put it in his hands.

"Thanks Koyuki-hime! When we were descending from the airship after the explosion, I saw something in the distance slightly barely covered in the snow, and I think it maybe what Doto needed this for. Shall we investigate?" said Naruto seeing Bambi grin with him with the others hesitant to do so since they weren't sure what the device was.

"Are you sure that's wise Naruto? The device this key belongs to could be a weapon of some kind," said Gai seeing Koyuki also looking hesitant too.

"I do not believe the late Daimyo of Snow Country entrusted his only daughter with the key to a weapon of mass destruction. I think he entrusted her with something far more greater," said Naruto motioning everyone to follow him.

"What is that Naruto-kun?" said Koyuki before they reached the massive device her cruel Uncle desire to activate and Father had spent so much time working on when she was just a little girl.

"What he has always entrusted you with Koyuki-hime. The very hope and future of Snow Country," said Naruto putting the jeweled key into the machine and activated it to reveal just _what_ the man was working on.

A machine that harness sunlight, which if done correctly can generate heat, and with the right manipulation of that heat...could bring about the season of Spring. Everyone was now watching in awe, as the snow melted, and life underneath had revealed itself to the world after being hidden for so long.

"Its...its beautiful!" said Koyuki, as she saw life practically literally spring up around her, and could only smile at the gift her Father had left the world before his death.

"Well will you look at that. Looks like Spring can come to this country. All its needed was a little push in the right direction," said Naruto, as he felt a sense of pride in bringing about Spring to this cold, and almost lifeless country.

Deep down, Naruto knew Yoru would be proud, and tell the boy so himself.

 **(Snow Country Capital)**

It was a big celebration, as the people rejoiced in seeing the Princess take the throne of their country, and be its new Daimyo to whom they would trust to rule like a Daimyo should. With honor, dignity, and courage befitting the title while making sure to protect the citizens she ruled over.

Gai, Genin team 9, Naruto, and Bambi were all considered guests of honor at this party where Koyuki proclaimed them heroes. Something Bambi wasn't exactly familiar with given her past, but then again she was sure the same went for Naruto given his life up until awhile ago. Still, the two powerful beings embraced this feeling, and enjoyed the festivities with gusto. Koyuki even gave Naruto an autographed picture of herself kissing him and smaller message saying she would agree to "help him" with his clan should he ask her.

Though they had to keep Lee away from the sake' soon after when the boy took a single sip, got instantly drunk, and sucker punched Neji in the face into the nearest ice sculpture. Gai played it off in the Leaf doing a brief demonstration for the crowd, which the people bought without question since they had no reason to, and watched Neji swallow his pride while using the very same ice from the destroyed sculpture to keep the swollen bruise on his face from growing.

As for Naruto an Bambi...well the two felt the need to get away for some _private time_ and used Rock Lee's debt to Bambi to make sure they weren't...interrupted.

 **(With Naruto and Bambi)**

Bambi was currently laying on her back of the bed, naked, moaning, and squirming all due to the dominating skills of Naruto. The instant the door at been shut, Naruto quickly put up a _**Oto**_ _ **Shōheki**_ , and quickly began kissing his lover with untold passion.

Would they regret this later? Most likely no. It was bound to happen anyway so why not do it when their instincts command you to do it?

"Naruto-sama. I need you. Take me. Please!" said Bambi, as she felt him molesting her body with his hands, and mouth currently working her over.

"Beg me Bambi-chan. Beg your Master to take you," said Naruto grinning down at her form and then worked on Explosion's impressive bust.

"Please Naruto-sama. Please Master. Claim your ever submissive servant in the throws of passion and rule over it like the King you are!" said Bambi, as she felt his erection rubbing against her moist pussy, and yearned for it to be inside her body.

"Better," said Naruto, as he went from Bambi's breasts to her pussy, and began assaulting it with his tongue.

"Ahhh! Oh fuck!" said Bambi while closing her legs around his head, pushing him deeper into her treasure, and felt him continue to drive her wild inside.

 _'And just think...were just getting started,'_ thought Naruto mentally smirking to himself, as he continued his relentless tongue lashing of the Explosion's pussy, and Bambi's fast approaching orgasm from it.

"I'm going to cum. Make me cum Master! Make me cum Naruto-sama!" said Bambi, as she felt the feeling getting closer, and closer until finally she reached the height of her orgasm with the scream shaking the room.

"Damn you can got a set of lungs on you Bambi-chan," said Naruto licking the girl's cum off his face and saw the Explosion was panting heavily before looking up at him with burning eyes filled with lust.

"I have more then that Naruto-sama!" said Bambi, as she tackled, kissing, clawing at his body and grinding against his erection.

"Prove it!" said Naruto feeling his blood boil at her aggressive actions.

"Gladly," said Bambi before kissing down his torso, licking his scars, purring all the while, and slowly descended down to Naruto's erection before engulfing it into her mouth while sucking him passionately.

"Damn Bambi. Your mouth is incredible. You must really want my cum. I guess that makes you a regular cum slut? Or rather _my_ cum slut," said Naruto smelling the woman's arousal spiking at being called that and groaned further in pleasure at the increased sensation of Bambi sucking on his manhood with the slurping sound she made echoing throughout the room.

 _'Cum Naruto-sama! Cum for your servant and lover,'_ thought Bambi, as she increased her attempts to make him cum, and moaning while his erection was in her mouth to add to the pleasure.

"You must really want to drink my cum Bambi-chan. I think you've more then earned it," said Naruto groaning again and then let out a roar that also shook the room before he released his load into the Explosion's mouth.

Drinking it all down, Bambi slowly removed her mouth from Naruto's cock, making a loud "POP!" before licking him clean, and purring how great the taste of his essence was on her taste buds. It filled her with a burning desire for more. More pleasure, more passion, and more of a need for Naruto then she ever thought possible!

"Give me more Naruto-sama. Your humble servant begs of you to spill your essence into her waiting and wanting holes," said Bambi, as she turned around with her ass facing him, and shook it at Naruto in open invitation.

An invitation Naruto took.

Bambi let out a scream at Naruto's cock entering her pussy, filling her to the brim while one of his hands was at her hips, and the other was groping her breasts. His thrusts into the Explosion were hard, fast, and dominating while he licked a spot below her jaw line that made the woman moan out further in pleasure. Naruto loved how Bambi's pussy felt fully wrapped around his cock, as he continued his assault on her womanhood, and the blissful sounds of the cries of pleasure.

"I'm going to cum soon Bambi-chan. How badly to you want it? Tell me!" said Naruto, as he thrust harder, faster, and rougher with the Explosion nearly rolling her eyes in the back of her head.

"I want it Naruto-sama. Fill me with your cum! I want it all. I want to have a big pregnant looking belly of your baby making seed in me," said Bambi, as she was lost in the haze of her lust, and tried to make him cum sooner by trying to manipulate her folds into milking him for what she craved.

"Good. Because that's what I'm going to make you look like after I'm done fucking you," said Naruto feeling her tighten and knew what she was trying to do before moving the hand on her hip to her clit.

And touched it with a sharp clawed index finger laced with reiatsu.

"OH FUUUUUUUUCK!" yelled Bambi, as she cried out at the sensation of her orgasm hitting, and Naruto crying out with her after going through his own with his seed being shot load after load into the Explosion's womb before they collapsed fully onto the bed with Naruto moving to the side so he didn't crush her with his weight.

"Damn that was awesome!" said Naruto breathing warm air along Bambi's neck while still molesting the woman's breast.

"Yes. Yes it was," said Bambi, as she let out another gasp when he thrust into her again, and realized her Master was far from finished.

"I told you I was going to make you look like pregnant Bambi-chan. I won't be made a liar," said Naruto with Bambi practically sensing his evil looking grin and loved the whimpering sound she made.

 _'Well...I did ask for it,'_ thought Bambi before Naruto was once again at it in pounding into her sideways.

Oh yeah she was definitely getting what she asked for.

 **(Konoha-A Few Days Later)**

With the newly crowned female Daimyo in power, it wasn't hard for Naruto, a very tired yet satisfied Bambi, Maito Gai, and team 9 to make it back to Fire Country without hassle via airship. The Hokage and Shizune nearly wet themselves at hearing the report Gai and Naruto gave regarding how the mission went in Snow Country. The three Snow Shinobi weren't that bad of a problem when it came into the report, but Wendigo fighting Naruto did, and boy did it scare the Hell out of Tsunade knowing that there was actually a demon out there with the power to rival the boy.

Still, the mission had been a complete success, Princess Koyuki was now the Daimyo of the country with an alliance, and trade rights between both countries. The Fire Daimyo had even sent a thank you letter to Naruto, the Hokage, and a barrel of Fire Country sake' to Tsunade telling her to keep up the good work.

Tsunade officially took the rest of the day off to get hammered along with Shizune being reluctantly dragged out of the room in protest to the pile of paperwork still needing to be done. Naruto laughed while Tenten could only sweat drop at seeing her kunoichi idol acting very...different in terms of perception of how a Shinobi of Tsunade's level of skill and caliber should act.

"Don't be so surprised Ten-chan. Tsunade can't say no to such high grade sake' and even less when it comes from the only person higher up then her in terms of rank for Konoha," said Naruto seeing Tenten blush in embarrassment at being caught gawking like a fish.

"Don't call me Ten-chan! Its Tenten! I'm not one of those _girls_ you can simply show some muscled chest to and make weak in the knees," said Tenten huffing and looking away with Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"I never said you were. I was just being affectionate. Why so hostile?" said Naruto with a bit of curiosity in his voice.

"I'm not! I'm just...I'm just...shut up!" said Tenten stomping away with Naruto wondering what just happened.

"She's a tomboy Naruto-sama. She thinks being girl like or being treated like one is not the way of the kunoichi. No doubt she saw how the fan girls at the Academy acted and decided to make herself act more... _boyish_ in order to take her training seriously," said Bambi watching everything from the sidelines.

"And any affection a guy shows Tenten makes her think she's being seen like some weak girl. Huh. Interesting," said Naruto, as he left the Hokage Tower, and headed back to the Namikaze Estates with Bambi.

"Sadly. She's trained herself to be _'one of the boys'_ if you will. Any more and she'd be one of those Mega Lesbians," said Bambi shivering at that since all the Mega Lesbians looked _way_ too male.

"We'll just have to break her out of it. Maybe a talk with Anko will set her on the right course," said Naruto seeing Bambi nod since Anko and her known strength would be able to pierce Tenten's defenses.

"Naruto-kun! I missed you," said Anko before she tackled Naruto from behind and began her mole-uh _running_ of his body with her hands.

"Anko! Get your filthy whore hands off my future mate!" said Hana, as she pushed Anko roughly off of Naruto, and then held onto him possessively while doing the same thing her rival did.

"Me? You're the bitch in heat!" said Anko before pushing Hana and the two began to get into a physical fight with the possibility of it quickly escalating becoming apparent.

"Enough!" said Naruto unleashing his power that surrounded him and scared the two women into holding each other like frightened children.

 _'Those bitches are in for it now,'_ thought Bambi grinning wickedly at them.

"I don't mind either of you trying to impress me with your actions, but I will _not_ have you fighting like a bunch of weak rabid fan girls in my presence, and embarrassing yourselves further in the process! Are we clear?" said Naruto making sure his commanding aura left no room for debate on the matter.

"Yes Naruto-sama/kun," said Hana and Anko at the same time.

"I didn't hear you. Speak up!" said Naruto increasing the aura.

"YES NARUTO-SAMA/KUN!" yelled Hana and Anko at the same time before both blushing when they realized they had just submitted to him in front of the entire village.

"Good. We understand each other. Oh one more thing, if you're going to fight for the right to be the Alpha female of my family, you're doing it all wrong, and need to do it the correct way," said Naruto walking away with Anko and Hana sporting question marks above their heads.

"What is the correct way?" said Hana with a raised eyebrow while Anko nodding in wanting to know the answer to that too.

"Simple. It's the two of you half naked in a Jell-O wrestling contest with me taping it for... _record keeping_ purposes with the winner sleeping with me that night in the Master Bedroom," said Naruto laughing and Bambi giggling at their jaw dropped expressions.

"FYI, even if you did do that to try earning the spot much less get into his pants, Naruto's Alpha female won't be either of you two, and do you know why?" said Bambi grinning a very evil grin.

"Why?" said Anko before she was kissed forcefully and felt Bambi's tongue in her mouth.

"Because _I_ am the Alpha female and I'm going to fight to keep it with everything I've got regardless of whether I'm bound to him or not. As for the others, I have no problem with the Hyuuga girl being with him since she will love Naruto no matter what position, and the Hokage's assistant knows her place in being submissive to her betters. You two are strong Alphas for human's, even the Yuhi Kurenai woman I've heard about, and this one's Inuzuka Clan Head of a Mother. _However_ , you will _never_ be the Alpha female that will manage things in his clan when he's away. That right and privilege belongs to _me_!" said Bambi, as she then kissed Hana in a dominate manner before running off to catch up with Naruto, and leave the two women behind.

"What just happened?" said Anko blinking several times while putting her fingers to her mouth.

"I think...the Bambi just told us in order to be with Naruto we're going to be her bitch first," said Hana wondering how this happened while her Inuzuka pride kicked in and demanded she fight for the right to be Naruto's Alpha.

Even if she lost, Hana knew it was better then not fighting for it at all, and show she had _some_ strength spine to stand up to the Explosion.

"Hell no! Come on Hana-chan. Let's march to the Namikaze Estates right now and kick her ass!" said Anko with Hana frowning and nodding in agreement before they both stood up.

"Right! We can take her. That bitch is going down!" said Hana with Anko nodding with her own look of determination before the two started heading toward the Namikaze Estates to prove they were women and make the Bambiubi hear them roar.

"That's the spirit! Just...let me get some clean panties first," said Anko now with a cheesy smile making Hana face plant.

'Way to kill the motivation Anko,' thought Hana scowling at the Special Jounin.


	7. Chapter 6 - Kidnapping, Treason and

**Story Start**

The past few days since the mission to Snow Country had been quite peaceful for the Namikaze, as he got a chance to relax, spend time with Bambi, and Hanabi. Tenten was avoiding him for some reason, as she still was in her own tomboy like funk, which he let her be in since provoking the weapons girl would just cause it to grow, and decided to let the young kunoichi figure things out for herself. Anko had offered to talk to Tenten from one kunoichi to another, which she did in exchange for a date with the Soul King in the near future, and Naruto accepted the terms since he knew the Special Jounin could get the job done.

As for Hana, she was helping Hanabi with her own issues regarding being more confident, and try to help fix the damage the girl's clan had caused. The female Inuzuka had heard about the girl's struggles with her clan, putting up with their crap, and it disgusted Hana how they treated Hanabi like she was garbage. Something the Inuzuka Clan never did with their own since it led to a lot of infighting and bad blood that led to even worse things happening. Hanabi had a lot of backbone in her just begging to come out, but years of an oppressive lifestyle had kept it from manifesting itself, and Hana had to sadly admit she had quite a bit to work with.

Meanwhile...elsewhere in the Leaf village in a secret location, treachery was afoot, and evil schemes were being made against Raizen's Heir.

"So we have an agreement?" said Hiashi, as he saw the Kumo Shinobi nod his head, and saw the bandaged man next to the Hyuuga smirk.

"Yes. We kill Hyuuga Hanabi currently residing at the Namikaze Estates and Kumo gets Hyuuga Hinata to take with us in return," said the Kumo Jounin, who saw Hiashi nod, and Danzo smirking further while the gears in his head kept turning on how to make this become his advantage.

No one outside of the Kumo Shinobi at this meeting, themselves, and the Raikage knew of this conspiracy to strike at the Leaf from the shadows. Many would call what Danzo was doing a contradiction to his beliefs of serving the village to the very end and giving another village what they wanted. However, Danzo saw things to be the exact opposite, as he was going to discredit the former Bambiubi Jinchuriki, who the Hyuuga girl had fled to for protection, and thus allow him to discredit the Hokage for backing the demon in this decision. It would give the old war hawk additional leverage aimed against Naruto with the people, as those around the demon boy just needed a push in the right direction in blaming him for the Hyuuga girl's kidnapping just by failing to stop it. With enough doubt about the boy's loyalty to Konoha, Danzo could sway the Fire Daimyo to put the Namikaze under _his_ supervision along with his servants, and with the help of certain people in Root the demon would be the key to taking over the village.

The world would soon follow.

"Just make sure to do it without either demon or his servant around the home," said Danzo seeing the Kumo Shinobi nod while keeping an eye on the Hyuuga.

"I am curious though. One to kill and the other to be taken by us back to Kumo. Why have us kill one and then take the other back to Kumo?" said the Kumo Shinobi seeing the war hawk frown.

"Don't worry about that. Just worry about your objectives for this mission. Your Raikage wants the Hyuuga bloodline, correct? After you kill Hyuuga Hanabi, the eyes will be part of the deal, and can be taken back to your village," said Danzo knowing it would divert the Kumo Shinobi away from the question.

"Fair enough," said the Kumo Shinobi before leaving to carry out the mission.

"Is the second half of your plan in motion?" said Hiashi seeing Danzo nod.

"Yes. My Root forces will keep the servant and her master busy long enough for the Kumo Shinobi to kill your eldest before planting Bambiubi's chakra we have stored during it's attack to make it seem like the ex-Jinchuuriki performed the deed," said Danzo knowing that by discrediting Naruto, he could discredit the Hokage, and put both one step closer to being under his control.

"Good. The sooner my so called _daughter_ dies the better," said Hiashi having planned to remove his daughters from his clan, and putting Neji into the Main family while using the losses to further gain political backing.

 **(Elsewhere With Tenten and Anko)**

"How can you even think that? I don't like Naruto!" said Tenten angrily, as she saw Anko sitting on a tree stump, and chewing on some dango.

"Really? Are you sure? Because the angry look on your face with the red coloring says otherwise," said Anko with Tenten getting redder in the face.

"That's because I'm _angry_!" said Tenten, as she had been having this argument with the woman for several minutes now, and couldn't understand why the Special Jounin wanted her to admit to something that wasn't true.

"Over what I said? Please! You are better then that. What you're angry about is the fact I'm right and _you_ my fellow kunoichi are in denial," said Anko seeing the girl scowl at her.

"Denial? How can you possibly say that? Just because you like him doesn't mean I do too!" said Tenten with Anko just smirking at her.

"Nice try panda girl, but I know denial when I see it, and right now you have got that particular expression written all over your face," said Anko seeing the girl's face go even redder.

"I do not! How many times do I need to say that?" said Tenten before Anko scowled at her.

"You can say it until your greener then your sensei's spandex, but the fact remains you have feelings for Naruto, and are currently in denial. Though why you are, I will never know, and find such an act to be completely stupid. Kami, the kid likes _strong_ women, and you fit under that category. Why deny such a smoking hot guy?" said Anko while Tenten growled at her.

"I'm not some _fan girl_ , who sees a guy, and instantly goes weak in the knees with the desire to spread my legs just to become his baby making machine. I'm a kunoichi! I will not betray my profession," said Tenten while Anko just laughed at her.

"That's it? You're afraid of being one of _them_? Oh that's rich!" said Anko, as she began laughing harder, and making Tenten angrier.

"I'm being serious here!" said Tenten while Anko tried to get herself under control.

"No. You're being _too_ serious here. Look, I'm glad you're taking this life seriously, as you should since anything less would mean death on a mission, and that would really suck. _But_ , you also need to unwind a little, and just relax from time to time like everyone else around your age. Besides, I'm interested in Naruto, and I'm the second best interrogator the Leaf has to offer when compared to Ibiki," said Anko with Tenten shaking her head.

"I don't know. I always felt a kunoichi didn't have much time for... _fun stuff_ like all the other girls do. While others were playing with dolls, I was practicing to make weapons, and throw them. While other girls talked about boys, I talked about the latest weapons, and how to use them," said Tenten seeing Anko smirk.

"Glad to know you took the training seriously, _but_ you also need to consider what you want to do without your life _outside_ of being a kunoichi, and being in a relationship with someone. You know. Settle down. Have kids. Teach them what you know so they can become Shinobi. So on and so forth," said Anko seeing Tenten's face go red.

"I don't want to think about that right now. I'm sure you didn't at my age and I'm pretty sure Tsunade-sama didn't either," said Tenten while Anko raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is this what its about? You don't want to disappoint your idol by being less of a kunoichi then you already are? Oh come on! Even Tsunade herself was in a relationship and was nearly married had her fiancé not died," said Anko seeing Tenten nod having heard that little story from her Father.

"I just...I just want to prove to everyone that kunoichi can be taken seriously and that the Shinobi world isn't 'a male only' profession," said Tenten, as she saw Anko smile a gentle smile, and it was strange to even see it.

"You and every other kunoichi taking this job seriously. Though denying the feelings you feel is not the wisest thing to do," said Anko seeing Tenten grimace.

"But...its weird feeling like this for a guy. I thought I was better then that," said Tenten while Anko just chuckled at the girl's nativity.

"You're not better then that. No one is. Well...unless your secretly a lesbian. You're not secretly a lesbian...are you?" said Anko with a smirk while Tenten was completely red in the face.

"NO!" yelled Tenten while Anko's smile grew.

"Okay! Okay! There is nothing wrong with that mind you. Hell, I've even thought about playing for the other team since the guys in the village aren't what you call 'great', and they haven't exactly been...well _nice_ to me due to my past connection with Orochimaru," said Anko while seeing the glare Tenten was giving her.

"I'm not like that. I haven't thought that way. _Ever_!" said Tenten with Anko looking at her to see if there was a lie in there somewhere.

"Good to hear because I personally think it would be your loss in not being with Naruto, and getting to know him better. The guy's more then just demon and muscle that when flexed make a woman cream her panties," said Anko making the younger kunoichi blush in a very Hinata like fashion.

"And I thought guys were perverts," said Tenten while Anko just grinned evilly.

"Nah! Women are too. We just don't admit it because that would give guys an excuse to be perverts even more," said Anko while Tenten felt that was too much info.

"Doesn't that make us hypocritical?" said Tenten while Anko laughed.

" _Now_ your thinking more like a woman," said Anko, as she saw younger kunoichi smirk slightly, and the Special Jounin was liking this girl more with each passing second.

"So I take it there is more to this little chat we are having then simply just admitting I like Naruto?" said Tenten with Anko standing up and wrapping her arm around the kunoichi's shoulder.

"Oh yeah! We have a lot of ground to cover. Like looking sexy while still being badass since there will be missions where your body will be more _exposed_ and you will have to act it when the time comes," said Anko, as she began talking about how to make the guy, who was the target, lose focus by swaying the hips, show a lot of leg, and move the hands near certain places to lower their guard before _really_ giving it to them without mercy.

Poor Tenten.

 **(With Naruto and Bambi)**

"I don't think Shizune or Tsunade like me very much right now," said Bambi, as she was sitting on Naruto's lap while they were in the park, and snuggling up against him.

"Oh really? And why do you think that my dear?" said Naruto, as he had seen the look Shizune sent Bambi, and found it amusing when Tsunade sent that same look too when the female Hokage didn't think he see.

"The way she was glaring with jealousy during the mission report when we came in and told Tsunade it was a complete success," said Bambi, as she now purred when he put his hands on her hips, and Naruto just chuckled.

"Well you were the one snuggling up to me and had that 'I got laid' look on your face," said Naruto with Bambi looking up at him with brown wide "innocent" eyes.

"There's a look?" said Bambi, but Naruto wasn't fooled, and she knew that he knew that she knew there was look.

There was _always_ a look.

"You just love to tease all the women around me, don't you?" said Naruto seeing the ever so "innocent" face leave Bambi and her wicked one came out.

"Well...if it helps them get off their prude asses and into your pants...then yes," said Bambi while Naruto grinned at the perverted servant.

"I see you're now more open to me having more then one women in my life," said Naruto while Bambi rubbed her face against his muscled torso.

"I got to be with you first." said Bambi with a shrug.

"Hmm, this still isn't a reason to tease all the woman around me" said Naruto giving Bambi a small smirk.

"So… you will punish your loyal slave?" said Bambi with another hint of perverseness.

"I didn't say that. Maybe a good old fashion _spanking_ when we get home to ensure you don't get out of line...for now anyway," said Naruto seeing the girl in his lap blush and squirm a little.

"Oh please Master. Don't spank me. I'll be good little slave," said Bambi with shiny eyes while talking in her most pleasing and humble voice though the Descendant of the Yoru knew it was her way of playing with him.

There flirting was cut short at that moment when they were surrounded by lard force of Root Shinobi and they were all brandishing weapons. An explosion was heard from the direction of the Namikaze Estates and it didn't take a genius to know what that meant was going down.

"Go to the Namikaze Estates and defend it Bambi. These subordinates of Danzo are mine," said Naruto seeing Bambi nod before running off and some of the Root Shinobi thinking of pursuing her had their Captain not ordered them to stay.

As for Bambi, she was at Naruto's home in an instant, seeing it had been hit by explosives, had kunai, and shuriken covering front yard. It was clear whatever happened here was not so simple in being an attack on the house to spite Naruto for being a demon like most of the village had first thought he was because of her. No. A battle had taken place here and when it comes to a battle it requires two or more sides clashing.

"Bambi!" said Hana, as she came from the side of the house hold her bleeding side, which was hit by a kunai, and was dragging a downed Kumo Shinobi with her.

"Hana? What happened?" said Bambi, as she saw Hana, but not Hinata, and the sight of the Kumo Shinobi looking like he had been mauled.

"Kumo Shinobi attacked the house. Came with the intent to kill Hanabi, but...one of them spoke up saying she was better to them alive, and that they would get double what they wanted after being paid. The bastard here won't tell me what the payment is though or who they are working for since the Raikage clearly isn't the main villain in this," said Hana, as she threw the Kumo Shinobi at Bambi's feet, and the man looked up at the girl.

"Do your worst bitch. I'll never talk," said the Kumo Shinobi, who saw Bambi grin, and pick him up off the ground by his neck.

"Fool. You just asked me to do my worst. The last time that happened, the lands of the world were broken off into different sections, and became what they are now," said Bambi, as she flexed her fingers in her free hand, and smiled further at seeing fear on the Kumo Shinobi.

"Wait! I take it back. Mercy! Mercy!" said the Kumo Shinobi, but the look in Bambi's eyes told him it was too late, and he was royally screwed.

"I'm all out of mercy today," said Bambi, as she began her brutal torture for information, and the cries for mercy from the Kumo Shinobi echoed throughout the area.

 **(With Naruto)**

"So Danzo wants me kept occupied huh? Fine. I've been looking forward to having an excuse to beat the crap out of his emotionless tools," said Naruto cracking his neck and beckoning them forward.

And forward they came, brandishing their Shinobi weapons, intent on killing him by the command of their Master, who knew they would fail, but gave them the order anyway in the belief their deaths were a necessary loss. Danzo never really cared for his pawns, no matter how loyal, well trained, and skilled they were since the war hawk only cared about himself. Every move he made required someone be sacrificed, but Danzo was never one to risk himself doing it unless it was out of spite of the enemy, and had no other recourse available to him.

Like a sore loser, who hated the winner, and didn't want that side to enjoy the aftermath of victory.

 _SMASH!_

 _SPLAT!_

 _SLAM!_

 _CRUNCH!_

 _SNAP!_

When the smoke cleared, the Root Shinobi around Naruto were down, out, and would be like that for the rest of their lives. The few that weren't dead would wish, regardless of their conditioning to being emotionless, would wish they had died, and begging for it long after today.

"You've lost," said one of the downed Root Shinobi near Naruto's right foot.

"What?" said Naruto with a frown at the dying man.

"Even if you beat us all, Danzo-sama will be victorious over you in the end, and all of the Leaf will be his to command," said the Root Shinobi before dying from his injuries.

"Hanabi," said Naruto, as he went to the Namikaze Estates, and found Bambi there with what was left of the Kumo Shinobi after she got through with him.

"Hanabi's in trouble. So is her sister," said Bambi while Naruto nodded and turned to Hana before asking her what happened.

"We were talking. Hanabi was asking for advice on how to get over her shyness so she could get even stronger for you. She had also been training on perfecting her version of the Gentle Fist, which uses flexibility over straight forward attacking, and was getting quite good at it when we were attacked. The team was strictly Jounin level, sent here by the Raikage, but only because he received word from Hyuuga Hiashi that he's willing to sell out one daughter in exchange for killing the other, and give Kumo what it wants," said Hana while Naruto's eyes narrowed with cold fury.

"The good news is that the plan changed after they fought Hana and Hanabi. Apparently, they felt having Hanabi alive, and her sister for payment would mean double the ability to produce the Byakugan faster then with just the one. They left this maggot behind since he was dead weight and are heading for Kumo right after they collect Hyuuga Hinata from the Hyuuga Clan Compound," said Bambi, as she felt Naruto's power skyrocket out of him, and it was clear the young Soul Prince was pissed off.

"And then they will take them back to Kumo where in a few years, Hinata will be forced to become their baby making breeding machine, and Hanabi soon after when she reaches that age for reproduction. They'll be merciless," said Hana seeing the rage that filled the Namikaze's eyes and would have trembled in fear if she didn't know his intentions for inflicting untold pain were directed at those Kumo Shinobi.

"How many Kumo Shinobi are left?" said Naruto looking at Hana.

"Just two kunoichi are left. It was only three Jounin, who attacked, but given how long it took you to get here, I'm betting something else prevented you both from coming instead of just Bambi, and even the ANBU since attacks on clan homes tends to do that," said Hana knowing that was the procedure for these kind of things.

"Unless someone like Danzo does something to manipulate things so they can not only get in the village, but get out with their prey, and distract those that can stop them from doing it. Inform the Hokage of this Bambi. Go with her Hana. Better to have you there to back it up since no one there will else trusts her with anything she says to Tsunade," said Naruto seeing the two nod and head out.

 **(With the Kumo Shinobi)**

"Did they suspect a thing Samui?" said Karui to the other kunoichi with the other woman shaking her head no.

"No. They gave us the frightened and gagged girl knowing we were in a hurry. They did not want to risk being caught handing over one of their own to us," said Samui, as they took the girl, and took off without even saying a thank you.

Though the fact the girl's own _Father_ would sell her out like and all for killing the younger one was disturbing to say the least.

"Shame Omoi got injured by that Inuzuka after the Hyuuga girl disabled him. I thought no one was living at the Namikaze Estates now outside of that demon of theirs?" said Karui having been told that the boy would not be there when they struck and would be kept busy long enough for them to escape.

"It just proves how potent the Byakugan Eyes are and how stupid Konoha is for letting us get away with this. The Inuzuka must have been visiting at the time. With any luck, the injuries she sustained will kill her, and keep Konoha in the dark a little while longer," said Samui before she felt a presence coming up fast and it was more powerful then anything she had ever felt before in her entire life.

"It's the Namikaze! But how did he...?" said Samui, as she froze at the sight of Naruto's enraged face, and the knee to her stomach upon her being struck while the body of one Hyuuga Hanabi in a bag was easily caught by the Soul Prince.

"I'm only going to ask you this once. Let Hyuuga Hinata go and walk away with your teammate I just sent flying through a couple dozen trees _alive_! Refuse...and I send you back home to Kumo... _in pieces_!" said Naruto seeing Karui draw her sword and hold the bag holding Hinata underneath her arm.

"You don't frighten me Namikaze. This girl is my insurance policy and I'm not letting her free just because you say I'll live to make it back to Kumo," said Karui, as she pointed the weapon at him, and he smiled a vicious smile.

"Never let it be said that I didn't give you a chance to walk away," said Naruto before he put the bag down behind him on the nearby tree branch.

Not even caring that the bag opened to see a scared Hyuuga girl now looking up at him in awe for saving her.

"Back off! Back off Namikaze or the girl dies," said Karui seeing Naruto narrow his eyes at her when she directed the sword at the bag holding Hinata.

"That's a mistake on so many levels," said Naruto while flexing his claws.

"How so?" said Karui seeing his eyes move from the bag to her twice now.

"Because the instant you do kill Hinata with that weapon, I will kill not only you, but I will kill your teammate, and then all of Kumo will face my wrath. Your Raikage will die. The people around him in the village... _will die_! I will turn your village into a smoking crater filled with lots and lots of dead people," said Naruto with his voice being a icy whisper in the wind and it was frightening in the kunoichi's mind.

In fact, Karui was so caught up in Naruto's icy threat to obliterate all of Kumo that she failed to act when the bag under her arm ripped, and a hand shot out to strike a point on the woman's body to make the arm holding the bag go limb. Turning slightly, Karui saw Hinata tear the hole in the bag further, and crawl out of it while having her Byakugan active.

"Bitch!" said Karui, as she had underestimated the girl, and tried to stab Hinata with her sword.

"EEEP!" screamed Hinata, as she was pushed out of the way by Naruto before he caught and broke Karui's sword, punching the girl in the stomach three times with the strength of a slegdehammer caused her to lose conciousness.

"Naruto-kun?" said Hanabi in awe, as she could not believe her boyfriend was able to so easily beat someone with more experience.

"Hanabi-chan!" said Hinata, as she came over to her younger sister, and hugged her with the girl returning it.

"Why? Why did Father do this?" Hinata muttered, as she had tried to get better to impress her father.

"Because that man doesn't know or understand love. No one in that home does with the exception of Neji through the loss of his Father," said Naruto walking up to the two and looked them over with a critical eye.

Hinata was okay. Maybe a bruise here or there from the way she was handled, but that was about it, and nothing else. Hanabi was more serious, as she had been fighting three Jounin level Shinobi, and had weakened one long enough for Hana to cripple him so he could be interrogated for information.

"What will become of them?" said Hanabi hearing Karui moan out in pain while Samui was in a far worse condition.

"We bring them back to Konoha and then we expose everything to the Hokage," said Naruto knowing the shit was going to hit the fan and was going to bring an umbrella when that happened.

"And then?" said Hinata seeing Naruto's eyes harden.

"Then we decide the fate of those that conspired against us," said Naruto seeing the two girls nod before he moved to picked up the two downed Kumo Shinobi and took off back to Konoha.

 **(Hokage's Office)**

"You can't go in there!" said the secretary to the Hokage, but was backhanded into the wall by Bambi, who muttered something about 'the stench of Danzo was on her' and the servant kicked down the door to see a surprised Senju Tsunade working on the dreaded enemy that was paperwork.

"What's going on? Why is Hana injured?" said Tsunade seeing the explosive woman plop the Inuzuka into a chair and let the Hokage do her job in healing the woman.

"A trio of Kumo Shinobi attacked my home and kidnapped Hyuuga Hanabi. Hana was with her when it happened and got the details out of the Kumo Shinobi that they managed to wound before I arrived. What's more, is Root Shinobi surrounded Naruto, and myself before I left to investigate the attack," said Bambi with Tsunade's eyes narrowing at that.

"Why didn't my ANBU tell me and where is Naruto now?" said Tsunade seeing the vixen smirk.

"Danzo still has Root Shinobi in the unit while Naruto crushed those sent against us and is currently moving to intercept the remaining Kumo Shinobi," said Bambi before Naruto came into the room with the two Hyuuga girls and the two injured kunoichi from Kumo.

"Correction Bambi. I came, I saw, and I kicked their ass," said Naruto while dumping the two Kumo kunoichi on the ground.

"These are the two that escaped I presume?" said Hokage, as she finished healing Hana, and looked the two downed women seeing they were still alive.

Though they were going to be very sore tomorrow.

"Yeah. I suggest you get the Councils and the Clan Heads formed for a meeting so they can all learned of this event. It will show who supports them and who supports us," said Naruto seeing Tsunade nod knowing it will certainly bring more of their enemies into the light.

"How do we handle these two?" said Tsunade, as she healed their injuries to a point, but not enough for them to awaken, and fight anytime soon.

"Leave them to me. I don't trust the majority of the Leaf Shinobi in the village to keep them alive long enough to get the proof from their mouths of your own forces since they would name names of those in Konoha with significant standing. The corrupt official in the Leaf will never let them, Hinata, Hanabi, and even Hana here live long enough to tell you anything," said Naruto seeing Hinata looking frightened by that.

"You think Hiashi would kill his oldest daughter?" said Tsunade seeing the Soul Prince narrow his eyes.

"The man wanted his youngest dead and paid for it with the living body of his oldest so Kumo could have the bloodline they so desperately wanted from the Hyuuga Clan. He will want them dead now no matter what," said Naruto, as he saw Hinata shake in fear.

"Okay. They will be staying at your home under the protection of your clan and I mean _all_ of them. Hana included. Make sure Tsume knows about her daughter's situation with this before the meeting I'm about to order," said Tsunade with Naruto nodding before picking up the two kunoichi from Kumo and left the room with the others.

"ANBU!" yelled Tsunade before a group of them appeared and kneeled.

"Yes Hokage-sama!" said the Captain of the group.

"Get me a new secretary. One that isn't touched by Danzo or the Councils. Then order a meeting with them and the Clan Heads. Now!" said Tsunade with the group nodding and then vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Wow! You're fired up today," said Jiraiya seeing Tsunade glare at him and had to fight back the flinch he wanted to release from it.

"Don't start with me Jiraiya. I'm not in the mood," said Tsunade, as she went back to her desk, and looking for the sake she desperately needed to drink.

 _'Like I haven't heard that one before,'_ thought Jiraiya, but he knew why though, and it was the reason he was here.

"Hiashi and Danzo conspired to eliminate Hanabi while handing over Hinata to Kumo in exchange for them to do the deed," said Tsunade seeing Jiraiya nod.

"Yeah. I heard from outside. I take it you're going to bring down your fury on them," said Jiraiya with Tsunade nodding.

"Damn straight! What were those fools even thinking when they thought up that plan?" said Tsunade while Jiraiya moved in front of her when she headed for the door.

"Don't do it," said Jiraiya simply while Tsunade looked at him in shock.

"What? Why?" said Tsunade seeing the Sannin look away for a second.

"Look, I know you don't like it, but those two are needed to keep everyone else in check, and to remove them would only cause more problems then you can handle," said Jiraiya seeing Tsunade looking at him with more anger then she had in a long time.

"If there are more problems, I will handle them as they arise, and not dwell on them in fear of what they might be should such problems ever pop up," said Tsunade before she moved around Jiraiya, and headed for the door.

"Damn it!" said Jiraiya, as he followed after her, and hoped to convince Tsunade that this was a bad idea.

 **(Meeting Room-Sometime Later)**

"This is preposterous! I refuse to believe that this information is accurate," said a Civilian Council member, who like everyone else was shocked to hear about what happened, and that there were those _inside_ Konoha responsible for letting it happen.

Both Danzo and Hiashi were sweating at their plan failing so horribly. Root Shinobi had shown up shortly after Naruto, Bambi, and Hana had left the Namikaze Estates in order to plant the evidence of the brat killing the Hyuuga girl with his own claws. Sadly, they had no body to plant what little demonic chakra they had acquired from when it attacked Konoha over a decade ago, and thus had to return to Danzo about it.

"I assure you its not. I have Bambi's testimony of what she got out of the Kumo Shinobi, Inuzuka Hana supporting what transpired, and two Hyuuga girls Naruto _himself_ had saved from their kidnappers. Not to mention the kidnappers are in custody right now and it will only be a matter of time before they admit what they tried to do," said Tsunade while Jiraiya watched along with her how the Councils still chose to scoff at the idea of Naruto not having a hand in it much less Bambi, but the Clan Heads with the exception of Hiashi did, and had gotten a few points in their books regarding them.

Tsume more then anyone else.

"I will not accept the word of either those abomination or those two Kumo Shinobi you caught outside of the village," said Homura while Tsunade scowled at him.

"And Hiashi's two daughters?" said Tsunade while Hiashi scowled further.

"One is in love with the demon and the other had a crush on him for years," said Koharu, as she saw Danzo smirking knowing the Shinobi Council were doing a good job protecting him, and Hiashi to a lesser extent.

"And what about my daughter? The one injured during the fighting?" said Tsume with a growl in her voice.

"She's tainted as well. Unless you can provide some evidence that wasn't tainted by either demon, then we must return the two kunoichi back to Kumo, and hope the Raikage does not wish for war," said Homura while Tsunade seethed at them.

"And if he does?" said Shibi knowing the Raikage threatened it last time.

"We give him what he wants. We give him Hinata and Hanabi to ensure there is peace. It worked then and it will work now," said Hiashi knowing this would ensure his daughters never betrayed him ever again.

"How pathetic you are Hiashi," said Naruto, as he was on the windowsill, and was glaring a hole in the man's head.

"Get out of here monster. This meeting is for _humans_ only," said Hiashi with his eyes now active.

"You talking about selling out your own _daughters_ to Kumo to appease the Raikage and _I_ am the monster? Humans can be such hypocrites at times its sickening," said Naruto, as he got off the ledge, and walked into the room before snapping his fingers.

And Hyuuga Neji came into the room through the windowsill too.

"Neji? What is the meaning of this?" said Hiashi while glaring at his nephew.

"You should know Uncle. I'm taking control of my life. I'm fighting Fate like my Father did years ago to protect you from Kumo. Or at least...what you made him believe since you never really cared about him, did you?" said Neji seeing Hiashi glare at him and then move to use the Cage Bird Seal on the boy to silence his mouth.

"Don't Hiashi. Don't you _dare_ or I'll rip out your eyes and _personally_ hand them to the Raikage myself," said Naruto flexing a clawed right hand.

"You have something to say Neji? Then say it," said Tsunade while Hiashi continued to glare.

"Don't Neji! I forbid it!" said Hiashi while feeling betrayed by Neji for this.

"You can't command me anymore. My Uncle conspired with Danzo to have Kumo kill Hanabi and in exchange...Hiashi promised them Hinata alive without any alterations to her form so she could one day produce a child for Kumo to start their own Hyuuga Clan. By doing that, he would have an excuse to have the Cage Bird Seal removed from me, and thus have the _Heir_ he was denied by having daughters instead of a son. Since both my Hiashi and my Father were twins, I could easily pass for being one in the future with the records of my Uncle being removed from the records. As for Danzo, he wanted to discredit Naruto-sama, and Bambi-sama with Hanabi-sama's death in the hopes of bringing them into his control," said Neji while Hiashi was looking murderous and Danzo wasn't too happy either.

"And you know all of this...how?" said Koharu trying to find a reason to denounce Neji's words.

"Because I was at two of the many meetings they had and seeing my Uncle hand over Hinata to the kunoichi from Kumo with Hiashi commanding everyone be swear to keep this a secret under the guise of it being a clan matter," said Neji while seeing Hiashi was less then pleased.

"And you've broken it Neji! You are a traitor to our clan and your family for this. The punishment for that is death!" said Hiashi before activating the Cage Bird Seal on Neji's forehead, but found to his surprise that the boy did not fall, and cry out in pain.

"Surprised? I put a temporary seal blocker on _that_ part of the Cage Bird Seal. It basically prevents any kind of signal by you or any Hyuuga from reaching that part of the design to kick in," said Naruto while Hiashi redirected his anger at him.

"How dare you! You have no _right_ to interfere in this," said Hiashi, as he charged Naruto, and intended to kill the boy with his Gentle Fist abilities.

"I have _every_ right!" said Naruto, as he swung his hand and shot chakra needles at Hiashi across the room.

"You'll pay for this demon!" said Koharu venomously at Naruto.

"ANBU! Arrest the Namikaze!" said Homura knowing this was their chance.

"Stand down all of you! No one can command the ANBU to do anything to anyone, but _me_ , and _only me_ so long as I'm Hokage. As it stands, Hiashi is guilty of treason against his family, and the village since he gains very little in return that will benefit _Konoha_ in the long run. As for you Danzo, I think its time we took a much deeper look into your _'private security force'_ , and see how many of them are Shinobi that are suppose to be the subordinates of the Hokage _only_!" said Tsunade while Danzo scowled at her.

"They are employed by me Hokage-sama. If they happen to be Shinobi looking for extra money to feed their families then so be it," said Danzo with Tsunade smirking at him.

"Speaking of money, how is it you're paying for your security force given your paycheck is nowhere near high enough?" said Tsunade with Danzo looking uncomfortable for once since this meeting started.

"The Sandaime gave me a considerable sum of money for my years of service after my Root Division was disbanded. I also own several businesses that do very well and allow me to hire a sizable sum of protection for myself along with those businesses when we face an invasion like the one Orochimaru pulled with Suna," said Danzo seeing Tsunade scowl at him.

"Funny. There isn't a single mention of them coming out to defend the village during that time and yet not a single one of the businesses you own had so much as a kunai imbedded in their walls," said Tsunade while Danzo scowled back.

"I was fortunate. Nothing more," said Danzo with a hint of anger though the growl from Naruto told him to watch it.

"More like the enemy was _told_ to leave those businesses alone," said Naruto while Danzo looked ready to spit fire out of his mouth now.

"How dare you! All I have ever done is protect the village. I am its oldest patriot! I am its shield from its enemies that threaten Konoha in and out of the village," said Danzo while Naruto smirked.

"Excuses. Your financials don't add up to what you've told me Danzo. I checked. There is still a significant amount of money unaccounted for to fund your little army and no one else is providing funding for it. Where is it coming from Danzo?" said Tsunade seeing the man shift slightly in his seat.

"Private benefactors, who I have had Root Shinobi guard when the Division was still operational, and do so discreetly to prevent other villages from learning of it," said Danzo with Tsunade frowning at him.

"Then you won't mind providing proof of such... _financial_ _gratitude_ being put into your bank account?" said Tsunade seeing Danzo narrow his one seeable eye.

"My private benefactors have used channels where such documentation does not exist," said Danzo seeing Tsunade scowl once more.

"Surely you _know_ the names of your private benefactors Danzo?" said Shibi with a raised eyebrow.

"I do, but I would rather not name them, and risk word getting out to our enemies," said Danzo with the Hokage looking more impatient then ever.

"Would one of these benefactors happen to be...Orochimaru?" said Naruto seeing Danzo's eye twitch slightly.

"The Sannin is dead you dumb demon," said Homura while Koharu nodded.

"I know you shriveled up piece of human garbage. If you look at Danzo's finances, _one_ of those financial sums into his accounts stops shortly before the invasion, and then no more sums of that size are ever entered after Orochimaru is slain. Now while that may seem like a coincidence at first, you should also notice that several sums of that amount have been sent to Danzo within Months of Orochimaru's betrayal to the Leaf, and almost _all_ of them came from Rice Country," said Naruto seeing Danzo was starting to sweat a little.

"Care to explain that Danzo?" said Tsunade while Danzo himself was looking ready to lose his emotionless mask.

"You would believe the demon brat over me?" said Danzo while trying to get his fellow supporters to jump in on that comment.

"Answer the question Danzo," said Tsunade with the man sneering at her.

"All I have ever done is protect the Leaf from its enemies. Both within and without. My loyalty to the Leaf should be unquestionable!" said Danzo while most of the Clan Heads noticed he wasn't answering the question.

"Answer the question Danzo! Failure to do so will count as admittance of guilt and be considered an act of treason," said Tsunade seeing Danzo grit his teeth.

"Don't bother Tsunade. We all know he's guilty. He'd never admit it on account the act itself would make him a traitor not only to the Leaf, but to his own self proclaimed belief of protecting Konoha, and the principles he claims to live by. For all his talk of being a patriot of Konoha, he's just a hypocrite, and a thief wanting power. He's an Uchiha in all, but blood, and even then Danzo is trying to do that too. Hence why you have a Sharingan Eye behind those bandages on your face, right?" said Naruto seeing Danzo's visible eye widen and everyone looking at him intently with surprise.

"What?" said Tsunade while Danzo knew there was no point of denying it.

"How did you find out?" said Danzo while glaring at the boy.

"I sensed it, even if I don't use it, I am still capable of using _**Sharingan**_ thanks to Grandpa Yoru, besides I can sense it in Kyuubi's memories sharingans have their special feeling and Kyuubi felt it 13 years ago when it was forced to attack this village by Madara Uchiha" said Naruto with a grin and many were shocked by that.

"Uchiha Madara is dead," said Inoichi with Naruto scoffing at him.

"According to who? Do you have the man's body? Is there a witness to it being destroyed during the fight he had with the Shodaime at the Valley of the End? Kyuubi can't lie to me and my Grandfather already gave him a scolding for letting such a weak bloodline command him like that when he temporarily took over during the Chuunin Exam Finals. Madara was the one, who killed the Sandaime's wife, and the ANBU that were assigned to guard my Mother that night when she was in labor. No doubt the old fart blamed Kyuubi for his wife's death, and took it out on me with the intent of molding myself into a loyal Shinobi being an added bonus. Not that it matters anymore since he's dead at my hands and Kyuubi can no longer be influenced by the Uchiha's eyes or even the power of the Senju. The next time Kyuubi decides to go on a rampage, it will be of his _own_ _free will_ , and he won't have an excuse when tearing up a village like last time," said Naruto with many on the Councils becoming fearful upon hearing this information, as they felt the mythical powers of the Uchiha's Sharingan Eyes would help influence the fox when the time came to use him as a weapon, and Naruto himself with enough time.

 _Now_ , they were learning that wasn't the case, and the Sharingan was useless against the two demons that could easily destroy Konoha for the past actions they set in motion with the secret approval of the late Sandaime Hokage.

"So we are expected to _trust_ you _and_ that fox monster to not kill us all?" said Hiashi, as he managed to get off the ground, and glare at Naruto.

"No. Not all. We'll just kill those that had a hand in making my life Hell all for their own profit and enjoyment will be brutally mutilated after being tortured without mercy," said Naruto seeing most of the people in the room nearly wetting themselves.

"Back to the matter at hand, Danzo is guilty of suspected treason, and possibly more we have yet to learn about," said Tsunade seeing the man looking ready to go over the edge between staying in his seat to the fighting everyone in the room.

"Guilty? Of treason? What do you know Senju? I have protected the Leaf of its enemies from the shadows while _you_ were off drinking and gambling without a care in the world. What you would call treason _I_ would call patriotism!" said Danzo with Naruto growling at him with the sound being heard by everyone.

"Is that so? What about your arm?" said Naruto making Danzo look at him cautiously.

"What about it? I'm old. Is there a crime of using it to hold a cane to support myself when walking?" said Danzo seeing Naruto smirking like he caught him.

"Not that arm. The _other_ one. The one sealed with countless Sharingan Eyes and has the smell of Senju blood in it," said Naruto finding a sense of satisfaction of seeing Danzo looking surprised that he knew his dirty little secret.

"WHAT?" yelled Tsunade jumping from her seat and glaring daggers of fire from her eyes at the war hawk.

 _'How could he know?'_ thought Danzo, as few knew of it, and those that did were with the seal to keep such a secret forever buried.

"Surprised? Wasn't hard to figure out. Kyuubi told me privately he smelled of both those bloodlines on you, which made me frown in confusion at first since you don't have either clan ancestry in your veins, and then I suddenly remembered one of the history lessons regarding Orochimaru doing horrible experimentations by giving people bloodlines with the end result being the bodies rejecting such introduction to these abilities," said Naruto with Danzo snarling in rage at him.

"You were in league with him. You sold out Konoha to Orochimaru knowing with the Sandaime gone, the village weakened to the point of being wiped out, someone of your experience would be selected to lead the village, and be its new Hokage," said Tsunade seeing the old war hawk rise from his seat and draw the hidden sword from his cane.

"The title, the honor, and the power that comes from being Hokage should be mine! I have done _everything_ in my power to protect the village, even if it meant doing business with its betrayers to get the job done, and would do it again without remorse!" said Danzo before he moved to stab Tsunade with his sword knowing that if he couldn't be Hokage, then neither could the last Senju, and would further deprive Naruto of family as an added bonus.

Tsunade ducked under the sword thrust and socked Danzo right into the wall behind him while Hiashi tried to attack the Hokage with his Gentle Fist. However, Hiashi found his head ripped from the rest of his body by Naruto, and the Namikaze crushing it once in his hands. Moving quickly away from the sword thrust aimed at him by Danzo, Naruto easily broke the war hawk's arm, and slammed his head into the with the bandaged side of the face going through the table. Danzo tried to free his other arm, in the hopes the hidden appendage would give him the power to smite his enemies, and take control of the village soon after. However, Tsunade was too fast for him, and ripped the arm right out of old man that caused Danzo to finally scream out in pain.

" _This_ arm of yours is an abomination Danzo. You took the bloodline of my Grandfather and mixed it with the Sharingan Eyes just to control nine-tailed fox when he was inside of Naruto. What was the plan? Extract him and use the bloodlines to command it to go after another village?" said Tsunade, as she threw it to Naruto, who with the greatest of ease had destroyed the limb, and growled heavily at Danzo.

"Shut up you Senju bitch! My plan would have made Konoha unstoppable. Unbeatable! We would have ruled this world and all would bow to our power. _MY_ _POWER_!" said Danzo, as he was held down by Tsunade, and his face stuck in the wooden table with splinters piercing the Sharingan Eye behind the bandages.

"Obsolete power," said Naruto simply.

"It would have been glorious. All of the village would have cheered me, as I led them to a new age, where the Leaf became the center of the world," said Danzo before Naruto put his fist through the man's skull.

"That's the problem. They're cheering for an asshole," said Naruto before turning Danzo over and ripped open his shirt to reveal the seal designs there that were soon glowing with the tall tale signs of activating within moments.

"Son of a bitch!" said Tsunade, as she didn't know much about such a complex seal, but the man clearly turned himself into some kind of bomb, and was done to take his enemies down with him.

"Not surprising. Even in death he's a sore loser," said Naruto before picking up Danzo, leaped out the nearby window, went to the top of the tower, and threw him up into the air as high as he could.

Pointing his right index finger up at the body, Naruto fired the _**Cero**_ at it, and hit Danzo's corpse dead on causing the expected explosion to shake the village around him. The Namikaze knew there would be some structural damage to some buildings, but it was a small price to pay, and if anything Naruto wanted to be the one to kill these fools. Not Danzo. When Naruto came back in, it was clear those on the Councils were not pleased to see him still alive, and he just grinned at them.

"Now that has been cleared up, let's get one thing straight, and clear to anyone else with some crazy idea of being some nutcase with a _'I deserve to rule over the world like God'_ complex. If _anyone_ tries that or supports someone trying that...your ass is mine. If I'm not around, then Naruto will do it for me, and make no mistake...we will break you," said Tsunade glaring at both the Civilian and Shinobi Council with narrowed eyes before they all wisely chose to leave along with the Clan Heads being last.

 _'Damn that was hot. Must...resist...instincts,'_ thought Tsume, as she had to struggle with her Inuzuka instincts in wanting Naruto, and could feel her loins burning up inside.

And if she was feeling this way, chances were Hana was too, and they would need some kind of relief soon. Where was that _special case_ holding a certain _toy_ she buried again?

"Considering what's happened with Hanabi, I'm moving to have Hanabi stay at my home until she's old enough to be on her own, and become strong enough to lead the Hyuuga Clan on a more... _moral_ path," said Naruto seeing Tsunade nod knowing the girl wouldn't survive the week back in the Hyuuga Clan Compound.

"Done! Also, I may need you to take in Konohamaru since his Uncle has also been acting off around him ever since the Sandaime was killed...by you," said Tsunade while Naruto nodded.

"No need to give me the guilt trip on the matter. Besides, if Asuma is being an ass, and taking it out on Konohamaru it will give me a reason to keep the kid under my watchful eyes so he can become a Sarutobi worthy of his clan," said Naruto with Tsunade nodding in agreement.

"Just be careful Naruto. Asuma won't let you be anywhere near his Nephew if he can help it," said Tsunade seeing Naruto grin at her.

"Hey! Its me!" said Naruto before he leaped out the window.

"That's what I'm afraid of you hunky baka. Wait! Did I just say hunky?" said Tsunade while her inner perverted self dressed like Anko, only with a shorter skirt, got out of her grave proclaimed herself to be Ero-Tsunade, and told other half to have Naruto "clean her gutters" since they haven't been "cleaned" in many years.

Ero-Tsunade was silence again with a shovel to the skull before being buried again and in cased in cement to ensure she stayed down.

 _For now_!


End file.
